WAVES
by azulrealms
Summary: Kaoru's gone missing because of an incident, when they found her, she doesn't remember them and suddenly attacked the kenshin-gumi. What'll Kenshin do?
1. Happy Vacation?

WHATNA? **Disclaimer:**as much as i want to, i can't claim Kenshin! WAAAAAAHHHHH!

**PLOT:**Kaoru's gone missing...after months of searching, they found her. She was different.Surely, Kaoru wouldn't attack her friends. hehehe. Kaoru's on the enemy's side. what would kenshin do?

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC! IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME, I NEED INSPIRATION!

* * *

WAVES

1 Happy Vacation?

In a little cottage, a man with hair the color of flames and eyes of lavender could be heard humming while happily washing dishes. This man is a rurouni, a man who once went by the name of Himura Battousai, Kenshin Himura. 

He and his little pack of friends decided to have a vacation in a little fishing village to reward themselves after surviving the many "hardships of life".

Life has certainly become more peaceful after their not-so-happy ordeal with Enishi Yukishiro and now, the Kenshin-gumi are having the time of their lives spending days at the beach and just enjoying each others company. 

"Hmmmm….Let's see, after I wash the dishes, there's the laundry" Kenshin smiled at the thought. "then, there's the lunch to prepare….. This is the life, that is is!" he chuckled 

Sano's gone somewhere to get herbs, no point expecting him to pop up before lunch. Yahiko's gone for some sight seeing with Tsubame, he'd expect they're having the time of their lives. And Misao's at the beach with Kaoru. 

Kaoru. 

He blushed. They have become more open to each other after all they've gone through. Although the shy couple still doesn't admit it to their friends, they've become quite intimate. 

Early that morning, while having breakfast… 

Sano was slowly sneaking off to the far corners of the room, in his hands is the bowl of rice Yahiko, surprisingly, haven't eaten yet. The latter was busy talking to Tsubame, who was just beside him. Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao were contently finishing off their breakfast. 

"I think that's a good idea, Yahiko-kun." 

"Yeah, I think so too" Yahiko had a grin plastered to his face at the moment. He reached for the bowl of rice he placed just around the corner, when he found nothing. 

"what the----?" 

"BBBBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" everyone looked at Sano. 

"Great meal Kenshin! I'm Stuffed! Well I've gotta go find the herbs Kitsune asked me to look for. Ja!" he stood up, ready to leave. 

"Hey! Rooster!" said Yahiko 

"What?" Sano squirmed, trying to look innocent, he tried too hard, he had an exaggerated smile on his lips. Kenshin swore he saw big drops of sweat at the back of Sano's head. He turned to Yahiko, "That's strange, is that a vein throbbing in his forehead?" He thought to himself. 

"You don't happen to ACCIDENTALLY eat a bowl of rice just beside me haven't you?!" Yahiko almost yelled. Kenshin, Kaoru, Tsubame and Misao meekly watch the two. Kenshin thought he saw fire glinting on Yahiko's eyes. Instinctively, he decided to clear up the table. "Just to be safe." He thought. 

"Noooooo….. why'd you ask?" Sano replied, his brow twitching 

Smoke begun fuming out of Yahiko's ears. 

"WHY YOU!!!!!" Yahiko leapt on top of the table, now clear of dishes. He went for Sano's hair. He swung his legs to secure himself on Sano's back and begun pulling his hair. 

"ahhhhh!!!!!!" 

"Hey! Cut it out already!" Kaoru bellowed and begun looking for her bokken. Misao got up on her feet to stop the now wrestling Sano and Yahiko. Tsubame was giggling behind her. Sano got Yahiko pinned under him and was pulling his arm. More shouts. 

Misao tried to wrench Yahiko out of Sano's grasp when suddenly she was greeted with a oh-that's gonna-hurt all-day accidental kicks from Yahiko. Misao growled and joined the fight. 

Moments later…. 

Sano was hiding behind Tsubame although Kami-sama knows, not even half of him was covered. He decided to duck, wrong move. His head was VERY visible to an angry Yahiko. A shinai came flying through the air and hit Sano right between the eyes. 

"hey! That's my move!" Kaoru said. Her student is catching up with her. He's even throwing weapons now. 

Sanosuke was waddling at the back like some drunkard, his eyes crossed. Tsubame can't help but laugh. 

"No I don't think so, Kitsune, that basket's just waiting to pounce on me and bite my head off." Sano said out of nowhere, he had a dazed look. 

Kenshin and Kaoru chuckled while Misao stomped Yahiko to the floor then she sat on top of him. 

"Gerroff me!" Yahiko's muffled shouts were beyond comprehension. 

"Oh yeah! Himura I'm taking Kaoru with me to the beach today!" 

Kaoru smiled. As to why he didn't know. 

"I'd like to gather some seashells. They do make such fine decorations, Kenshin." She said. 

"I think that's a nice idea, Kaoru…-dono" he wondered if anyone noticed the delay. They haven't told anyone about the developments in their relationship yet. 

Apparently, Misao has a much sharper hearing than anybody else in the room. Everyone else seems preoccupied with themselves. 

"cen briii!" Yahiko was still struggling under Misao. Kenshin can't tell whether he was saying "can't breathe" or "canned beef". Maybe Yahiko's still hungry. 

"eh?!" Misao said, oblivious to the fact that Yahiko's really really close to suffocating. "Nobody told me you're getting comfy 'round each other!" 

Kenshin and Kaoru are both blushing now. 

"Mou! Misao, I know you're upset that Aoshi's not here but that doesn't mean that Kenshin and I are getting COMFY around each other" as to what the connection is between those two statements, she didn't know but Kaoru rescued Kenshin from anymore explanations. He didn't know what to say anyway. 

Apparently, it worked. 

"Yeah Right! I'm too frustrated already that my dear Aoshi-sama's not here! Why won't you let me have some fun". Tears begun welling on Misao's eyes. It's not just Aoshi who's missing. Megumi wasn't able to come too, she was much needed in the clinic. 

"Ano… Misao-dono, I think you should get off Yahiko now if we still want him to live, that is". Kenshin said, hastily changing the subject. 

Misao got off Yahiko. The poor boy was left panting, looking much like a deflated balloon, Tsubame rubbing his back. Misao stomped off to go outside, "I'll just be here waiting Kaoru!" 

"I'm gonna wash the dishes now, be careful Kaoru" Kenshin looked around him again. Nobody noticed. 

"I'll help!" Kaoru offered. She eyed Kenshin. He's about to protest. He had two choices, one, he could refuse and get himself pounded by Kaoru or two, allow her to help, and get pounded by Misao. He chose one, Misao seems in a pretty bad mood already. He doesn't want to face the wrath of Misao Makimachi yet. 

THOINK! 

Oooooops. A sharp blow hit him on the back of his head. He should have gone with two. Apparently, Kaoru needed to talk to him about something. Misao seems like she's allowing them to have a few moments. He groaned and went to wash the dishes. Kaoru right behind him. 

Oh well… he's glad that they're alone for a while. 

"Um… Kenshin? Why don't you come with us. Come on! It'll be fun! You can't just stay here all morning all by yourself!". She was pouting her lips. He thought she looked so cute. It all sounded so tempting. 

"I would, Kaoru"(nope, he doesn't use that stupid honorific anymore! At least when they're alone. Just because… you know, they're still too shy.(^-^). He begun washing the dishes. "Demo, I think, Misao-dono needs some of your time. She's really lonely that Aoshi isn't here with us." 

"Mou! I feel so sad for Misao! Why can't Aoshi just come?! He just sits around all day, sucks his tea and meditate! It's frustrating, I could understand how Misao's feeling." 

"Don't worry, some other day, we'll go there together." He said comforting her. He smiled at the thought. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"Tell you what! I'll give you the prettiest shell I find!" she's smiling now. 

"I'll be looking forward to your return then." 

Suddenly, he felt soft lips against his. It all happened so quickly, he wasn't able to react. Kaoru was looking up the ceiling, blushing profusely. He moved closer and pressed his lips against hers, then he said 

"You and Misao better take care of yourselves". 

He was blushing too. Nobody would be able to tell his face from his hair. He begun washing the dishes. 

"Ja ne!" Kaoru suddenly blurted out, trying to suppress a smile. "Misao! I'm coming!" 

Kenshin touched his lips, therefore leaving some bubbles on his face. He didn't seem to mind though and begun humming. He could almost feel her lips again. 

He didn't even notice a disheveled Sano, a grumpy Yahiko and a giggling Tsubame leaving the cottage. 

* * *

A few moments later, Kenshin is busy hanging the clothes he just finished washing. Suddenly, the earth begun shaking. 

Earthquake! 

He tried to regain his balance, saving as much clothes as he could. Sano came storming in, in his hand, he's holding some kind of herb which looks very much like marijuana.(don't worry, he's not into crap or anything like that, marijuana has its medicinal purposes.) 

"Oi! Kenshin!" he put aside the herbs he was gathering for Megumi and helped his friend who was desperately trying to save all the clothes. 

The earthquake was short-lived. It only took awhile, not even lasting for a minute. Kenshin and Sano are left panting on the ground. 

"Yeeeelp!" Sano could be found on the ground wrestling with a gi which has gone around his neck, nearly suffocating him, his face already purple. Kenshin helped him and looked disheartened when he saw that his precious gi is now covered with mud. 

He begun putting back the clothes. 

"Why'd the ground just begun shaking like that" Sano finally blurted out. 

Kenshin turned to look at his friend, only to find no one, he looked around and saw Sano cautiously walking, his hands on the ground. He had a crazed look on his face. 

"What if the devils finally thought to take us?!" 

"I'm sure that no devils are interested in us, Sano" he tried to put some sense into his friend's head. 

"But! What if?! Have you really thought about that?! That this may well be our last days on Earth?!" spit started to splatter from Sanosuke's mouth. 

Kenshin just shook his head. He's already used to Sano's superstitious blabber. "I sure hope everyone else's okay" he suddenly felt his heart beating hard. Something seems wrong. 

After a while, Sano has already calmed down and placed the herbs inside the house. He was now sitting at the porch, he was chewing on a fishbone. 

Just then, Yahiko appeared. He had an excited air about him. Following him close was Tsubame. 

"Hey guys! I just heard, there was some kind of a mild Tsunami* at the beach!" he turned to look at Kenshin. He didn't expect what he saw. All the colors seemed to escape the rurouni's face. 

Completely oblivious to the reason why, he took a step closer. 

"Kenshin?" 

A Tsunami? At the beach?! But--- Misao and Kaoru! 

He felt his knees grow weak. 

----------------------------------------**************************-------------------------------------------- 

*tsunami= it's sort of a tidal wave, what I meant with MILD TSUNAMI is a tsunami which reaches only about 3 ft. or so, if it were a bigger tsunami it might have engulfed the fishing village they're in. ^_^ 

so did you like it?! Huh? Huh? Huh? If you like it, don't be shy to send some comments or suggestions. I've already figured out what's gonna happen next. But Kaoru's not gonna be so VISIBLE until the 3rd or 4th chapter. And surprise! Surprise! Something is fishy! Also more characters will appear in the next chapters! I'm just editing the others and …stuff! (^-^) 

-------->azulrealms 

i think the title sucks. any suggestions? 


	2. Survivor

**Disclaimer:** i don't own even a single strand of Kenshin's hair! *looks around* *POINK* KENSHIN: oro?!

I.CAN'T BELIEVE.IT!... someone's actually reading this stuff? thank you so much! you don't know what this means to me... i nearly broke my neck coz i was banging my head so hard!

I DON'T QUITE LIKE THIS CHAPTER... IT SEEMED HURRIED, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, NE?

if I'm lucky, I could upload one chapter every other day and if I go HyperMode, I just might finish two chapters! I'm really happy today! yeah... well enjoy!

* * *

WAVES

2 Survivor

Yahiko couldn't figure out what was going on. After telling Kenshin about the Tsunami, he suddenly sped off without saying a word to any of them. 

He, Sano and Tsubame decided to follow. "It must be something serious. I hope it's nothing bad." He mused to himself. 

"Oh my!" he turned around to see Tsubame who stopped dead on her tracks, her face gone pale. 

"I just remembeed, Misao-chan and Kaoru-dono said they're going to the beach this morning!" 

"Damn!" Sano ran to catch up with Kenshin. 

Yahiko was shocked. Just moments ago, he was so fascinated about the Tsunami, when it might as well have endangered his friends' lives. He mentally cursed himself. 

~*~ 

"Kami-sama. Let Kaoru-dono and Misao-chan be alright. Onegai!". Kenshin ran as fast as his feet could take him. Years of practicing Hiten Mitsurugi has gifted him a god-like speed. 

_"I'd like to pick up some seashells" _

He hoped against hope that Misao and Kaoru stayed just along the shore. But he had that gnawing feeling that something was wrong. 

When he arrived at the beach, there was already a small crowd of onlookers that had formed. 

He begun pushing his way to the shore. He desperately need to see for himself. 

"Sumimasen, it's an emergency! Let me through please." 

He was straining every muscle in his body to not reach for his sakabattou and threaten everyone with it if they don't step aside. 

Sano suddenly appeared among the crowd, he picked Kenshin up and made his way to the shore. 

"Damn onlookers! Don't know nothin' better to do!" he said as he swept more people out of the way. 

What they saw knocked the air out of their bodies. Someone was leaning unto someone, performing CPR. 

They heard coughing. The one performing CPR got out of the way, giving Kenshin and Sano a good view of who that person lying was. 

It was Misao. 

They immediately went to her side. She was still unconscious but she was breathing. Kenshin and Sano gave a sigh of relief almost in unison. 

"Misao-chan" Kenshin was glad she was okay. He looked around. There was no Kaoru in sight. His heart which has begun to beat normally when he saw Misao begun to beat hard on his chest again. It was almost painful. 

"Where's busu?!" Yahiko who suddenly appeared among the crowd asked his question for him. 

Misao wasn't stirring. 

"Have you seen another girl with her?!" Sano shouted, panic was creeping on his veins. 

The crowd shook their heads almost in unison. "Damn!" Sano cursed again, he was looking more and more like a madman now. 

Yahiko and Tsubame begun describing Kaoru to the crowd. Kenshin ran to the shore. He looked everywhere for Kaoru. Tears were beginning to blur his vision. 

"Kaoru!" he shouted again and again. Nobody answered. "Kaoru!" 

~*~ 

Misao was still unconscious throughout the whole day. Sano sent word to the Oniwabanshu immediately. Yahiko sent Megumi a telegram (did telegram exist at that time already?! Tell me if I'm wrong please.). Tsubame tended to Misao. She had so many cuts and bruises. 

After they pulled Kenshin away from the beach when they found him attempting to look for Kaoru by swimming and shouting like some maniac. He said he'll be going to the police. 

The police placed finding Kaoru as one of their priorities. They have already formed a search party and have begun looking for her by boat. Saito Hajime himself came to the fishing village. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Battousai. I'm beginning to lose respect for you." 

Kenshin eyed Saito angrily, gold rims could be seen in his eyes. 

"You're not gonna find her by swimming by yourself. There are a lot of small islands there, she could easily be in one of them." 

"What're we supposed to do then?" Kenshin said heatedly, this time his eyes are pure purple, even the rurouni is angry. 

"Wait for that friend of yours to wake up. You said she was with your girl during the incident. She might have some useful information. Go home now and fix yourself. You can come with the search party tomorrow." 

If Kenshin hadn't known better, he would've said Saito was concerned about them. 

He literally dragged himself to go back. Misao was still unconscious. Sano informed him that Aoshi and Megumi are hurrying themselves to get there. Later tonight, to be exact. He sighed, everybody else are doing their best to cope up with the problem. He should do that as well. 

"I'll cook dinner then" he's not hungry, but maybe his friends were. 

"We figured you'd be tired. Tsubame already cooked for us." 

"All right." 

"Hey Kenshin!" 

"Oro?" 

"Take it easy, man. You won't want Jou-chan to worry 'bout you, ne?" 

He nodded then proceeded outside. Yahiko was practicing his shinai. He was venting his frustrations into training. Yahiko stopped, so did Kenshin. He wiped his eyes from tears. A weak smile crept from his lips when he saw Kenshin. Kenshin smiled as well, only that, it looked strained. He was feeling so down today. He turned to leave. Then: 

"Kenshin." 

"Yes, Yahiko?" 

Yahiko shook his head 

"I can't believe I was so excited about that Tsunami thing. If I'd known then I would've---" "That's alright." Kenhsin put up his hand. "You didn't know." He came nearer and patted the boy's hair. He smiled again, this time much better than the last. 

"You should go to bed now, we'll join the search party tomorrow." 

He turned to leave. 

"We'll find her right? Yeah, everything would be alright tomorrow." Yahiko assured himself. "I can't believe it! Somebody has to teach that busu how to swim!" 

Kenshin chuckled. "Go to sleep now Yahiko, it's getting late. Tell that to Tsubame too. I'll look after Misao for her." 

~*~ 

He went to the room the room that Kaoru and Misao shared, where Misao lay. It pained him to see a friend in such helpless state. He doesn't blame Misao for what happened. Nobody knew. He tool some blankets to cover Misao with when something caught his eye. 

He covered Misao with blankets first, then turned to look at the object he saw before. It was a box. It was Kaoru's. Remembering her tore his heart apart. He moved to look inside. he hesitated for two reasons, first, he felt guilty about looking into Kaoru's things. Second, he was afraid of what he may find. 

After debating with himself, he let his curiosity win. The box contained all the shells Kaoru had gathered before, there was also a small bundle, he opened it, there he saw what looks like a bracelet, halfway done. he turned to the cloth it was covered in to bring it back. There was embroidery on the cloth. It said: 

For Kenshin  
With love,  
Kaoru  


That's it. She was gathering shells for him. He felt like weeping. 

_"I'll give you the prettiest shell I find!"_

He traced the embroidery with his hand. A tear fell from his eye. He couldn't stop himself. Just this morning, they were so happy. He remembered their brief kiss. Would it be the last? More tears fell. 

"Kaoru, I miss you already. " 

He was crying for how long, only Kami-sama knows. The sun was about to rise when he felt someone stir behind him. 

"Hi-mura" 

Misao's voice was broken. She was awake. 

* * *

OH WOW! WAS THAT A CLIFFIE AGAIN? NEXT CHAPTER... WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO KAORU AT THE SEA. AND THE BEGINNING OF THE SEARCH. 

-----> i actually tried to make it longer... it's just supposed to end when they found Misao, but nobody would like that right? also, where do you think it's best to find Kaoru? any suggestions? 

BOOYAKA! guess who Kenshin's gonna fight in the next few chapters?! hehehehe....

I'm feeling so happy I got a boost of inspiration! I'm attending review classes for my entrance exam this summer and my crush is there! I'm so happy! and we're even wearing the same kind of t-shirt! you know the ones where the color of the sleeve is different! and i caught him looking at me! while he was eating cake though! okay I'll shut up now...*bangs head* 

now being the crazy girl that i am, i'd like to reply to these people...

Roaring flames: thank you so much for reading this fic, hope you'll continue reading... 

Lendra chan: Owie! so happy!^_^ I'm a sherlock holmes fan so I always love a good mystery... 

KenshinLover263: I'll think about it everytime I hit my head and curse myself for not being able to think up a good title... 

Lisa Oceans Potter: Wow thanks! I could think up one chapter a day if i try, but chapter 4-5 are nearly finished, they just need a few touches!

what are you waiting for? review please! with lots of reviews and a few chocolates I'll be able to think up something real good!


	3. Why?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own RK, coz if I did, this would be in the series wouldn't it? 

I'm feeling so happy, here's chapter 3!

whohooo! Misao's awake! spit it out already! what? a waff with Aoshi? nah! just a bit though... he's kinda a bit OOc here. to all Misao's fans, sorry, I had to make her kinda "weak" here... but soon she'll return to the genki girl she really is! 

* * *

WAVES

3 Why?

"Don't move too much Misao-dono. You might hurt yourself." Kenshin tried pushing Misao down back into the futon. She had a frantic, almost crazed look, a look which was sending chills up Kenshin's spine. He could imagine lots of stories as to Kaoru's disappearance. He shook his head. No, I've got to be optimistic! 

Misao caught one of his arms as he was trying to at least sit her down. She squeezed it, demanding attention. 

"Himura, where's Kaoru?!" Misao choked. Kenshin could only look at her with that helpless gaze he's had. Her eyes were pleading, begging for answers. 

When Misao saw the hesitation in his eyes and that Kenshin wasn't about to answer her, she shook him vigorously. She had a sinking feeling that Kaoru wasn't there, that they had no clue as well as to where she is. Kenshin's eyes were puffy. Had he been crying? She felt panicky. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. 

"Kenshin" she said, calling him by his first name,"tell me, have you found Kaoru?". Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Please, no, she has to be there. Please, let all these just be a dream. 

Kenshin backed away, his head bowed, bangs were covering his eyes from sight. Somehow, Misao didn't want to see what was in those lavender pools. The despair, the pain, helplessness, everything. Kenshin shook his head, his shoulders hunched. 

Then Misao broke down. Tears unsupressed, ran freely on her cheeks. 

~*~ 

The sound of someone cryng woke Yahiko up. Groggily, he went outside of his room. The noise was coming from inside Misao's room. Tsubame was sitting just outside. She had a forlorn look. 

"Misao's having a breakdown. She must be traumatized." 

Yahiko went inside. Inside, Misao was crying uncontrollably. She doesn't seem to be the genki girl he'd always known. 

"Kenshin?" 

Kenshin was in a corner of the room, just sitting, he looked so wispy. 

Yahiko went to Misao's side and tried to comfort her. But, Misao pushed him away. Feeling pissed off he shouted. 

"WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN CRY ALL DAY! WE'RE ALL HAVING BAD TIME TOO, NOW, IF YOU'D JUST STOP WHINING, THEN MAYBE WE COULD'VE FIGURED OUT SOMETHING BETTER TO DO!" 

"You don't know, you weren't there!" Misao said in between sobs. 

"We wouldn't now, would we. Honestly all I see before me is a crybaby!" 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YAHIKO MYOUJIN, You're talking to the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu here!" 

"Then prove it! Stop moping around and tell us!" 

Misao plopped herself in the futon. Exasperated with herself. Yahiko was right. She could've handled this better. She looked up to Kenshin, who with all the fighting had stood up to his feet. His eyes encouraging, but still comforting. 

Just then the shoji door opened. Sanosuke was standing outside, he looked spent. Behind him were Megumi (Let's just say that the fishing village wasn't that far.) and Aoshi (Hey! It's the Oniwabanshu we're talking about here, they've gotta have the means! Let's just say that it's already early morning. Ahem!) 

"Aoshi..." Misao felt like hiding. Aoshi saw her crying like a baby. 

"Maybe you should talk to her. She'll listen to you." Kenshin said to Aoshi. 

Aoshi took a step towards Misao, she was still sobbing but this time she's putting up a fight trying to stop the tears from falling. 

Then Aoshi did what nobody expected him to do. (He slapped Misao right on the face! Just kidding!.) 

He hugged Misao. (krukkruk!) 

"Calm down Misao. Everything's gonna be alright, the rest of the Oniwabanshu are looking for her now." 

Misao found herself appalled by Aoshi's actions. That simple hug meant so much to her. It gave her all the courage in the world. She nodded. Aoshi sat just beside her. Kenshin and the others got closer to listen. Megumi made her way to examine Misao's injuries. Misao held up a hand. 

"Thank you Megumi, I'm okay. What I have to say is much more important than anything else." Yahiko had sat himself in a corner with Tsubame. Sano was still standing by the door. Kenshin, Megumi and Aoshi were the ones closest to her. She took a deep breath. She didn't know where to begin. Aoshi gave her hand a squeeze. She was being surprised by his warmth. (?!) 

"First, I'd have to tell you that the Tsunami wasn't the source of Kaoru's dissappearance. She was taken, Kenshin." Everyone gasped, then listened carefully, hanging unto her every word.  
~*~ 

_Kaoru and I was just gathering some shells by the shore. When suddenly, Kaoru saw something floating. It was too far for us to swim, not to mention,we wouldn't have been able to swim since we were in our kimonos. But Kaoru was so sure it was a person asking for help that she saw._

"Misao I think that person's drowning! C'mon, quick! we might be too late!" Kaoru said, hastily trying to figure out what to do. 

"There! there's a boat over there, let's use that." 

_ We got on that boat, when we got to where Kaoru saw the person, we found no one. Just then, something seemed to have hit the boat from underneath. _

"What the---! if this goes on, we might fall. Let's brace ourselves!" Kaoru nodded in reply. They ripped the sides of their kimonos, the better to swim.The rocking got harder and harder, eventually it did turn the boat upside down, throwing both Kaoru and Misao off. They turned to the nearest island they saw. Doing their best to swim faster. Misao's sleeve got caught in the nail protruding from the boat. Kaoru tried to help, eventually it did come off.They were both going to swim away when the boat, due to the waves, rose up and was about to fall on top of them. 

Misao, who was much faster, was quicker in response. She immedietly swam out of the boat's way, but Kaoru who was much slower was fallen over by the boat. Misao lost sight of her. 

"Kaoru?! Where are you?!" she shouted on top of her lungs. Nobody answered. She dove underwater to look for her friend. She found her unconsciously floating, seemingly lifeless. Blood was coming out from the side of her head. She swam towards Kaoru and caught her. She was still unconscious. She swam towards the surface. She got nearer the island. She placed Kaoru on the island's side. When she was about to get up herself somebody hit her in the head. 

_ The last few things I saw was a plank of wood hitting me, as I fell to the water, I caught a glimpse of someone taking Kaoru. Then it started quaking. That's when I lost consciousness. Only Kami-sama knows how I survived._

~*~ 

Misao sat there, blinking away tears, Aoshi holding her hand. Everyone else seemed to have been in a shock. 

Just then a knock on the door was heard. 

"May I come in? or are you all busy?" Saito Hajime came in. 

"I believe the Kamiya girl's disappearance was no accident." he said. 

~*~ 

Saito was propped on the floor while everyone else was all around him, oggling him. So, Shinomori's here too. No doubt their people are looking for the girl too. He was holding the weasel girl's hand. He smirked. Battousai's just staring at him, waiting for answers. He'd love to make him wait. 

"Saito, I believe you have something to tell us." He finally snapped. His eyes glowing amber. He could feel the tension in the room. Looks like they already knew, judging that the other girl was awake. He just needed to fill them in. 

"Cough it up already, will ya! and tell us what you know about Jou-chan." Ah the baka rooster head. He's here too. A bit on the quiet side today hm. 

"You're right, I'm not gonna waste anymore of my time here." he looked at Kenshin. He threw a piece of wood at the floor. "She was found drifting in the water with that." he looked pointedly at Misao. 

Kenshin picked up the wood, unsure of what Saito has to say. Did he came all the way here at this hour to show them the piece of wood Misao drifted with? Knowing Saito, he didn't. He examined the wood. In it was written: 

Kurosaki Reiji

"Ring a bell?" Saito asked him. Kenshin's brows furrowed. He can't place the name anywhere. He looked at Saito then shook his head. 

"Didn't think so. Apparently, you've got yourself a stalker." 

A stalker? Now that was preposterous! How could he have a stalker?! 

"He was a chronicler during the Bakumatsu. Apparently, you were his favorite. All his works are about you, some of the content were, well... mere ravings of a madman, they say. I think he's ticked off by your life now."he paused. "He got out of service when he started bugging everyone about you, Battousai. Neglected his job and was soon fired." "Anyway, he was always enthusiastic about your fights. Well, your wandering has deprived him of the only thing he thought was fun. I bet he's one guy who'd love to see you kill again." 

"Then, why'd he take Kaoru? Why not just take me?" 

"Hey! don't ask me. I only got the report this morning. Who knows what he's planning. He's obsessed with the Battousai." 

"You don't say he caused that earthquake?! You've gotta be kidding" Sano shook his head disbelievingly. 

"Of course not, you idiot! No man can ever make the earth quake! Do everyone here a favor and use your brain, ahou." Saito lit a cigarette. 

"What's with the wood thing? Did he think It'll make an imprint on Misao's face or something?" Yahiko asked, still puzzled. 

Saito puffed a smoke. "You better stay away from the rooster-head kid while you can. His idiocy's rubbing off on you." "Why you!" Sano stood up. Megumi stopped him. Saito smirked. "As for the weasel, with that kind of a guy, I'd say he probably used her as some kind of message, I wouldn't know. But since he's targeting you" he pointed a finger at Kenshin."well, he's got to let you know somehow. Just to piss you off." Saito shrugged. 

Saito stood up and turned to leave. 

"Hey! where are you going?" Misao finally said. 

"To look for the girl of course, what else do you think I'm doing?" Everyone was still looking up at him. "Well, aren't you gonna come or are you gonna leave all the work to me?" Everyone suddenly stood up. Good. The more the merrier. It's gonna be a hard day today. 

* * *

Done. I. have. a. major .headache. That thing about Kurosaki Reiji just came out of the blue! originally it was just some psycho who wants well nothing. lame idea if you ask me. But I like what I did with Reiji. *grins evilly* I'm gonna have so much fun! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! how'd you like to see Soujiro here? I'm already cooking up something new. but that's like chapter 10 or something. PLEASE REVIEW! or else you might be seeing the last of WAVES. i still think it's a lame title. dang! i'm also cooking up a new fic which i'm gonna entitle BRIGHT LIGHTS (yes! it's from matchbox 20's song.) its gonna be a k/k fic like this one. but i'm just gonna concentrate here. i'll just upload it when i'm done with this one. *yawn* honestly i look like a raccoon because i've got these nasty eye bags! won't be uploading quick though. i have this review classes for this college entrance exam i've gotta take! pray that i'll pass at UP pls.

Want more? then review! (^_^) 

thank for the reviews! here's my reply to you guys! 

StarofFoam: I'm glad that you're very curious. I promise I'll always leave something for you to be curious about 

cyberdemon: thanks for the compliment! your wish is my command... 

Lendra-chan: thanx so much! I wanted it to be sad... have I overdone it?! 

Lisa Oceans Potter: If everything goes righht, Kenshin might never cry again. he'll face the problem like he always had. Kaoru's whole story would be in the next chappie! 


	4. Little Bird

**Disclaimer:**Nope... don't own RK. I have a tape though... 

This is what happened to Kaoru... whew it was so hard to write this one! well enjoy!

* * *

WAVES

4 Little Bird

The search for Kaoru Kamiya has begun… 

~*~ 

Inside a cave in one of the small islands near the fishing village, there lay a woman. (Ooooh… who could it be?) Ebony tresses tussled, her kimono ripped at the sides. The side of her head had stopped bleeding leaving red crusts on her hair. A man in his mid-40's entered the scene, in his hand, he held a bucket of water. He splashed the water on the girl's face, waking her up. 

Gingerly, the woman got up, she opened her eyes, blue orbs now eyeing the man before her. 

"Get up, Kotori!" 

Kotori? Who was that? She could only assume that it was her since the man was still staring at her. It was unnerving. The man grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her close. They were face to face. 

"Who---?" the man slapped her. She was shocked, first, she woke up soaking wet in a cave and now this strange man is beating her up. 

"Show some respect to your master, Kotori" She stared at him. He sighed. 

"It seems like you did lose your memory, well then, I'm Reiji Kurosaki, your master."(?!) the woman tried to remember, but she couldn't place the name. Her "master" turned to leave. "I want this room cleaned when I come back. Otherwise, you're not gonna eat. You understand?" then he left. "Kotori" was left standing in her "room". Then she begun to work. 

~*~ 

Kotori/Kaoru POV 

It had been 7 months since I woke up in this cave. Master has gone out again. He never let's me out. I wonder how the sunshine would feel? Life has certainly been hard. I'm not able to recall anything and Master wouldn't say a thing about my past. "This is not the right time." He would always say whenever I ask him. Then he would beat me up then make me train all day and night with no food and no sleep. 

I was always afraid of him. My Master is such a violent man. He stops at nothing to punish me, for what sin, I would not know. For being curious? Maybe… I wouldn't know. I cannot disobey him, whenever I did he would chain me up and drag me to a room and beat my back using his whip. 

It hurted too much. None of my pleading stopped him. My tears and cries didn't stop him from hurting me. 

After that, I never asked him a question. I took in everything he would say to me, believing it was the truth. I dared not even to dwell in the past less I get punished if ever he found out He had that much command upon me. I was that helpless. 

He was kinder to me when I became more submissive. He didn't see the need for more violence when I have become so willing to accept his every word. I would rather have it this way. 

He does train me hard though. Nothing would ever get in the way of my training, even if I was sick, he would still train me. I didn't see the purpose of all this. He wouldn't tell me. 

Martial arts came very natural to me. I found myself enjoying my training. I first trained using kodachis since they're lighter and shorter than the katana. My progress made Master happy too. I hoped he'd always be. I dread the day when I'd disappoint him. 

My favorite and specialty is with my trusty daggers. I have two of them, one in each hand. I guess that's why I was called Kotori. I was like a little bird flying high into the sky. I loved jumping around and I loved my aerial attacks. Yes, I was a little bird, my daggers are my wings. That's what I am, a little bird with lethal wings. 

One odd thing Master always tell me to do was to lock up in his library and making me read to him every book all of which are about a single man, a man named Battousai. The name makes me flinch sometimes. There's something to it. 

The book contain detailed accounts of the fights of Battousai, also known as Kenshin Himura (a flinch again). Master told me to memorize every detail by heart. 

This Battousai has fiery red hair and his eyes were amber. Sometimes his eyes turns a gentle shade of purple, the better to deceive people (?!) 

He has mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and was a mass murderer during the Bakamatsu. (ever wondered why Reiji was fired?) 

He was the source of many of the bloodsheds in Kyoto. He had forced a woman named Tomoe Yukishiro to become his wife after he murdered her fiance'. Tomoe ran away. When he learned about this he hunted her down and killed her one winter night along with another man. After that, he went about his life like nothing happened. (whoever fired Reiji should be honored, I dare say.) 

"How could such an evil man be allowed to exist?" I was disgusted. 

"Yes, he's very evil, but that's not all. There's more if you read on." Master pointed at the other books. 

"How could you keep records about such a filthy thing?" I couldn't help myself. I turned to look at my master, he only smiled. 

"The better to inform people of his evil ways." That's what he said. It makes sense. My master was doing it for righteous purposes. I feel my degree of respect for him rise up. (no! Kaoru no!) 

""One day, you might face him in battle. Remember everything you've learned here and show him no mercy. 

"He deserves something worse than death!" I seethed. He was glad with my answer and gestured me to continue reading. 

After the Bakamatsu, Battousai went missing. Government officials were hunting him down. He went to Tokyo and there he met a kenjutsu teacher named Kaoru Kamiya. 

Kaoru Kamiya, somehow that name means something to me. Master cleared his throat and told me to continue. 

"Hai, gomen, sensei." 

He led Kaoru to believe that he was just an ordinary wanderer. The girl believed him and let him stay at her dojo. Soon he revealed his true intentions. He had seduced the girl and has taken control over the dojo. Soon, he had let people such as gangsters (A spiky haired man named Sanosuke Sagara, also known as Zanza), thieves (a boy named Yahiko Myoujin) an opium manufacturer posing as a doctor (a woman named Megumi Takani). They are also friends with Aoshi Shinomori and Misao Makimachi, both from the underground syndicate called the Oniwabanshu. They are under the protection of one Saito Hajime otherwise known as Lt. Fujita Gorou. 

Soon after, Battousai and his friends decided to take over Japan. A group named Juppongatana led by Shishio Makoto (ew! Shishio? A hero?) tried to stop them they have succeeded at the cost of Shishio's life. He died along with his girlfriend Ayumi Kamagata and his assistant, Houji. His right hand man, Soujiro Seta was the only one to survive although no trace of the young lad was found. 

Battousai's group retreated but was still able to destroy a large part of Kyoto. Their group has become famous all over Japan, not to mention feared. 

Upon hearing of Battousai, Enishi Yukishiro, Tomoe's younger brother saved Kaoru from Battousai's clutches. Kaoru, still convinced that Battousai's causes were good interfered the battle, thus Enishi lost. 

After that, Kamiya Kaoru went missing. Speculations say that she was already killed by Battousai, some say she has escaped and is being hunted by Battousai. 

That was it. That's all there was in the library. I felt a surge of anger after learning of what he has done to Kaoru. 

~*~ 

Seeing her reaction, Reiji smiled. He placed his hand on Kotori/Kaoru's back. 

"I have something to tell you." I looked at him, wondering what he's going to say. 

"It's about your past…" he seemed to pause to think. I perked up, hanging unto his every word. This is the first time he wanted to talk about my past. 

"Kotori, listen to me carefully" he draw his breath "that Kaoru Kamiya…" he looked me straight in the eye. "she's YOU." 

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say.! 

"I hid you here to keep you safe, he intends on killing you." 

I can't believe what I was hearing. I'm Kaoru Kamiya? Then that means, that lame excuse of a filth, Battousai toyed with my feelings and used me?! 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" 

"And what? Let you go outside and get yourself killed?!" he reasoned. True, that's exactly what I wanna do. I want to fight Battousai. I want to make him pay! He reached for me and hugged me. 

"Then what with the punishments?!" 

He looked hesitant to answer at first. (^_^) 

"To make you stronger, wouldn't you agree? Nothing can hurt you anymore, right?" 

I nodded. I'd believe him. I would believe everything he'd say to me. He's the only one I could trust, I know that now. 

"I only wanted to protect you, Kotori" 

Kotori? 

"Why do you keep calling me Kotori? You told me I'm Kaoru!" (^_^) 

"Forget that name. You are no longer Kaoru. You're no longer a weakling who can't protect herself. Live with that. Forget about everything and live a new life." 

"NO! I'm gonna make Battousai pay for what he did to me! I can fight him, I know I can." Funny, I couldn't care less if Master beats me up now. Anger was running through my veins. Revenge. That's what I wanted. 

~*~ 

Seeing Kaoru/Kotori's reaction Reiji smiled inwardly. Everything was going according to plan. 

"Alright, I guess you wouldn't have it any other way. Now that you know the truth." 

"Thank you so much Master, please train me more." 

"Of course. I wouldn't just let fight without proper training." 

"Battousai better watch out. He better look out for a deadly little bird, he wouldn't even know what hit him." 

* * *

  
This has got to be the most twisted part. Gosh! imagine all the enemies becoming the hero and vise versa! I mean hello?! Shishio? the savior of Japan?! how totally twisted is that? i think I'm getting goosebumps!   
Well that was it. Kaoru's angry, and Kenshin better be ready. He's in for a surprise. NEXT! Kenshin and Kaoru finally meet! yay!   
Is it just me, or is Kaoru being somewhat like Soujiro? I mean I love the guy, but I think this is what was probably done to him, being told day by day that the strong live and the weak die, like a mantra.  
Well in Kaoru's case she's led to believe that Kenshin's a bad guy. Soujiro's gonna have a major if not minor part here. I just have to put him here...   
I'm really sorry about those cliffies! I needed those because the story is divided into parts so that the whole plot isn't revealed untimely. but I'm happy to say that starting from Chapter 5, chapters would in the least be LONGER. I have finished dropping off li'l details needed in the story. (details? what details?)   
I know exactly how it feels when you read a story and end up with a cliffie. I hate cliffies too. But sometimes they're necessary... :-(   
I actually tried thinking of another name for Kaoru because i saw in RoaringFlames story "through the Eyes of an Assassin" that one of the characters was named Kotori already, Kotori means li'l bird, it will have something to do with what's Kaoru's like in the future. I actually tried to go for the name "Panther" but I don't know the japanese word for that.   
I'm almost finish with chapter 5. I just have to give Reiji's character a bit more depth. honestly, I think being obsessed with Battousai was a tad too shallow, he's almost like Jin-nei... I'll try fixing this up. Please review... 

I'm so happy! here's the replies! 

Roaring Flames: best commemnt yet, hope you update soon too. 

Sezza chan: Yes, that REiji's some nasty piece of work! he's done something bad this time. I hate him, but I created him *sigh* 

Rain angst: i dunno what to reply but thanks! 

Lendra-chan: after the BIG WAVE part, things are gonna get light and I intend to continue writing this, I got it all figured out till the end. it just need a few tidbits more. 

StarofFoam: all is going well including my lovelife. (^_^) so expect good things. 


	5. Meeting Kotori

**Disclaimer:**I don't own RK… 

I took a tad bit longer time before uploading because of my now skimpy sched! but hey this has got to be the longest chapter! I guess I got carried away... anyway, I really like it, hope you do too. 

See? longer chappie, longer time, actually when I'm uploading a chapter, I'm already constructing "the bones" of next after the next, you know,so there's no delays, besides i tend to erase/replace when something comes along. 

I was listening to Linkin Park when I did this. I like "My December". The song "Bring me To life" by Evanescence inspired me with this chapter, I dunno why though

* * *

WAVES

5 Meeting Kotori

Sano and Yahiko *Hungry Group* 

"I can't believe this! How many islands have we checked out?!" yelled a very angry Sano, his arms were lanky, there were about 4-5 layers of baggies below his eyes and he does look like an addict. 

"Um… so far, we've checked out 5. Feel better?" Yahiko said 

"5?! Just 5?! Ferchrissakes! I thought we were checking out the whole of Japan!" 

"…" 

"I mean, can you believe this s**t?! We've been going around in circles, who knows how many times, and we haven't found a single trace of Jou-chan! Where could she be hiding huh?!" a nerve was throbbing in his temples. 

"…" 

"Hello?!" Sano begun pounding Yahiko's head. "Am I talking to someone here?!" 

"Cut it out! I'm trying to think!" 

"Oh! And he has a brain, Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time my boy here, Yahiko-chan finally discovers the wonders of thinking! Now that's just GREAT!" 

"Don't call me CHAN!!!!! You don't even have half a brain!" 

"well…" he opened his mouth to shout something back when nothing came. Maybe the boy did have brains. 

"Where are Aoshi and the weasel anyway?" 

Yahiko just shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?! We're the only ones left here…" 

Sano looked around, only the sound of the distant waves greeted him. 

Wait a minute, the psycho cop was just sitting by that tree over there, the weasel and Icecube went to check out that cave, and wait, 

"Where's Kenshin?" 

Yahiko just shrugged. Kenshin left a while ago, not able to stand in one place. The boy was awfully quiet. Only speaking when asked a question or when somebody calls him chan again, even that one was losing its magic touch. 

"Hey Sano, it has been almost a year now…" 

Sano sat down beside the young boy, 

"Yeah, I know…" 

they both looked about their surroundings. 

~*~ 

Aoshi and Misao *Missing Group* 

Misao can't believe what she's seeing before her eyes, well there was nothing. It was so dark in the cave, the light was already weak when they came in, the sun had barely penetrated the insides of the cave. Oh well, as long as I'm with Aoshi, I know I'll be fine. Speaking of Aoshi, where is he? She can't see anymore because it was too dark. Now where are those matches I had with me? 

She felt through her body looking for the matches. Cluck. Oops, there they were. Man. She bent on her knees feeling through the floor for the missing matches. Where is Aoshi? The silence is cracking up her nerves. 

"uh… Aoshi-sama?!" she heard footsteps but no one was answering, maybe he's gone ahead. Ahead?! He left her behind? She hurried looking for her matches. 

"Just great, almost a year has passed and we still have no clue where Kaoru is." Kaoru. She missed her friend terribly. Whoever took her is doing a good job hiding her. They've searched every island, sometimes they found pieces suggesting that there have been people there. That's why they never lost hope. Especially Kenshin. An unseen frown beset Misao's features. Ever since Kaoru had been gone, Kenshin had been looking for her, no stones unturned, no ground untouched. Nothing. Nothing ever missed her friend's eyes. 

He had that haunted look on his face. Almost like the one he had when Enishi faked Kaoru's death. But something was different. Beneath all the sadness, there was a small spark of hope. Small, but it has never disappeared from Kenshin's eyes. 

They have tried everything to at least make him feel at ease with the situation. Megumi said that although Kenshin cautiously still keeps himself "intact", someday, his depression would take its toll on him too. She sighed. 

"Where are those darn matches." She felt for the ground. She felt something sticky. 

"Ew! What could that be?" (hm… what could it be?) 

She wiped her hand on her clothes. She begun looking for her matches again. AHA! Now I'm feeling something! Wait! It's too small and thin? Paper? Whatever, she can't have much use of paper now. She was about to throw it when her hand froze in mid-air. Paper? Or whatever it is. She felt it more just to be sure it was no leaf. Definitely something. Now if only I could find those matches, I could see what this is. She begun looking again. When suddenly she felt cold hands against hers. 

Aoshi?! She tried not to shriek, he was holding her hands, in the dark! I never knew he was so shy! Wait Misao! Composure! Act Ladylike. She begun counting from one to ten, calming herself. 

"Aoshi? Is that you? Are you looking for my matches too?" 

So this is how it feels being this close to him. She could feel his ragged breathing against her face, they must be face-to-face now! His hands are so cold. She shivered, she didn't know why. Lovebumps?! (no word like this in the dictionary, just made it up.) 

He didn't answer. Instead, his hands begun to slide away from her to the paper she was holding. 

"Oh! I almost forgot, I think I found something important. Let's check it out, after we find my matches that is…" she let out a quiet giggle. Why is he so quiet? 

His hands squeezed hers. Misao almost jumped for joy. He's squeezing my hand! Then he took the "paper" from her. All in good hands now, Misao mused. 

"Misao?" She heard Aoshi's voice. 

Aoshi lit one of the matches he found on the ground. He was standing further away 

Misao raised her head to look at Aoshi then felt her whole body grow numb, cold brown eyes were looking straight at hers. (creepy ne?) 

A shriek escaped her mouth as she tried beating up the crap out of whoever was that guy at the same time putting more distance between her and the guy in front of her. Definitely not Aoshi! 

The person ran past her and almost knocked her down while she was shouting. Aoshi ran to wards her. 

"Go after that guy! He's gotten something important." Aoshi ran past her too, a few seconds later he came back, a frown marring his features, his brows furrowed. 

"Misao," Aoshi said "no one was there. I found these near the end of the cave" he showed her some matches. 

He went to help her get on her feet. Misao was still shaky. 

"There was someone, he went there. He took the paper from me" she looked at her hands. 

Blood! (remember that sticky thing?) 

She almost fainted, Aoshi caught her fall. 

"Let's find that bastard!" Misao sped off to the direction where the person went. 

Blood! This is not good! The worst thing they could find were traces of any violence of some sort! She was getting nervous. Why? She didn't want to think what she could find. (oh Misao, you don't know what you're gonna find) 

~*~ 

Saito and Kenshin *… Team* 

Saito was walking ahead a few paces from Kenshin, he was looking at the small waves lightly touching the shore only to pull away and then come back. 

"almost a year now…" he thought somberly. He sighed, if only He had stopped her or at least have come with her, then they could be together savoring the beauty of the sea. Now, as he look at it all he could feel was bitterness. 

"She's definitely not gonna pop out of the sea, Battousai, so stop gawking at it and get going." Saito was already in front of him. 

"Gomen, I was just thinking, if only I was there then I could've prevented all of this from happening." He looked up gloomily, 

"Could you have been able to tell? Nobody knows what lies ahead. Why, If I've known everytime I'd bump into you and your group, then I could have done everything in my power to stop that from happening." 

Kenshin looked disbelievingly at Saito. Is he trying to give me advice? Comfort? After their talk in the cottage when Misao woke up, he's never done anything to ease them at all. 

Saito walked on. This Kurosaki Reiji, everybody thought he was gone, and now, he has to have his "Ultimate Comeback". If only the guy wasn't being hunted down by the police then he could have lain his hands out of all this mess. 

Kenshin took something from his gi. That little cloth where he found along Kaoru's shell collection. It had been his source of comfort. Evidence of how deep Kaoru cared for him. Somehow the very thought seem to rejuvenate him. He hid a slight smile at the memories which came flooding his mind. He just hopes that wherever Kaoru is, his love was making her stronger too. 

From Misao's recollections, the only injury Kaoru had was that one on the side of her head. She must've been unconscious for awhile but he's pretty sure she could fight off any man who lays his hands on her. His eyes glinted amber at the thought. He shook his head and his eyes returned to its gentle purple. 

If what the reports from Saito was true, this Reiji Kurosaki is in his mid-40's already. 

"I'm sure Kaoru can protect herself from such a man." He thought to himself. 

But what bothered him more was what Megumi has said: 

_ "That injury she had on her head, it could prove much more serious than we thought"_

Amnesia. 

She said if the boat hit her as hard as Misao told them, she might be suffering from amnesia. She wouldn't remember anything for a long time, sometimes days, maybe even weeks or a few months or worst, years. 

Maybe that's why she hadn't come back yet. She must have no idea where to come back to. Without proper care, It would be harder for her to recover her lost memories. 

Maybe that's why. He hoped that's all. The thought of Kaoru being clueless to her surroundings made him feel he had to find her. Quick. 

Saito turned around again, he was about to check out the bushes near the hill close to what looks like a jungle. The island is the largest they've come so far. He realized that Kenshin wasn't following him. 

"What's that baka up to now?" He saw the shifting of emotions on his face. He was about to shout at him when something caught his eye. 

He went to look at it. Some part of the bushes were so disoriented, at first it looked like some animal just passed through it. But the marks are bigger than that of an animal's. Damn! It couldn't have been long, if only they've gotten here earlier. He looked closer. His eyes grew wide (if ever that was possible). Footprints. He looked further and deeper some liquid, colored red was on some of the leaves. He reached for it. Smelled it. It was blood. 

"Hey you! I think I found something." 

Kenshin looked up drawn from his train of thoughts. He went nearer to Saitou. Could it be? He saw the footprints and the blood. They followed the trail, they found themselves getting deeper into the woods. When suddenly the footsteps came to a halt. They were now facing a rock. A really huge rock. 

"Now what?" he asked Saito, sounding frustrated. One moment, they were unto something the next, back to zero. Like they always had. He desperately looked for more clues around the rock. No one could just disappear into thin air! And somehow he knew whose footprints he was looking at. 

Saito examined the rock too. Something was odd. There has to be something he could find. Suddenly he heard someone laugh. 

It was Kenshin. He must have gone crazy. The swordsman was tapping the wood with his sakabattou. 

"Step aside, Saito." He did. 

Kenshin concentrated all his strength into his sakabattou. It had been long since he used it. He step backwards, giving himself and the rock some distance. Saito was looking at him as though he was mad. He pulled his Sakabattou from its saya and with a quick move split the rock in half. 

He hasn't lost his touch, I see. Saito thought to himself, he looked down at the rubble which was the large rock they were looking at before. 

Kenshin acted quick. He begun putting away all the rubble. He found what he thought he would find. A hole. He didn't even think twice, he slid into the hole and disappeared from sight. 

Saito couldn't believe his eyes. The ex-hitokiri just made a decision right then and there and now he was gone. He at first, thought of telling the baka rooster head about the hole but decided against it. "Oh well… here goes nothing." 

Kenshin, full of anticipation quickly slid into the hole. Only after that did he realized that he hadn't told Sano and the others about his discovery. Too late now. Kaoru, I'm coming. 

~*~ 

"Damn that girl!" he thought as he slid the "paper" unto his pocket. He wiped the blood from his mouth. There were blood coming from his wound from last time's practice too. All this running around has opened up the wound. I'll get myself fixed up first. Those bastards are here. He knows sooner or later, they're gonna find him. 

"Kotori! Get me some bandages. And do it quick, I've got some news for you." 

"Yes Master" then he heard footsteps coming his way and saw Kotori come into full view, bandages at hand. 

~*~ 

Aoshi and Misao *running* 

Misao couldn't believe what happened just a few moments ago, they were in a cave and what she thought was her most romantic moment ever turned out to be a nightmare! After all those long hours of search in that cursed cave, all she and Aoshi found was barrels upon barrels of water, food and opium. They met up with Sano and Yahiko, who told them that Kenshin and Saito went to a place near a hill by the shore. 

We all went there, only to find no one. 

"Where could they have run off to?!" Sano barked. Yahiko was still running towards them. 

"Dunno. Man what happened there was way creepy!" 

"You're just upset because It wasn't your precious Aoshi-sama" Sano made a painful but precise imitation of Misao jumping for joy, twirling and chirping. 

Misao fumed and turned around to see if Aoshi heard that. He was not there, he was checking out the woods. 

They followed him, finding nothing better to do. They ended up looking at a pile of rubble. 

Without hesitation, Aoshi jumped in. Upon seeing this, Misao was about to jump when a hand stopped her. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" 

"Aoshi's already gone down there, what am I supposed to do? Just watch?!" Misao turned again, ready to jump. "Besides, Himura must be already down there!" 

"I have a bad feeling about this" Yahiko finally spoke for the first time. 

"Then you two keep watch. Watch out for any weird guys. You might run into the that creepy guy I met, make sure he doesn't get away! Ja!" Misao disappeared into the hole. 

"Well I can't leave you alone here, One's already plenty for our to-find list." Sano patted Yahiko's back. "If someone comes out, just grab him huh?!" 

Yahiko nodded and got ready. 

End of Part I ~*~ 

* * *

Wait! don't do anything to me yet! Look up! It says End of Part I, it was too long and I tried to fit everything into one chapter, but I'm not gonna torture anyone because, today, I'm uploading 2 CHAPTERS! YAY!! 

BUT review this one too, coz MAYBE next time, I would put a nasty cliffie and I'll upload really late. Got it?

After reviewing, you may now see CHAPTER 6!


	6. The Worst Thing that Could Happen

Here's a bonus! I uploaded 2 CHAPTERS! It's not because I'm happy, nor inspired... well maybe a bit. But, as I sat listening to my boring Chemistry Review teacher, an idea popped out of my mind and I was itching to write it, problem is, I'm sitting right in front of him.

but anyway, here it is guys! enjoy!

* * *

WAVES

6 The worst thing that could happen

Kenshin dusted himself from his "rough ride". Shortly, he was followed by Saito who stumbled to his feet. In any other situation, he would've laughed his head off. Saito, clearly not used to "rough rides" was disheveled to boot! His hair was everywhere. He almost looked like Sano. He decided not to point this out less he get killed on the spot. 

Saito gave him the death glare and he immediately turned his thoughts to the situation at hand. He looked around. Somehow, the "underground house" they were in, looked every bit as "homely". There were tables, cabinets, there was even a rug. There were walls which divided the place and he could glimpse a bed in one of the "rooms". 

He stopped amusing himself with the surroundings and looked straight ahead, there he saw the only door in the "house". He went near it, Saito close by. It was not locked. HE opened it and entered. What he saw surprised him. 

He was in a huge hall, a wide arsenal of weapons were put up on the wall, just for decorations, he hoped. Some were unfamiliar. But he believed he saw two kodachis and a katana on one side. He was still looking around when he noticed somebody sitting in a dark corner of the room. It was a man in his mid-40's cleaning up a wound. Somebody punched him in the face. He hoped it was Kaoru. 

"Welcome to my humble home, Battousai. I am Reiji Kurosaki." the man was looking at sardonically. 

"Where's Kaoru?" he snapped. The grin on the man's face faltered. 

"Who's this Kaoru?" he replied mocking him. 

"You know who I'm talking about. You could save yourself some trouble, if you know what I mean." He hinted, showing a bit of his sakabattou. His eyes burning on the man's face, his eyes amber. 

Saito smirked behind him. "What're you waiting for, Reiji? You've always wanted to see the Battousai fight. Congratulations. You'll actually see it first hand." Saito clapped his hands. 

"I don't think so, Battousai. I'm too old for games. And I'm afraid I'm not so good at any weapons you see here now." he smiled again. How Kenshin wants to wipe that smile off his face with his sakabattou. 

"But you see," Reiji continued, "I have someone to introduce to you." He smiled again. He snapped his fingers. The door opened, a female figure appeared. She had a mask on, covering her whole face except her eyes. 

Kenshin felt uneasy. He heard Saito curse behind him. Is he supposed to fight a woman? But there was something about the woman, he almost thought she was Kaoru, but there was something about her, her aura, very different, so hostile. She was radiating hate, anger and bloodlust. Kaoru wouldn't be like that. He heard Saito shift from his position. 

"You take care of the woman, and I'll make sure the old man doesn't escape" 

"May I introduce to you, Miss Kotori" 

Kotori? 

"she's DYING to see you." 

He heard the woman, Kotori, laugh. A sadistic laugh. She gave a mock bow. Hell! Even with her mask on, he knew she was laughing at him. Her eyes showed it. Blue. A strange resemblance to Kaoru. He forced those thoughts away. Something tells him, she's no ordinary woman. He guarded himself. 

"You don't want to do this " Kenshin said. 

Kotori just tilted her head to one side. 

"Battousai, do all of us a favor and cut the psychology bullshit!" he could hear Reiji in the background. Saito was already close to him, as if timing himself until he's sure Kotori wouldn't be able to interfere. 

Without any warning she suddenly run towards him. Graceful. He can't help but note. He was ready to receive any attack from her. He held his sakabattou in front of him. Midway towards him she suddenly came to a halt, a playful glint in her eyes she did a somersault, she disappeared to above, he looked up when a sharp blow hit him on the back. Spit spattered down his front. She kicked me! How did she do that? 

She was already yards away from him, she's quick he noted. She was jumping about, seemingly pleased with herself. Reiji laughed and clapped his hands. Kotori whirled around. 

"Little bird, she does play the part doesn't she?" he was talking to him. Kenshin wiped his mouth. 

"Stop playing with him now, and get on with it." Kotori was very much pleased with that statement when suddenly something caught her eye. 

"Aoshi! Where are you?!" Misao and Aoshi are here! Kenshin thought. They're outnumbered. He could ask them to find Kaoru while he fights this Kotori. Saito was nowhere in sight. He was about to turn to Misao when sharp kunais whirled past him. 

"Gah!" Misao shouted. The moment she entered the "hall" she saw a pair of kunais toward her. She didn't have time to react, when she realized she was pinned to the wall. 

"hahaha!" Kotori chirped. There was almost a childish spirit in her. As if she was just playing and having fun. She clapped her hands and looked at Reiji, she was expecting something, Reiji nodded and she jumped some more. Kenshin was getting irritated 

"Battousai, won't you like to know Kotori a little better?" 

Kenshin was getting confused. He was blown away by the Kotori's strength and behavior. What's Reiji getting into? And where's Aoshi and Saito? 

"Battousai." Kotori said for the first time. 

Kenshin's eye flew open, so did Misao's, still dangling on the wall. The voice was all too familiar. 

Kotori removed her mask. A smirk playing on her lips. Kenshin's jaw dropped. It was Kaoru! 

"Time to get started!" She suddenly sped off towards him. Kenshin, rigid with shock could only watch. Again she stopped midway and jumped, again. He can't hurt Kaoru no matter what it cost him. But he still had to protect himself, amidst all the confusion, he still had to. 

He expected to see Kotori/Kaoru behind him, no! she was still in mid-air, both her hands landed on his shoulder, she was behind him, she flung her arms around him as if hugging him! Kenshin was much more confused. 

"This has got to be a joke!" from the sleeve of her dress, she revealed a dagger, she kissed him briefly in the cheek before she cut his gi right across the chest. Her touch was so light that the blade barely touched his skin, drawing some blood from him. She tumbled vertically and distanced herself from him again. 

She was smiling, satisfied. She revealed another dagger from the sleeve of her dress, holding it in her other hand. She now has two daggers. She was flinging them like wings. 

Maybe she's being controlled by Reiji? Kenshin must knock some sense into her. It just can't be! Kaoru! Kaoru's fighting him! This must be some big joke. 

"Doryusen!" he hit the ground, sending gravel towards her, she jumped away and begun attacking him, both of her hands held daggers, every strike was blocked by Kenshin's sakabattou. And with every blow and every block they made, Kenshin was forced to walk backwards until he could not move back no more. He hit the wall. Kaoru's daggers blocked by his sword were pinning him against the wall. Misao was not much further away. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"Himura, what're you doing? Kaoru! What're you fighting Himura for?!" 

She glanced quickly at Misao then said, 

"What kind of friends are you?!" she seethingly, still pinning Kenshin to the wall. Misao was shocked! 

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you fighting Himura.?!" 

"Kaoru?!" Kenshin finally said. "Stop this now! We've been looking everywhere for you!" he managed still struggling. Kaoru jumped backwards. 

"Sure you did,"she cocked her lovely head. Kenshin recovered and started to walk towards her. 

"Stop right there, you scum! I don't want your filthy hands on me!" Kenshin stopped. It hurted, it hurted too much. 

"What're you saying?! You love Himura! Everybody knows that!" 

"I just realized I don't." she answered back. It pained Kenshin more. She said she hated him and now she's saying everything they had wasn't love?! Reiji was laughing in the background yelling words like "you brought this upon yourself!" 

She was removing the crimson red gi she was wearing. What is she doing? 

"No use for this now", she threw away her gi and revealed a breastplate. It just fitted her right. Kenshin suddenly realized what she was wearing. She was wearing what seems to be the remnants of the kimono she wore when she went missing. The Obi was still tied at her small waist. Her skirt was tattered, reaching just below the knees, but she still looked decent. She's wearing shoes. Leather. And gloves, the had covered it earlier. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail with the same ribbon. The image before him was mocking him. So much like the old Kaoru, but still different. 

"Done?" she snapped him back to reality. The ugly reality. 

A decision was formed in Kenshin's mind. He'll bring Kaoru back. He didn't know how, but he'll do everything he could to do so.There was promise in his eyes. 

"I'll bring you back, Kaoru." He smiled. That smile. That gentle rurouni smile. Kaoru was being stunned by his actions. 

"Like you can." She snapped back. 

When she turned around, he was gone from his spot. She felt an arm encircle her from her back, "How did he get behind me?" 

"I'll take you home." he said firmly so that every word would carve into Kaoru's mind. 

No! She whirled around, the tip of her small weapon grazing his left arm. He held her wrist, twisted it a bit. She winced in pain, unwillingly she dropped her weapon. She elbowed him on the face. He still did not let go. Blood begun to trickle down his chin. 

He roughly turned her to face him. He was holding her other wrist, wrenching the weapon off her hand, the blade cut through the skin in his hand. Blood came out. 

Her eyes widened as she realized that she had no weapon. His eyes. They were purple, only a tint of amber could be seen. (time to see some of our cute rurouni's tiny bad side! ^_^) But his stare was hard, full of determination. With an almost bored expression, he studied her face. His gaze travelling first to her eyes, then her nose, then his gaze lingered on her lips. His stare got harder, so did his grip. She was in pain. She could feel his heart and its steady beat against her chest. He could just smell him, somehow the smell seemed to fill her at the same time make her feel hunger. She opened her mouth to curse or something when suddenly she felt his lips against hers. 

"Go! Himura! Go!" he could hear Misao cheering in the background. He pressed his lips harder, she was wincing, fighting him off. She almost overthrew him but he only tightened his grip. He doesn't want to hurt Kaoru, there has to be a way to bring her back, he can't stop now. He won't. She was cursing him, he knows it. The sound reverberated through his throat arousing his want. 

"Stop struggling, you little wild cat" he said inching himself from her a bit. But then he came back and bit her lower lip demanding that she part them. Blood trickled from her lip, he drew blood from her! 

~*~ 

Saito wasn't in sight, in fact no one's seen him since Kotori/Kaoru entered the room. He was walking towards Reiji. Finally he'd get his job done. When Reiji realized he was going after him he shouted at Kaoru 

"Kotori help me!" unfortunately the weasel girl who was cheering on Kenshin at the moment. Her voice drowned those of Reiji. 

He looked at what was happening. He smirked, Battousai's kissing his woman. She seems like she's putting up a fight though. Reiji begun to run, "Coward!" 

~*~ 

Kenshin stopped to look at Kaoru's face. She was red! From anger or embarrassment, maybe both. 

"How does it feel? Want more?" he said under his breath. 

Uhoh. Now she's angry. 

A grin lit up her face. She bit his lip! It hurted. Kenshin was shocked by the turn of events. He raised his head a bit. Kaoru headbutted him, he felt dizzy, loosening his grip. She kicked him right in the stomach. Kenshin doubled back in pain. He didn't expect that. He felt so dizzy he didn't know where she was. 

When he saw her again, she was already wielding two kodachis (like Aoshi...) 

"I would never hurt you, Kaoru..." he put his sword back into its saya. 

"Haya!" she him on the chest, he looked at her. Kaoru froze. 

"What's wrong with him?" She hit him again in the leg. Following a circular pattern around him, she begun hitting him everywhere. Sometimes she hit Kenshin and everytime she did, Kenshin would just look at her as if forgiving her. 

"I would never hurt you, Kaoru..." No matter how weak he'd become, he still wouldn't draw his sword, he would just defend himself. 

Getting pissed off, Kaoru dropped her weapons and went to Kenshin. She landed a punch on his face. Kenshin turned his head towards her again, and smiled. 

"What's the matter with you?!" She kicked and slapped and punched him. It didn't waver him one bit. 

Misao and the others were just watching. Even if they wanted to help Kenshin, they wouldn't want to fight Kaoru. 

Kaoru continued beating Kenshin. Why is he always smiling? Is he mocking me? 

Kenshin was thinking that maybe he'd lose all his blood by the way Kaoru was beating him up. But he wouldn't hurt her. He would never draw his sword! The memory of Tomoe's death came back to him. No! I'd rather die than hurt her. Kaoru punched him on the face again. In this case maybe he would die. Kaoru has pulled up his hair. 

"Do you think I'm weak?! Answer me! Why don't you fight?!" She angrily shook him. 

Kenshin looked up to answer, when something fell on his face. Tears. Kaoru was crying. He placed his arms around her. She tried to shake him off, but he only held on her tighter. 

"Shh... calm down, koishii. Let's talk...." Kenshin tried as hard as he could to talk although both his cheeks were sore. Just then Reiji ran past them, Saito close on his heels. ~*~ 

Aoshi had already set Misao free from the kunais. He looked at the fight, Kenshin was being beaten by a woman?! And that woman just happens to be Kaoru. He was in one of the rooms. One of them was full of books. He was about to read one of them when he heard the commotion. He found Misao pinned to a wall, Battousain kissing and Saito running after an old man. Misao was still cheering on. 

Kenshin has been able to calm Kaoru down. 

"Women..." he thought. 

The old man being chased by Saito was coming their way. Misao saw this too and prepared to capture the old man, he must be Reiji. 

"Oh no! you're not getting away this time!" Misao took out her kunais, she aimed towards Reiji and pinned him to the wall. The tables have turned. 

Kaoru saw this and immediately left Kenshin. In a moment she hit Saito, busy with Reiji, in the legs. He tried to hit back whoever hit him. She ducked and went to free her master. Kenshin was already behind her and holding her back. 

"Get out of here!" Kenshin shouted. (Most of Kenshin's wounds are from Kaoru's punches, the only wound he had from her weapon was the one on his arm, and two on his chest. He could still move although not much...) Saito nodded. He took Reiji now unconscious (he hit him!). Misao followed. Aoshi hesitated first and turned to leave. 

"Let go of me! I have to save him!" she was kicking in the air. 

"He's not what you think he is!" 

"And you're not so different!" 

He pinned her to the ground. 

"Calm down. Kaoru. I'm not gonna hurt you!" 

"You already did!" He didn't understand 

"I would never want to hurt you in any way. Kaoru, I love you. I don't even know why you'd want to attack us. Please calm down." 

"No!" she tried to free herself, turned to look at him. Sadness, that's what she saw. And Love? She won't be fooled again. She wanted to cry for being helpless. 

"Okay" she finally said. Kenshin kissed her forehead. 

Kenhsin saw her face soften. He slowly loosened his grip. 

Sucker! she kicked him and she stood up. 

Why does this feel wrong? When he kissed her, a jolt ran through her. She hated it. Everytime he says he loves her, her heart skips a beat. 

"Kaoru tell me what your problem is, if I've wronged you, I'd gladly accept any punishment." He soothed her. 

Does he love me? Or is this one of his tricks again? Anger ran through her body. She kicked him. He winced in pain, his wounds from moments ago were stinging! But his emotional turmoil was much worse. He doesn't want to hurt Kaoru in any other way, but he needs to get her back! 

He looked up at Kaoru. She was wiping her tears away. She had already picked up the dagger she had before. He winced. 

"Kaoru…" almost a year of lacking sleep and food was taking its toll. Not to mention, his wounds 

"The Kaoru you knew is no more." She went towards him, her dagger sinking into his side. Blood begun to pour out from the wound. He lost his balance, he fell. Kaoru caught him. She whispered something in his ear, then turned to leave. 

"Kaoru..." Was he about to lose her again after his long search? No! he stretched out his hand but Kaoru had already walked away. He was losing consciousness. Blood was still poring from his wound. He just lied there, unconscious... he tried to reach for her again but then his body finally gave in, and he fainted. 

~*~ 

Aoshi let Misao and Saito go ahead of him. He wanted to check out that library again. When he got there, he took some of the books with him. As he was about to go out, He decided to take a look at Battoussai's fight. Everything was a mess. Weapons were all over the ground. Lying on the floor was Kenshin. He ran to him. 

He was still breathing. For a moment, he thought he was already dead. He looked around, There was no Kaoru in sight, no trace of her at all. He'll deal with that later. Kenshin needs medical attention. He took him and made his way out. 

In the shadows of a poorly litten room, lay a woman, tears were running down her cheeks. She was alone, her master was gone. She almost killed Battousai. Somehow it seemed like she had stabbed herself too. 

~*~ 

_"I am Kotori, remember that. One day, I will come back and finish this fight"_  
  


* * *

Whew! finally finished! I have this wonderful image of the fight but somehow words are not enough to express it. I hope you didn't got confused. If there's a problem just tell me 

You know what? Why didn't any of Kenshin's enemies thought about this?! Who is the one person Kenshin would've never fought?! Kaoru! he would never hurt her! therefore, he can't fight her! she is more than just a weakness! okay i admit, I'm quite pissed that Kaoru didn't have that much fight. I really think that women who fight are so cool! 

Maybe someday, I'll go back to this chapter and when I'm able to make up a cool fight scene, I'' update it. 

Up next... weather changes and the interrogation with that stupid Reiji! 

Wait! Am I forgetting something?! what could it be?! oh! I know now,,, please review. and the other one , well here it is! I won't be uploading quick, well not the every other day basis but maybe the next chapter would be quite late... but hey! you got two chapters! I'm fixing the next one. I'm trying to make it light... (^_^) 


	7. The Visitor

**Disclaimer:** No, I Don't own RK... 

Sorry I was in a slump lately... *muttering* curse chemistry, 5 pages? can you believe that? 

Sorry if updated more late than usual... I was dealing with the hardships of being a girl... but hey! it is longer than the other chapters...

* * *

WAVES

6. The Visitor

Megumi who was cleaning Kenshin's wounds awhile ago was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened. Tonight, Sano came in with Kenshin drooping unto his arms. None of his wounds were serious, except the one on his side. He was still unconscious. 

Sano wasn't able to tell her anything since he, himself don't understand what exactly happened. He said something about him missing in action. Misao on the other hand seems to know a lot of things, she was dying to tell them everything. Aoshi was trying to calm her and was telling her that, everything will be revealed in time. They assured them one thing though, Kaoru is alive. She would've clapped her hands or something if not for the seriousness in their manner of speaking. 

Finally when they were all gathered together cleaned and refreshed. Saito was nowhere in sight, something about his new "catch". Misao told them everything 

They all fell silent. The story was unbelievable. She hasn't heard anything like it before. How could Kaoru turn against them. She's just not the type, she would be the last person to ever abandon them. 

Sano hit the back of Yahiko's head. 

"I told you not to call her busu too much!" 

"Then you should've stopped teasing her about her cooking! Now look what happened." 

"That can't be the reason, she could've already beaten you guys up without turning against us. It has to be something deeper. Do you guys know any reason why she'd do that?" Misao said. 

Nobody could think of a reason. Yes, I used to tease her about Ken-san, but that's too shallow. Megumi contemplated with herself. 

"Ah! I give up! There's absolutely no reason why Jou-chan would want to hurt us! She loves Kenshin and she treats us as her family. If that's a reason to hurt people, then we could've killed each other a long time ago." 

"But… she just can't… I mean, why should she hate us?" Yahiko asked him. 

"I dunno, maybe that Reiji freak messed with her mind or something." Sano said thoughtlessly. 

"That's impossible, no one can manipulate the mind of another person" Megumi contradicted. 

"I believe, Sano has a point Megumi." Aoshi who was silent all the time finally said. He was in the corner reading the books he found. 

Sano beamed proudly at them. 

"What do you mean, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. All eyes are darted towards Aoshi now. 

"Megumi, didn't you say before that Kaoru's mind might have been affected by that wound on her head?" 

"Yes, but Misao said she recognized everyone perfectly, If she had amnesia, she wouldn't have had any memories of some sort." 

"Yes, she wouldn't have any memories of her past. But Reiji could tell her." 

"Why would he do that?" Yahiko asked. 

Misao whose mouth was hanging open, closed it. "Yeah, if he wanted Kaoru to fight us, why tell her about her friends?" 

"Perhaps, he didn't tell her we're her friends. Perhaps he told her otherwise." 

That made perfect sense. Aoshi threw the books at them, barely missing Kenshin's leg, who was at the time still asleep. They were all around him as though he's some dead guy they're mourning for. 

They each took a book. They were shocked by its contents, some of the parts were true, but so twisted. No wonder Kaoru thought they were scums. 

"Tell me Megumi, could he have brainwashed Kaoru with these?" Sano blurted out after a moment of silence. 

"I suppose…" Megumi shivered. Almost everything in the book was true, but all of those were in their past. Yahiko's no longer a pickpocket just as much as Sano was a gangster and she an opium maker. She knew someday, their darker pasts would come haunt them. Now, it's happening, what's worse, their friend was against them. She tried to control herself as a WAVE of emotions ran through her. (I know, the title's lame, but hey! Whatcha gonna do?) 

"Ugh… that's gotta be sick! Shishio?! The savior of Japan?! You've gotta be kidding!" Sano once again broke the silence. 

"Wait! Wait! Check this out! Enishi, Kaoru's savior! My ass…" Yahiko said, jeering at the text. 

Somehow they found it all too funny. Misao went to take a look. 

"Oooohhh…. Tell me, when did Kenshin seduced Kaoru? Why you could put those two in one room for a whole day and I bet you, they wouldn't go far!" 

"I bet you they'll just be talking about how each other's day was or maybe they'll talk about the weather." 

"and Kenshin would be talking about his laundry and Kaoru will rant about you or me." Yahiko supplied 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"Hey Megumi! What does yours say?!" the trio went nearer. 

"I'm afraid it's not as funny as yours. Somehow it's the truth…" she bowed her head and handed them the book. 

After reading, their smiles quickly disappeared. 

"Yeah" Sano said, handing her back the book, "She'll think we're scums or something." 

_ "What kind of friends are you?!"_

Misao suddenly remembered. She slumped back. 

"Yeah… OW! That Reiji! I'm gonna wring his neck for doing this to us!" 

Kenshin was stirring, the effects of the medicine still on him. He tried to get up but couldn't. He could see all his friends gathered around him, their faces gloomy. He turned his head to the side and saw the cloth he kept with Kaoru's embroidery in it. It had a cut in the center. The word love couldn't be recognized. Just like his love couldn't be recognized. Memories of the fight came back to him. 

_"One day, I will come back and finish this fight. "_

Kaoru would come back. But all for the wrong reasons. To fight him. Maybe even kill him. Megumi noticed that he's awake. 

"Lay down and sleep, Ken-san. Tomorrow will be the interrogation with Reiji. You better have enough strength by tomorrow morning." 

He laid back. Reiji Kurosaki. He felt his blood broil. Because of some psychopath, many people would suffer his obsession. He would know everything in time, then he'll bring Kaoru back! With that in mind, he fell asleep again. 

~*~ 

Morning… 

"Oooo… so this is how the market looks like!" Kaoru thought to herself as she strolled. Her eyes were getting as large as saucers and she can't stop her jaw from dropping. She took one of her master's boats to get to the mainland and now she's shopping for new clothes. She couldn't help herself, she wasn't allowed to go outside. 

People were looking at the strangely dressed girl looking over the ribbons. Her hair was so shiny, everybody felt jealous. She has a slim figure too. Her blue eyes sparkled with the excitement that of a child. She seemed fascinated by everything. Men passing by would stop and look at her, admiration in their eyes. A group of men were keeping a close watch on her. Eyeing her every move. 

In the corner of her eye she saw a woman hit in the head a man staring at her. People in the mainland sure are weird. She noticed a white ribbon and picked it up. 

"Oh! I like this one." She said, picking up a white kerchief, embroidered in black was a picture of a dragon. 

"That would look very nice on you, lady" a thug looking man said behind her. He had a smirk on his face. Something tells her this guy's trouble. 

"You think so?" she said haughtily, she flashed a sweet smile to the vendor and asked, "How much for the ribbon?". The vendor told her the price and she pulled her moneybag from her sleeve. She took some of her master's money. Hehehe…the old man's gonna be angry for her spending his money, but her clothes were too old, besides, she'll save him later anyway. Everything would be compensated. 

The ugly thug was still looking at her. She turned to him and bid him "Good day", tilted her chin and turned on her heel to check out the other stalls. Her mission would be tonight and she has all the time in the world. 

She went to check out some kimonos, she fell in love with a blue one she found. It was a shade darker than her eyes, there were images depicting waves at the bottom. (okay, I'm a miserable wretch…*sigh*). There were seashell designs on the sleeve. Somehow she felt herself deeply magnetized with anything to do with the sea. Oh well… IT IS beautiful. She bought it. She also bought a white obi. 

"Maybe I should buy two kimonos" she mused as she saw a pink one in another stall. As she walked on, she noticed the thugs from before still following her around. She took a mirror from her bag, it has an image of a rose for design. ( she bought that one too… ^_^ girls love shopping!) 

She used the mirror to see the men behind her. "Not doing a very good job hiding, I see…" there were three of them. They all looked dumb. She could take them on. 

She suddenly made a turn in a dark alley. The thugs followed her, something on their face tells anyone who dared to look showed menace. 

Kaoru/Kotori suddenly felt herself flung against the wall, a hand choking her. The largest of the men, the one holding her told his friends to get her money bag. 

"Don't move, Missy, If you don't wanna get hurt, that is" the ugliest and biggest of the three tried to peer at her eyes. Her bangs were covering her eyes and she was grinning. (the thugs are numbered 1-3, 3 being the biggest and ugliest, the one choking Kaoru/Kotori). 

Thug #2 got pissed and asked "What're you grinning for, girl? Think we're funny?". Thug #1 was shoving the money inside his gi. 

Kaoru/Kotori nodded her head and laugh as much as she can. One hand gripped thug #3 hand and twisted it. 

Thug #3: "Ah! She nearly broke my arm" he let go of Kaoru, he looked up and was greeted by one of Kaoru/Kotori's kicks. #2 and #1 tried to help but was too late. 

#2 felt a kick in his stomach and #1 fell above him. In a few seconds, all three thugs were knocked out cold. Kotori (I'll just call Kaoru, Kotori okay?) took her money bag from #1, along with her money bags she also found jewelries, money and many other things of value. Jackpot! 

"Never mess with a lady enjoying her shopping" she told the thugs, she smirked then flipped her hair and strutted out of the alley. (so un-Kaoru like! Kotori's more like a punk!) 

She made her way to the inn she was staying in. She felt for the jewelries. "Their loss, my gain" she happily thought to herself and begun humming. On the side of the street she saw a beggar and a child seated together. The child looks so thin. She felt guilty. (much more like Kaoru now!) she took the jewelries along with the other things she found and placed them in front of the beggar. She smiled sweetly and said "Have a nice day.". 

The child smiled at her, so did the beggar. The only money she had left now is her moneybag. "Oh well…" she walked on towards the inn humming to herself, a bounce in her every step. She remembered the child's face and a smile beamed on her face. The people around thought they never saw anyone as beautiful. 

~*~ 

Saito puffed a smoke, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, Misao and Yahiko were all lined up behind him. All of them expectant for the upcoming interview. When they got there however, they saw Reiji pacing back and forth in his prison cell. His hair ruffled, stubbles were visible just below his chin. He was incredibly pale and he looked so haggard. He was muttering to himself. 

The guy had been such a nuisance eversince he woke up. They have sent people to look the cave through but went back saying that there was no longer any living being in the acursed cave. 

So Kaoru has left... he didn't feel good about that. Kenshin probably would never fight that woman. He didn't want to fight a woman too, he looked at Aoshi, considering that he didn't interfere with the fight last time, he's probably thinking along those lines too. 

Damn! At this case no person could fight that Kamiya Girl! Perhaps if they get another woman to fight. He looked at Misao, no use, she's friends with the girl. He again puffed smoke. They were nearing Reiji's cell now. 

"He's been like that all night, the bastard! We couldn't get anything from him!" Saito was visibly and obviously pissed off so Sano, being the thinking machine that he is decided to pop up a question, 

"What is he crazy or something?! I can beat him into talking if you can't do it! C'mon let me at 'em! Hey you! Wanna piece of this" he brandished his fist in front of Reiji's face. 

"Don't you think we tried that too, ahou!" Saito replied irritably 

The half-crazed man seemed to look at them and chuckled a bit and went about pacing again. 

"You said you found a supply of opium in the cave." Saito asked Aoshi. The latter only nodded. 

"Must be an opium addict." they all concluded 

"You!" Saito turned towards Megumi "You're a doctor, you seem to know about opiums, do you think he's an addict?" 

Megumi flinched at the sound of opium, she used to make them. Sano flinched too, his friend died because of it. Megumi went to take a closer look 

"I can't tell much. He seems to be since he's so jumpy. But I'm not sure, I need to take a closer look, but it's too dark." Megumi said. 

He was muttering something beneath his breath. Kenshin came closer to listen. 

"Obsessive-compulsive behavior my ass… what do they know?… they're nuts I tell you…don't know what they're doing, lousy government…. Even had the nerve to fire me…" Kenshin's brows furrowed and signaled the others to come closer. They all listened. 

"what's he talking about?" Yahiko who can't understand a thing asked only to be told to shut up by Misao and Megumi, he shrugged and listened. He was bored. He wanted to look for Kaoru in that island again, maybe she's still there, besides she's all alone. His thought were cut by a mention of Battousai's name. 

"That Battousai… he'll pay… yes! I'll make him pay." He was laughing so low, his fingers twitching. 

"What did Battousai do to you, Reiji?" Kenshin asked, his voice gone cold. 

"He…he... ruined… my life…" he said miserably. 

"How?" Kenshin continued asking 

"Many people were keeping him under cover… they wouldn't believe anything I say… said, I was mad!" 

This isn't working… "What did you do to Kaoru Kamiya?" Reiji didn't even flinch. Kenshin revised his question, "What did you do to Kotori?" 

Right then a menacing grin came into view on his face. 

"Oh? The little twit?!" he laughed. "She'll do everything I tell her, what a bitch!" 

"That's it! Let me at 'em!" Sano was suddenly shaking the prison bars. Megumi and Yahiko restrained him. Kenshin looked like he was halfway into thinking wether to slice the man up or shut Sano up. 

"How did you get her?" Kenshin asked again. 

"Lured her…" he was scratching head too much. 

"How?" Misao asked suddenly 

"Pretended to …be… drowning…she and that kid fell…for…it" he was now scratching his face. 

"Knew it" Megumi said still listening. 

KID?! Misao felt her brow twitching. How dare this man compare her to a kid?! She's a full grown woman now, thank you and she doesn't need a half-crazed maniac referring to her as some kid! She looked at Aoshi, his face stoic. He was eyeing the man. She looked around, nobody seemed to have noticed Reiji's reference to her. She huffed and listened. 

"the injury to her head, it caused her to lose her memory" Megumi said 

"Did you in any way caused that?" Saito asked, Reiji just looked at him and didn't answer. Aoshi repeated his question for him. Saito snorted and took another cig. 

"no… stupid idea" Saito snapped at him. "I was just gonna kidnap her… to piss Battousai off! But she lost her memory and I turned her into my human doll." He was twirling some of his hair in his fingers. 

"You brainwashed her…" Aoshi said 

"I guess…" Reiji shrugged. 

"You made her hate us!" Yahiko said angrily "now, she won't come back! because of you!" 

"I think so..." he just shrugged and turned his back on him. 

"Battousai!" He pointed a finger at Kenshin "How did it feel fighting your woman?! How does it feel to be hated by her?! to regard you as scum! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you I would've---" he suddenly burst into a fit. He was pounding the ground with his fist, still laughing. 

Kenshin was just quiet. 

Saito took something from his drawer and showed it to Aoshi and pointed at Reiji. 

Aoshi showed him what Saito gave him. It was a picture of a lady. 

Reiji's eyes flung in recognition he tried to grab the picture but Saito took it and shoved it in front of him. "Aki…" Reiji said still trying to get the picture. 

They all looked at the picture, there were some blood on it, thanks to Misao. (remember? the sticky thing on chap.5). It was a picture of a woman. her hair was just as long as Megumi's, she did seem a bit like Megumi. 

"Who is she?" Kenshin asked. 

Reiji's eyes flashed some recognition upon seeing the picture, but the sight of the blood made his face go pale. He groaned and slumped on the floor, his hand on his head. 

"Aki…" 

"Who's Aki?" 

"…wife…" he was rocking back and forth 

"Where is she now?" 

Reiji shook his head. "No…no… I didn't mean to… Aki, I'm sorry, please forgive me…" he was crying. 

"I need a woman to speak to him," Saito said. Megumi volunteered since she seemed to be the best choice judging from the picture. Misao was too excited. She went nearer the cell and tried talking to him, he didn't respond. 

She decided to enter the prison cell. Sano tried to protest but she stopped him. He put his hands in his pockets and muttered "be careful" she smiled and went by Reiji who was still crying. 

Megumi tried her best to comfort him when all she wanted to do was to slap the man until he's unconscious. 

"Soothe him" Saito said. She did. 

"Reiji" she tried her best for him not to look at her, he might recognize she's a fake. 

"Aki?" 

"Hai…" 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Why?" 

"I hurted you." 

"When? I mean… it's okay" 

"It was your fault though…" his voice was suddenly cold 

"Hm? What do you mean?" 

"You told me I was crazy… you tried to talk me out of my job too like those bastards!" 

Megumi was getting scared. She looked at her friends when suddenly she was pulled by Reiji, he shook her 

"You think I'm crazy too! You b***h! You were cheating on me! You deserved to die you f*****g b***h!" 

Megumi was really scared now, she tried to get away when he pulled her again, this time choking her. Everyone was trying to get in now. 

"I'll slice you up! You slut!" the look on his eyes scared her and she couldn't move. Suddenly a fist came smacking on Reiji's face, 

"Don't touch her you crazy sonofabitch!" 

"Sano!" she quickly went behind him. He was about to have another go at him when she stopped him. 

"Let's get out of here!" 

Sano quickly recovered and led her outside. It has started raining. 

~*~ 

"Crazy guy that Reiji!" Saito said when they have all calmed down and sitting at his office. It was still raining. 

"An addict too, judging from how he looked like." 

"You bet he is!" Sano said spitting in disgust while protectively sitting beside Megumi. 

The rest of the Kenshin-gumi glanced at each other with a knowing smile. Megumi saw this and blushed for a brief moment. 

"Thanks but I don't think that crazy maniac will choke me now." she said at the same time moving a few inches from Sano. 

Upon realizing this, Sano moved away too, his face going red. She was grateful for Sano's concern. She looked up at him. 

"He must be the cutest nuthead in Japan!" she stiffened a giggle and looked down. 

Misao was so jealous of Megumi and Sano. "Why can't Aoshi be like that?" 

"Why don't we look more into his past. The answers may lie there." Aoshi said. 

They all sat there, thinking about Reiji… he murdered his wife coz she thought he was crazy, which is the truth. Now he's blaming it on Kenshin, whom he's obsessed about. And now he's making their lives miserable. 

That's just shallow, he's just looking for someone to blame it all on, and Kenshin was a perfect candidate. Somehow the interrogation rose more questions than answer theirs. 

Everyone was quiet, all that could be heard was the spatter of rain outside. 

Kenshin glanced at the couple too and wondered if ever they'll be able to bring Kaoru back 

* * *

There's not much goings on in this chapter but every chapter is important in this story. Later, this might hold some significance. *sigh* I must say, I'm not quite satisfied with this, and I don't know if i could keep up these "tender moments" for the rk couples 

I can't get my act together! it's all EvilMe's fault! if it weren't for her I could've done Chapter 8 by now! 

Finally I told my friends that I am writing a fic. Gosh! It was my secret for a long time... so if one of you is reading this, a BIG hello to you! Wait! I forgot to tell them the title! Oh well... seems like they just have to discover it for themselves... hehehe! 

NEXT... someone's gonna be taken! who could it be?! pretty soon, Kaoru/Kotori's gonna have a comeback! how? I dunno... can they handle her?! 

REVIEW REPLIES: 

Lisa Oceans Potter: thanks so much for reviewing! 

Star of Foam: thanks so much! I was disappoited with the fight scene coz I had something graceful,bloody and cool in my head. I have problem putting them into words. Wait... I NEVER interpreted anything good in my head! ah! 

Aya45: Kaoru would probably have a hard time trusting the Kenshin-gumi, but Reiji's not able to dictate anything to her, so she'll be doing things her way. 

Lendra-chan: Fun to know someone's enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Keep reading! 

My mind works best at midnight, but since I have to get up for review classes, I'm already in bed at that time, though, VERY MUCH AWAKE, I cook up something juicy during those nights but end up forgetting them... but maybe if you REVIEW, I'll remember... ^_^ 

MEme (the normal side of me): Wait! that was EvilMe speaking! I always do my best! 

EvilMe: Shut your trap! *knocks MEme unconscious* MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm taking over! YOU! YES YOU! REVIEW OR ELSE... *still laughing* 

MEme: "help..." 


	8. Kidnapped

p  
  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own RK or Kenshin, or Kaoru, or Misao or Soujiro… I think I can claim Reiji though. Dang!  
  
/p  
  
p  
  
I LOVED writing this part. FelicitousMe is taking over! I just love this part. I have my favorite here and that "part" for me is so adorable! well hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it!  
  
/pp  
  
Hey! I thought of a new title, Surpassing Waves! I mean they surpass some challenges and there's waves too... Whatcha think? but that means I'm going to change the title in the previous chapters too, just tell me what you think, ne?  
  
/pp  
  
I'm having fun with splitting my personalities! so I put them again. hope you don't mind! I'm just bored... that's all...brbr  
  
hr  
  
p  
  
centerWAVES/center  
  
/pp  
  
u8 Kidnapped/u  
  
/pp  
  
/pp  
  
i "…I will come back and finish this fight"/i  
  
/pp  
  
Kenshin suddenly remembered what Kaoru, Kotori, whatever whispered in his ear before he lost his consciousness. His wounds weren't that deep, the only one that hurted that on his side. He should've taken care of himself more. The shock and the lack of sleep were one of the elements that he was unconditioned for that fight.  
  
/pp  
  
Megumi said that Kaoru was brainwashed. He had already read the books Aoshi showed them awhile ago. Kaoru has become loyal to Reiji and he knows that she would come and get him. Hey! A plan suddenly formed in his mind.  
  
/pp  
  
"Saito, have you got anyone to guard Reiji?" he asked.  
  
/pp  
  
Saito seemed surprised by his question but opted not to ask.  
  
/pp  
  
"Yeah" he replied lazily  
  
/pp  
  
"Excellent!" Kenshin was flashing a smile, his teeth almost showing. Everyone was confused.  
  
/pp  
  
"What's excellent Kenshin?" Megumi asked. Sano was looking at him as if he'd gone crazy just like Reiji. Misao was looking at him curiously. Aoshi was watching him at the corner of his eye and Yahiko's attention was somewhere else.  
  
/pp  
  
"Saito, how about I guard him?" He asked Saito, he just shrugged then nodded "Whatever" , he said  
  
/pp  
  
"What are you thinking?!" Sano exclaimed "You're not planning to rip him apart right?"  
  
/pp  
  
Kenshin just shook his head.  
  
/pp  
  
"I have every reason to believe that Kaoru's in this village…" nobody was speaking "she's become so loyal to him. She believes that he's all she's got… tonight, is the soonest time she could get him. Why don't we surprise her?" Kenshin smiled at them. Aoshi and Saito seemed to understand. Seeing this, Misao relaxed and nodded. Sano for once shut up. Yahiko's attention was towards them again.  
  
/pp  
  
"Miss Megumi, I have something to ask of you."  
  
/pp  
  
~*~  
  
/pp  
  
The rain was spattering on her clothes. "Good thing I wore leather…" Kotori unhappily thought to herself. Her boots splashed water all over as she strode one purposeful stride after the other. (yep! Boots! I have a thing for boots, but somehow find myself spending money on chocolate bars… well on with the story…)  
  
/pp  
  
She was wearing a new set of clothes, much better than the rags she wore during her fight with Kenshin. She mentally slapped herself as her thoughts wandered to that kiss. Somehow, as if embedded in that kiss was a promise, as if desperate to bring her back no matter what.  
  
/pp   
  
"Baka!" she muttered to herself.  
  
/pp  
  
"Cute baka" her mind countered. Eversince meeting him, she's become so unstable with herself. She hissed and pushed the thought away.  
  
/pp  
  
"I need to focus on more important things!"  
  
/pp  
  
She turned around a corner her cape whipping behind her. She put her hood on, hiding her face from view. On each side of her hips were her trusty daggers.  
  
/pp   
  
She walked on until the police station came to view. By the gate she saw something. (ew! doggie poopies!)  
  
/pp  
  
It was a little boy who looks like he's selling something. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes, upon entering the compound, she heard him whistling a tune, she shrugged and went on.  
  
/pp   
  
She found it all too easy to enter, she found one policeman guarding the gate, she knocked him out with her fist. What a weakling. She pressed on and found herself in a clearing. Nobody seems to be there. Lax Security. She went on, not noticing two pairs of eyes following her every move.  
  
/pp   
  
Finally, she entered the main compound. The only guard that could be seen was asleep. She went closer to have a peek, he seemed muscular. Better not wake him up I guess. She carefully took the keys from his pocket. Strange how that man looks like a rooster. She went on and searched for her master.  
  
/pp   
  
The air seemed to fill up with the smell of cigarettes, she thought she heard some tapping on the roof aside from the rain pouring down. /pp  
  
Someone was there! Then she heard something…  
  
/pp   
  
"Meeoro?!" "mimimeow!!!" (^_^)  
  
/pp   
  
Just a cat, she thought. It almost sounded like oro. Maybe the cat has something stuck on its throat. She went on.  
  
/pp   
  
She was startled when she saw someone sitting along the corridor, it was a lady! She tried to act normal.  
  
/pp   
  
"Oh! Are you visiting someone too?" she had so many bottles with her, she was also carrying a bag. "My husband works here.OHOHOHO!" She smiled.   
  
/pp   
  
Kotori decided she should go and finish business now. She gave the lady a polite nod and said "Yes I'm visiting someone, my father. Bye then." She left as quickly as she could. She glanced back at the woman. Strange, she thought she saw fox ears pop from out of her head. I must hurry, I might be having a fever.  
  
/pp   
  
Finally she found herself in front of her master's cell. She opened the lock and destroyed it. Just to be sure.  
  
/pp   
  
"Oh!"  
  
/pp   
  
"What's that?" someone was still there? She listened closely.  
  
/pp   
  
"Kooh! Kooh!" "Kooh! Kooh!" (imagine a bird only that its being pressed down by rhino...)  
  
/pp   
  
Just a bird. She sighed. She's become a bit jumpy ever since starting on this mission. "Must be a jungle out there!" she thought to herself and went on and entered the cell. She found her master slumped against the wall. She tried waking him up but he wouldn't. She decided to carry him instead.  
  
/pp   
  
With much difficulty she was able to get out of the cell, when suddenly a net was flung at her, it covered both her and her master.  
  
/pp   
  
"What the-?" she recognized the guard who looked like rooster and another cop puffing a smoke.  
  
/pp   
  
It's a trap! She dropped Reiji roughly on the floor, his head bumping the prison bars. (oh how I wish he'd BLEED!)  
  
/pp  
  
She took out her knives and effortlessly cut through the net. She kicked the rooster head in the stomach, but he caught her feet.  
  
/pp   
  
"Not so fast, missy!" she threw one of her daggers towards him, he was able to elude it but lost his balance, he stumbled to the ground, freeing Kaoru. She turned around and saw the smoking cop. He was just standing there. She hit a flying kick on his face. It didn't seem to affect him. She kicked him again and again. It still didn't affect him. She took her dagger and whirled at him. He raised his hands and backed away, as if mocking her. She threw the dagger at him, it caught his shirt and he was pinned to the wall. He still had that lazy look on his face.  
  
/pp   
  
She decided to leave immediately, the rooster head was coming towards her. She was about to go out, the rooster head hot on her tracks. She reached the doorway, but the lady she saw was blocking it. She held a bottle, as if to spray it on her face. She ducked and kicked the bottle out of her hands.   
  
/pp   
  
She wasted no time and went to get out, the rain was pouring hard. She was now in the clearing, sharp kunais were thrown at her. She eluded it.  
  
/pp   
  
"That was close!" she heard a girl shout. A girl came out from the trees, a tall man behind her. The girl threw more kunais at her, she dodged them by doing a somersault. She jumped and used one of the trees to get her up on the roof. Someone was already there. A certain red-headed, cross-scarred fellow.  
  
/pp   
  
She was caught off guard and almost fell, he caught her. He still didn't pull her. She was on the roof's edge. Kenshin was the only thing that was keeping her from falling.  
  
/pp   
  
"Megumi! The bottle!" his voice was cold. His eyes were rimmed with gold rings.  
  
/pp   
  
The lady from before threw the bottle from below. She noticed the vendor boy from outside, the rooster head,puffing cop, kunai girl and the tall man, the last three she recognized as the ones at their "hideout". All of them were looking at her.  
  
/pp   
  
She should've known this was a trap!  
  
/pp   
  
Kenshin caught the bottle. Pretending to be a "cat" was boring. He was about to spray the contents on Kaoru's face when she suddenly kicked him. She held on to his sakabattou in his side to pull herself up. Now she was wielding it and swung it from side to side, fascinated.  
  
/pp   
  
She went towards Kenshin who was regaining his balance. He just whirled around, dodging her attack. In a quick move, he was behind her. He had her arm behind her back. She swung her other hand, the one holding his sword. He caught her hand in time, he wrenched the weapon from her hands. His sword fell to the roof.  
  
/pp   
  
He put her other hand behind her back too. He took the bottle and was about to spray the sleeping potion at her face, she tried to bite his hand, he pulled away in time. He whispered into her hear.  
  
/pp   
  
i"Rest now, my Kaoru"/i  
  
/pp   
  
In a few seconds, Kaoru/Kotori fell asleep on Kenshin's shoulders, the raining pouring down on them. Kenshin sighed as the others from below cheered. He took her in his arms and reached for his sakabattou. He resheathed it (is that right? Msword says its wrong.) and jumped down from the roof. His friend went closer and took a look at Kaoru, except for Saito, he was busy putting back the still unconscious Reiji. They gave him some of Megumi's sleeping potion earlier.  
  
/pp   
  
She looked so peaceful. Her bangs were covering her eyes. They were all soaking wet now, but none of them seemed to care.  
  
/pp   
  
"I thought we blew it when she destroyed that lock!" Misao said. They were planning to lock her up in the cell. The net was plan B.  
  
/pp   
  
"Good thing you pretended to be a bird, but you sounded more like the birds from those Coocoo clocks I saw before." Sano said suddenly.  
  
/pp   
  
Misao was fuming. Megumi was laughing at her.   
  
/pp   
  
"You have shamed the Oniwabanshu." Yahiko commented.  
  
/pp   
  
"Why you!" Misao went to beat the living daylights out of the two when Aoshi patted her back and pointed at Kenshin's direction then he looked for something to save them from the rain.  
  
/pp   
  
Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and even Saito looked too. The three smiled pleasantly at the scene before them. Saito shook his head, brought his hands in the air and went back inside. He came out again and threw them some umbrellas.  
  
/pp   
  
"Now get out." he muttered. He didn't really want to participate but they told him that he should because they helped him get Reiji.  
  
/pp  
  
Kenshin was clinging unto Kaoru as though he might lose her again. Her head was propped on his right leg. He was stroking her hair lovingly. He brushed her cheeks as if to memorize every angle of her face. He kissed her forehead then her cheeks, eyebrows, then buried his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent.  
  
/pp  
  
Jasmine. How he feared every night since that day that he may never hold her again.  
  
/pp  
  
He embedded in his mind how she felt against him,uncaring about his friends watching him. He embraced Kaoru and smiled contentedly to himself. Misao came closer and held up an umbrella for them.  
  
/pp   
  
Yahiko pretended to throw up at the scene but stopped and looked at his sensei. He held her hand and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Sano was standing beside Megumi looking at Kaoru. Misao was jumping in out of sheer happiness while trying to make Aoshi jump too.  
  
/pp   
  
"C'mon let's celebrate! We got Kaoru back! Yay!" she bounced around the ground.  
  
/pp   
  
"Ahem" Megumi interrupted the "moment", "Ken-san, I think we should get Kaoru somewhere before the sleeping potion wears off."   
  
/pp  
  
Megumi couldn't help but smile, finally, Kenshin, genuinely, truly, deeply is happy. Sano was breathing so loudly she thought to tell him off because he might blew off the police station's roof. When she looked up at him he was smiling from ear to ear his chest heaving with emotion. Misao's and Yahiko's laughing voices could be heard in the background. Aoshi just stood there staring at them.  
  
/pp  
  
"Well, Kenshin, finally, we got her back. Can we go home now? unless you wanna stay in the rain..." Sano said as he stiffled a yawn. They haven't realized it was already past midnight.  
  
/pp   
  
Kenshin nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Let's bring her home".  
  
/pp  
  
When the words he'd spoken sunk in, a lazy smile crept his lips. His smile lingered as the word "home" registered in his mind. His home was in Kaoru and hers in him. They were home.   
  
/pp   
  
And with that he carried Kaoru all the way to the cottage they've been living in for almost a year now. Megumi and Sano were arguing with each other again but this time they were laughing. Yahiko and Misao still dancing and laughing beind them. Aoshi shadowly followed them.   
  
/pp  
  
They'll go back to Tokyo as soon possible.  
  
/pp  
  
~*~  
  
/pp  
  
They have gotten home at about two in the morning already. All of them soaking wet. They quickly changed clothes. Aoshi was now drinking tea. Sano and Yahiko was slumped on the floor sleeping as if they haven't slept in a long time.  
  
/pp  
  
Kenshin brought Kaoru inside the girls' room. He laid her down on the futon when he felt her skin. It was hot, she was coming in with a fever. Megumi and Misao came in.  
  
/pp  
  
"Get out, Kenshin, quick!" Megumi had said.  
  
/pp  
  
He understood perfectly. They were going to change her clothes. He stood up and went to his room and change his clothes as well.  
  
/pp  
  
When he was done, he came outside and saw Misao standing there. Everybody else was asleep.  
  
/pp  
  
"We saw something…it's about Kaoru."  
  
/pp  
  
They both went to the room. Megumi was kneeling beside Kaoru.  
  
/pp  
  
"I have something to show you, Ken-san" she turned Kaoru on her back and yanked her yukata off, showing him her bare back. What he saw made his blood broil.  
  
/pp  
  
There were evidences of beating at Kaoru's back. He looked closer and saw faint scars. He traced it with his fingers, taking everything in as if to help ease it all.   
  
/pp  
  
"It looks like something being lashed at her back, a whip perhaps" Megumi said, shaking her head.   
  
/pp  
  
Misao tried to suppress a sob. There were bruises on nearly every part of her back. They haven't seen it before because of her clothing. They all couldn't help but wonder what Kaoru might have gone through.  
  
/pp  
  
Kenshin clenched his fists.  
  
/pp  
  
Reiji will pay.  
  
/pp  
  
They heard Kaoru groan. They all broke away from their thoughts.  
  
/pp  
  
"The sleeping potion must be losing its effect. Her fever's not too high, she'll be fine." Megumi said.  
  
/pp  
  
"We'll look after her. You can rest now, Himura." Misao said setting aside a kaiken. (it's like a sword only it's only 3 ½ in. long, mainly used for self-defense.)  
  
/pp  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kenshin couldn't help but ask.  
  
/pp  
  
"Oh this?" Misao held up the small weapon. "It was hidden underneath her clothes. Wonder why she didn't use it on you while on the roof though."   
  
/pp  
  
Yeah. He can't help but wonder. If Kaoru wanted to use it… no! you were holding both her hands at the time, she couldn't, that was all. But before she went to the roof, she could've done it. Maybe she just forgot. He's hoping that she had finally decided to believe them.  
  
/pp  
  
"I think I'll take that" Kenshin's voice was almost commanding. Misao handed him the weapon.   
  
/pp  
  
Just to be sure. Kaoru wasn't exactly willing to go back to them yet. She might attack her friends with the small weapon when she wakes up. He turned to leave. He for the last time that night looked at Kaoru, who was sleeping peacefully now and went back to the room he sleeps in.  
  
/pp  
  
Even with rain pouring hard on the roof, everyone in that little cottage slept soundly.  
  
/pbrbrhr  
  
Well that wasn't a cliffie... there's not much Reiji going on in the next chapters. But they will be facing another problem. If you think and read carefully, you can guess it.  
  
Most of it is gonna be "moments". No clues to drop, no suspicious beings on the ground, just like the old times, with a twist!  
  
/pp  
  
I tried to make this one sound simple. Did I succeed?  
  
/pp  
  
Dang! I can't remember what's gonna happen in chapter 9... I need medicine....  
  
/pp  
  
MushyMe: Here...* hands over a picture of someone...*  
  
/pp  
  
MEme: *falls over* WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! ooo... I like this, he looks adorable... ^_^  
  
/pp  
  
FelicitousMe: Feeling genki already?  
  
/pp  
  
MEme: Oh! I can't remeber a thing! What was supposed to happen? *falls dramatically to the floor*  
  
/pp  
  
EvilMe: You better remember or else!  
  
/pp  
  
*EvilMe shaking MEme vigorously*  
  
/pp  
  
MEme: I never wanted this... *using water gun to make "tears"*  
  
/pp  
  
FelicitousMe: What do you need then?  
  
/pp  
  
MEme: ...reviews... *falls into a messy goo*  
  
/pp  
  
EvilMe: Well, you heard her... *sharpening knives*  
  
/pp  
  
*FelicitousMe and MushyMe shaking heads*  
  
/pp  
  
FelicitousMe: Seeing that MEme has fallen ill because of *cough*severe*cough*headache*cough*. The reading of her replies to her beloved reviewers are below.  
  
/pp  
  
*MushyMe praying in the background*  
  
/pp  
  
*EvilMe looks at her and smirked*  
  
/pp  
  
MushyMe: eep! *hides in nearby cabinet*  
  
/pp  
  
REPLY TO REVIEWS:  
  
/pp  
  
Roaring Flames: sorry this was my reply to you on your review in chappie 6, I'm glad about your reaction about it! I appreciate it so much!  
  
/pp  
  
Star of Foam: How old are you?! Coz they say that teens have a hard time sleeping at a certain age. Dunno why. I'm a certified nocturnal since age 9!  
  
/pp  
  
Destellar: Whoa! You don't have to do that! ^_^. You guys make my day by simply reviewing... *whacks EvilMe in the head*  
  
/pp  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter: Yeah, that Reiji's totally mental! Good thing Sano was there! And here I was thinking he's so eeky, oh I love Sano now. but I love Kenshin too, and Soujiro and Enishi and...and...Aoshi   
  
/pp  
  
MushyMe: Shut up! It's my part to be the one who's romantic!   
  
/body/html 


	9. Back to normal?

**Disclaimer:** Because I won't ever want to be sued, I'd have to say the whole truth and nothing but the truth… I don't own RK. Is that okay? 

Kenshin-gumi's lives back to normal? With a twist! 

* * *

WAVES

9 Back to normal?

Our gentle rurouni, Kenshin, had one of the most tranquil slumber he's had for a long time. A smile kept materializing on his face. He was deeply enamored by the pleasant images he's seeing in the land of dreams… 

_ "I'm not inviting the Battousai in my house! I'm inviting you, the rurouni… hmp! Fine!… but at least tell me your name…"_

He was walking, no he was running, he was opening a door… somebody was in there! Kaoru! Oh no! she was bathing! And he just walked in on her. 

_ "Ah! Get out!"_

Buckets were being thrown at him. She kept on shouting, soon he heard a gurgling sound, it sounded like someone choking! 

"What?" 

"Kenshin!" he heard Megumi's voice. 

His eyes shut open. What a dream. Megumi was still shouting, 

"Somebody help us!" 

Kenshin ran quickly, he saw Sano, Yahiko and Aoshi running towards the women's room, they all entered. 

Kaoru was up, her yukata was almost sliding off her. She held a cloth in her hand and was using it to choke someone, Misao! 

The four men (yes including Yahiko, he might attack me if I don't say he's a man!) went inside and tried to free Misao. She's gone purple now. It won't be long before she faints for lack of air. 

Sano grabbed Kaoru by the back along with Megumi. Finally they were able to pry the cloth off Kaoru's grip and Misao was able to breathe. 

"I should have known" Kenshin thought to himself. 

Sano was still struggling with Kaoru, she was putting up with such a fight. Aoshi seeing that there's nothing else to do, pulled his kodachi from its saya and pointed it at Kaoru. 

Kaoru sweatdropped. This man was different from Kenshin. His eyes were cold, showing no mercy. She realized that she was outnumbered, and slumped her shoulders and huffed. 

Aoshi resheathed his sword. Misao was able to recover now. 

"I woke up and I saw her trying to escape, I only tried to stop her." She managed while still gasping for breath. 

Yahiko looked disbelievingly at Kaoru. Megumi gave her a disapproving look and Kenshin looked like he just lost all his money in a casino. 

She felt like a child who had done something wrong and was waiting to be scolded. How did she get here anyway? She tried to find something to say, 

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" she asked everybody. Sano was looking at her as if she was crazy or something. She looked at Kenshin, after all, he was the one who had a reason to kill her. 

"We wouldn't do that to you, Kaoru…" Kenshin answered her question. 

"Stop calling me Kaoru!"she snapped back at him. " The Kaoru you knew is gone, I'm Kotori, I thought I already made that clear." 

"But you're still Kaoru" Yahiko insisted, "You're still busu!" 

BUSU?! He dares to call her ugly?! The nerve! She wanted to pounce at him and beat him up. 

"Don't you dare call me busu, kid! You wouldn't want to know what I can do to you!" 

"As if! I'm used to your threats already!" 

"Why won't we all just eat?" Kenshin said suddenly. He stood up and went to the kitchen. 

When he got all by himself, he leaned to the sink, brooding. It's not gonna be easy, she's going to try to escape everytime. She wouldn't believe us either. What do I do? 

He prepared breakfast and when he came out, everybody else was there. Misao and Yahiko sat opposite each other. Aoshi was sitting across Sano, keeping an eye open for Kaoru, lest she perform one of her stunts again. Sano was sitting beside Kaoru, when he saw him, he held up his hand. 

There was a cloth tied to his left wrist, on the other end of the cloth was Kaoru's right wrist. Megumi who was sitting across Kaoru was casting the cloth a disgusted look as if it was something poisonous. Kenshin served breakfast. There were two free spaces. 

He looked at the cloth, he knew why Megumi was looking at it with so much malignancy. He mentally kicked himself. 

"No! Sano's my friend! He's just trying to help, that he is!" he kept telling himself, but seated himself next to Kaoru. He cast the cloth one last look and begun serving breakfast. 

"Oh! Goodie! I was wondering when you'll serve breakfast, Kenshin!" Yahiko was helping himself. Misao begun eating too. Aoshi was still keeping an eye on Kaoru's every move. He was sipping his tea. Megumi, who was beside him, was not paying much attention to eating as she was busy looking at Sano, who seemed oblivious to her anger and was inhaling his food quickly. 

Kenshin placed a bowl of rice in front of Kaoru. He smiled at her. She looked at the food disdainfully, casting a suspicious glance at Kenshin. She was trying to look inside the kitchen. 

"What's the matter Ka-" she quickly glanced at him "I mean Kotori-dono" (that darn honorific again!) 

"Who's the cook? I need to see her." 

"But you're looking at the cook" Yahiko informed her. 

Her brows furrowed. She gave him a mocking smile. She looked at him from head to toe. (Well in this case, just head to chest because they're eating right?) Kenshin felt himself become uneasy, he's not used to Kaoru looking at him shamelessly. Not a tinge of embarrassment could be seen on her face, instead there was disbelief. He could only smile at her. He was feeling really stupid. Everyone was looking at him too, as if trying to decipher what Kaoru was seeing in him. 

"You cook?" she asked him in a disbelieving tone, as if she was hearing a joke. 

Kenshin only nodded. 

"Then I'll definitely not eat that!" She pushed away the bowl of rice. She was rejecting his cooking too? First, him, now his cooking. How could she hate me so much? 

"Aa… Jou-chan, you wouldn't want to waste Kenshin's cooking! It's really good…" 

Sano was trying to convince her, evidently hoping for the opposite as he looked at her food. He shrugged "Well…If you're sure" he was about to take Kaoru's food when a hand slapped his. 

"Ouch! What did you do that for weasel?" 

"Get off Kaoru's food! Look at her! She's gotten thinner!" Misao kept on yapping. She doesn't seem angry at Kaoru for this morning's incident at all. 

Kaoru was busy picking the bits of rice that flew at to her face while Sano was talking to her. 

"I already told you to call me Kotori" 

"Kotori, Kaoru, Tanuki, Busu… they're all the same person" Megumi said, getting tired of the fuss. 

"Kitsune…" Kaoru grumbled. Megumi was shocked. 

"She called me Kitsune!" 

"C'mon almost everyone must have called you Kitsune at least once." Sano tried saying with the mish mash of food in his mouth. 

"Yes! Everybody! Except Kenshin of course, but, you remember…" The words sunk in on everybody. Kaoru "remembered". Kaoru just huffed muttering "so what?" 

Kenshin tugged at Kaoru's sleeve, he took some of the rice in her bowl. He ate it then smiled. 

"See? There's nothing in it. I told you we wouldn't hurt you… Please eat, you'll need some of your energy today." 

Kaoru was still staring at him. 

"This is uncomfortable…" he thought to himself. 

"The others say my cooking is good, especially Sano and Yahiko." He blurted out, finding nothing else to say. 

Kaoru seemed to believe him. "Well now I'm sure there's nothing in it. Besides, I'm hungry. But I'm not gonna tell that, of course! They might think I'm trusting them!" She took a bite. 

Kenshin watched her every move. She finally ate some. He sighed in relief. She was stiffening. 

"You cook better than me" she complemented. Strange those words seemed familiar to her. She brushed the thoughts away and continued eating. 

Kenshin, now feeling more relaxed ate his breakfast too. Everybody else did. 

"This is really good…" she was about to take another bite when she felt a tug on her right arm. It was because of the cloth. Sano was moving too much, she wouldn't be able to eat properly if this continues. 

"Stop moving will ya?! I'm trying to eat here!" she threatened Sano with a fist. 

"I was just eating!" 

"Why don't you just take off the cloth?" Megumi suggested. Funny, Kenshin was thinking the same. 

"But she'll escape" Yahiko mentioned. Oh yeah. 

"You can tie her to me, Sano. That way she could use her right hand if you tie my right wrist with her left." Kenshin suggested. Megumi smiled at the idea. 

"Well. If that's what you want." 

Sano went to untie himself and tie Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru found this as an opportunity, but then she saw that Aoshi and Misao were on their guard. This would be a bad time… 

Sano made the knot extra tight. Special for Kenshin. He grinned at his friend and patted his back. He came back to his breakfast. Everything was back to normal. 

Kaoru was able to eat her breakfast peacefully, feeling her left hand being raised because of Kenshin, nevertheless, it didn't bother her. She could now eat in peace without that rooster head. Then an idea popped out of her head. She smirked and pulled her left arm. 

Kenshin was about to take a bite when his hand was pulled away by Kaoru. She was tucking her hair behind her ear. She was smiling. The image reminded him of the many instances he saw Kaoru like that. Even though it's a bit different, at least she's back. 

"He didn't seem to be affected at all." She decided to bring her hand back down, with a smack. 

Megumi saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike back. She took some rice and offered it to Kenshin 

"Here Kenshin, have a bite!" Kenshin gratefully opened his mouth. 

"Thanks, Megumi-dono" Sano was eyeing him suspiciously. "but I think I have enough now" that was the same look he gave Sano when Kaoru was tied to him. He knows how it feels now. 

He looked over at Kaoru. She was looking at him then at Megumi. Is she jealous? He smiled. I hope so. 

Megumi saw that Kaoru was looking at her. Oh she remembers that look. She smiled and said: 

"What is it, Kaoru?" 

"Are you Kenshin's lover?" she asked her straightforwardly, she lost her poise and shook her head. It wasn't the type of reaction she expected. 

Kenshin felt his hair rise. Sano was red on the face. He gulped. He looked at Kaoru. She had a questioning gaze. Maybe she wasn't jealous. He sighed and smiled then shook his head. 

Kaoru cocked her head and said "Didn't think so… he's so small, you should look for someone taller at least and also more MANLY." she paused then continued. 

" Rooster head here" she pointed at Sano "seem a likely candidate..." Kaoru just shrugged and continued eating. 

Megumi's face has gone so red. Sano choked and was now drinking so much water. Misao and Yahiko were laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor. 

Kenshin felt the words struck him. Didn't he look manly enough for her? and what about the small part about him being short? Kaoru was only a few inches shorter than he. He inspected himself unsurely. Kaoru/Kotori smirked seeing Kenshin's reaction. 

Yes he's handsome. But, she'll never admit that. She thought him too cocky for kissing her back then. Revenge is sweet. 

And that was how breakfast went on. Aoshi told them that he'll be leaving for Kyoto. Misao wanted to come but decided that she might be needed there. Yahiko started practicing. Sano gathered more herbs. Megumi said she'd give Kaoru a "theraphy" to help her regain her memory, much to Kaoru's protest. Kenshin would be going somewhere and wouldn't tell them yet where. 

"But my things, they're at an inn! I want the kimonos I bought yesterday. These" she looked at her kimono, "I don't quite like them." 

"Oh? What inn then? I'll get them for you." Kenshin had said. 

"I'm not telling..." she smiled sweetly. 

"Then I'll take you then. Later, when I come back." Kenshin is not to be fooled. He knows Kaoru is planning something. 

"Demo..." Misao said, eyeing Kaoru suspiciously. 

"Not to worry, I'm sure I can handle her. You'll be nice, right?" 

"Suuuurre." Kaoru was smiling. Sooner or later she'll be able to make a getaway. 

With that said. He turned to leave. 

"Bye, Kenshin!" Kaoru said smiling, yeah! bye forever! hehehe... 

"See you later." Kenshin replied. Misao was looking at him as if he'd gone crazy. He just smiled at her and went out.

* * *

Well that was it. A Reiji-less chapter. 

sways 

MEme: What should I do? What was Kenshin gonna get again? I can't remember, I swear! Help me? 

FelicitousMe: A Teddy Bear! 

MushyMe: No! It's a ring, He's gonna propose... 

EvilMe: No he's gonna get himself a decent sword and slice up that Reiji guy! 

StoicMe: ... 

All: Hey! You're new! 

StoicMe: Yes, I'm azulrealms 5th dragon--- wait! that's from another show, I'm her fifth personality... chanting "I am stoic I am cold You better stay off me or you'll end up... old?" 

EvilMe: So what's special about you?! 

StoicMe: I am MEme's character when she becomes boring and becomes too engrossed in reading instead of writing... 

All: oh... 

MEme: What do I do? aha! I need- 

All: We know....REVIEWS! 

MushyMe: You know the system already, she remembers if she sees some reviews, the more memories that come back to her. 

everyone nods 

MushyMe: I think its a waff with K/K... 

MEme: O yeah! read this! hands off over review replies 

EvilMe: hands paper to StoicMe You're new! Do your part 

StoicMe: ... 

Unknown-hitokiri: Okay, honestly, I'm not your average mushy author. I prefer hugs over kisses. Chocolates over roses and a lot of people has noted for me to be "dense". I dunno, something about not knowing when to shut up and listen. Beats me. 

cyberdemon: Sugoii! I thought my work was lame and well... satisfactory is the most appalling comment I could give myself but,... Great?! sniff, You just made my day! cries herself senseless 

StarofFoam: Thanx so much! I almost look like a tanuki, I can't get rid of the baggies under me eyes! Well, I'm sleeping longer now since it's vacation time... 

Destellar: Wow! Now it's awesome?! I'm in for cardiac arrest!... wait! I can't die yet... 

half-breed-demon-fox: You love it?! Oh schucks! demurely bows head and flutters eyes 


	10. Kenshin's Solutions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rk! I think I'm in favor of cloning now, let's all clone Kenshin so we could have our own Kenshin!

FelicitousMe: Oh Hi! Well… we picked up pieces of azul and assembled her, so she's back to normal. No Biggie!

MushyMe: What are you talking about?! That last piece of the eyeball was hard to find!

I'm sorry, people! Is this my biggest delay yet? I was deprived use of my ever trusty laptop and my BIG (I do mean Big) BROTHER took it away and locked it inside his room for days, so I preoccupied myself with something else and when the moment comes that KICHAM (that's what I call the laptop) are reunited, I was busy with my other "thing"! So again, SORRY!

* * *

WAVES

10 Kenshin's Solutions

Megumi seated herself properly, pulling Kaoru, now tied to her to the floor.

"We're going to do something…" Kaoru just looked at her with a puzzled expression as she talked.

"I'm going to help you regain your memories…" Megumi squinted to have a look at Kaoru. Her bangs were covering her eyes, her shoulders were shaking.

"Don't laugh! This is a serious matter!" Megumi was losing her nerves. Why is Kaoru so uncooperative? She shook her head. "This is going to be tough…"

She first asked Yahiko, Sano and Misao to introduce themselves as if they were new acquaintances. Kaoru was trying to be polite by shutting up.

"So that's the thief…" She eyed Yahiko, "and the gangster…" She now looked at Sano, and that girl who doesn't run out of energy, Misao "She's the leader of the Oniwabanshu".

"So basically, what you're all trying to tell me is… what exactly are you planning to tell me?" She couldn't figure out what these barmy people are trying to do.

The others looked like they're ashamed of what they're doing now. "This is stupid", they all thought.

"Look! Master has already told me about you, why all this?"

"You already know us, but you only got the basics…" Megumi was shoving a book in her face. She recognized it at once. "hey…"

"Misao, take charge." Megumi ordered. She tied Kaoru to Misao

"but… I don't know what to do…" Misao tried to argue.

"Yeah, Fox. None of this make sense to us as much as Kaoru." Sano said. Megumi gave an irritated titter and stood up.

Megumi showed Kaoru something. It was the shells she was collecting before she went missing. Kaoru saw what seemed like an unfinished bracelet.

Megumi watched her as her face constricted with pain. Her head was throbbing. She pushed the shells away, along with it her thoughts.

"She's pushing the memories away…" Megumi concluded, not telling anyone.

"I'm going to get some things that might help" she suddenly said then walked away.

Misao talked to Kaoru. Beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead. Misao noted that it wasn't so hot that day.

"You know we're all confused too. We're not used to seeing you like this. You used to be…" Misao waved her hands in the air and pretended to hit something "like that."

Kaoru just stared at her. The three just sighed.

"And Yahiko, you always do this to him." Misao hit Yahiko "Ouch! What'd you do that for?! Weasel!"

"Just like that. That's how you always were…" Misao looked at Kaoru, Kaoru stared back.

"This isn't working…" Sano turned to leave trying to look for Megumi. Megumi finally came back. She had with her some wigs, Some of Kaoru's clothes, Kenshin's clothes and many others. They all stared at her dumbfounded.

"Now we can get to work!" Megumi hasn't dealt with a case like this one before but it's worth a shot. They will bring Kaoru back.

What Kaoru saw after Megumi came back, she couldn't describe. It was like a play. First, Misao acted like Kaoru, Sano was Kenshin. They re-enacted the part when Kenshin and Kaoru first met.

"Wait! Who's Gohei?" Yahiko asked.

"Don't you remember? The guy-" Sano tried explaining.

"No, I mean who's gonna play as Gohei?"

"ah… you?"

"No way! He's too small!" Misao said, smirking

"I am not small!"

So Megumi ended up playing as Gohei. (yeesh! Jus imagine a bulky Megumi) blankets were wrapped against her to emphasize Gohei's size.

Kaoru just sat back and enjoyed the "show". She was now tied to a big block of wood that Sano got.

"I think, I could relax a bit.". The show went on…

"Sanosuke! I am not like that!" Megumi shrieked as Sano played as her. She was acting as Kaoru. Sano was walking so un-Megumi like, swinging his hips here and there and blowing flying kisses.

"Ohohohoho…" Sano imitated her laugh. Megumi was fuming now. Misao, who was playing Kenshin started laughing. Yahiko was scooping Sano's arms and tried to look gentlemanly.

"I must say! Lord Aoshi, you really look so cool" Sano (as Megumi) said.

"Well you know me… I may appear cold but I'm cool! You're so unlike Weasel girl!" Yahiko (as Aoshi) replied, trying to look stoic

"Aoshi's not like that! And he would never flirt with anybody, not with Megumi! Did you?!" Misao was now ecstatic with anger. Her eyes blazed fire as she looked at Megumi.

Someone laughed. They turned to look at who was laughing. It was Kaoru. She was laughing so hard she couldn't stop herself. They smiled. Well, at least, someone's happy.

"So from the play you did, I could say that Kenshin's gay and likes Aoshi, and is jealous of Kaoru because of that. Although it was Megumi who was flirting with Aoshi." She continued laughing.

Everyone shook their heads. "This isn't working…"

Saito was ALMOST startled as he saw Kenshin entering the police station.

"Ohayo, Saito-san" Kenshin greeted him with a smile. Saito just nodded

"I'm here to see Reiji Kurosaki" Kenshin's smile was gone now as he mentioned the name.

"You know where he is," Saito pointed to Reiji's direction.

"Arigatou" Kenshin went already.

(Music Cue: Moonlight Sonata)

What Kenshin saw was a very different Reiji. He had cleaned himself and his hair was pulled in a sleek way (think Draco Malfoy)

"Well. Hello Battousai." Reiji's voice was silky, he was in a corner, a small light illuminated his face. He seemed normal compared to last night.

"Reiji…" Kenshin's voice was cold. His body was sideways from Reiji's view. He watched from the corner of his amber eyes Reiji's every move.

"How does it feel like fighting your own woman?"

"It was a change…" Kenshin said just above whisper. "She was always fiery anyway…"

"Only difference is, she wants to kill you." Reiji's voice sounded so unearthly, as though hell had eaten his body and was feeding on the evil of his mind.

"I only let you live because you couldn't fight." Kenshin said. His hand tightening on the sakabattou. He turned so Reiji could see his whole.

"If you ever bother her again, I would make sure that you shall never see another day in your life."

Reiji was a bit off upon hearing this. Kenshin was now staring at him full with eyes that glinted a promise. He's come face-to-face with the devil! His face would haunt him for many nights. Kenshin was leaving.

"Wait! We're not finished talking yet! Come back!" Kenshin heard Reiji as he walked away. He closed his eyes for a few moments and his eyes changed back to a gentle purple. He could hear Reiji's menacing laugh. His voice rung through the whole police station. Some of the prisoners became annoyed and told him to shut up. Kenshin, took one final glance and walked towards an office.

Inside he found Saito. His face didn't show any emotions.

"Battousai, I was half thinking that you would gut Kurosaki. Why didn't you?"

"He's an old man, a crazy one in fact. He blames me for the mistakes he had done in the past. I have no business with him. His enemy is himself."

"I would never understand your righteous blabber."

Kenshin only smiled at that. He and Saito were two very different people.

"If someone does what he's done to Kamiya to my wife, I would have made sure he died a slow and painful death."

Kenshin just looked at him. Didn't he just threatened an old man a few minutes ago?

"But no one has. No one is foolish enough to cross me."

"Right you are…" Kenshin answered, nodding his head.

"We will be conducting investigations on this Reiji character, there's more to him. Would you like to know."

Kenshin could've sworn that what Saito said wasn't a question at all. It was a statement. He could only nod his head. Then he saw something shiny on Saito's pockets.

"Uhm… Saito-san, can I have one of those, if it's not much of a bother?" he pointed at the object.

Saito shrugged and handed him the "object".

* * *

Should I stop here? Hmmm…. glances at readers

Nah! I think I'll write more...

* * *

Kaoru was now seated at the porch. She was well guarded, everyone seemed to think that she might pounce at them anytime. It had annoyed her, being looked after like some prisoner, well she IS a prisoner. But why did she feel betrayed that these people has regarded her as dangerous? Did she expect them to be lenient? Of course, the Battousai was extraordinarily kind to her. He had always a smile ready to flash whenever he looked at her. He had left after breakfast, leaving the others to the chores, which they say, was a first.

There are many sides of the man she could not understand. First, he held back on her during their fight in the island, which personally, she regarded as an insult rather than a move to convince her of his noble cause. Try as she might, she could not trust them. After the comic relief the group has offered during her "therapy" she was led to the bathroom by Misao, under close guard of course by the female ninja. She could have sliced and diced any man who dares to come near her when she is in the bathroom.

After that, Megumi had a talk with Sano and thus detached themselves from the group. From what she heard of their conversation, they were arguing with each other in regards to what her comments during breakfast about Sano being a suitable candidate for Megumi and the way Sano portrayed her during their play.

Misao had gone to pack their things because, as she told her, they were going on a trip to Tokyo as soon as possible, more likely, this afternoon. And so she was left with the brat who called her busu. The kid had reluctantly accepted the job of looking after her. But even so, he asked her to spar with him. Her eyes had glinted a tinge of menace at the prospect of having to get a hold on a weapon. She should have hidden her intentions, for no sooner had the boy spoken out his offer, the three adults, if you could call the weasel girl an adult, had firmly objected to the tempting offer.

Yahiko upon realizing this, kept himself on guard and now has tied her to a post. Something was buzzing at her ear. She shooed it away. It was a fly. She irritably tittered as she awaited the moment she visits the town to get her things. It was the only thing that kept her from dozing off during the boring hours she watched the brat practice. But then she remembered something, she was going to visit the town with that smiling moron! She hates him although he's nice. He seemed to have sought that if he would be nice to her she would reciprocate his actions.

"Well if that's what he thinks, he's getting himself into trouble!" she thought viscously.

Yahiko thought he heard Kaoru muttering, he came to take a closer look. She was clenching her fist so tightly that all the colors had disappeared from it. He noticed her wrists, it was getting bruised already. As much as he wants to free his sensei, he could not. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving them again. He never ever wants to see Kenshin so sad ever again. Ever since Kaoru arrived, Kenshin was in much higher spirits than in the past few months. Even if it hurts Kaoru for a while, they would have to make her stay, by force if they have to.

Suddenly, they heard the gates being opened. They saw a mass of red hair and knew who it was. Kenshin had appeared and Yahiko only glimpsed of something shiny that he's hiding inside his gi. Kenshin smiled at him and the man looked at Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru felt herself blush as Kenshin, as though sensing her stare looked back at her. For a few seconds she felt shame, and an unknown feeling rose from her. She could not comprehend what, something about the graceful way he had carried himself have affected her. When she realized that Kenshin was still staring at her, she looked back at him defiantly as if to challenge him. He smiled.

"He's smiling that stupid smile again, he looks like a moron." Kaoru said to herself.

"Cute moron if you ask me" Megumi have appeared behind her. Kaoru looked away with a hmph.

"I am not losing hope, that I am…" Kenshin thought to himself as he lost eye contact with Kaoru. He looked down at Yahiko.

"We know she still has intentions of escaping so we tied her to the post." Yahiko said. The boy looked at Kaoru and stuck out his tongue, "beh!"

Kaoru seemed halfway to rising from her sitting position, but the cloth restrained her. She winced in pain as she saw there were already some cuts and bruises on her right wrist. Suddenly a hand held her injured wrist.

She looked up to see it was Kenshin. He examined the wrist with a critical eye. And then to everyone's surprise, he cut the cloth and freed her.

"What're you doing Himura?!" Misao who had finished packing all their things exclaimed.

"But, she's injured…" the rurouni reasoned at the gaping people around him. "Megumi-san, do you reckon having anything to ease her wounds?" a befuddled Megumi nodded and walked away to get the ointment.

"Gomen, Jou-chan. Must've tied it too tight. You see, Kitsune was annoying me." Sano had apologized.

"Uh… it's okay Sanosuke. I have received far more severe wounds than this one."

"Like those Reiji gave her!" Kenshin thought vehemently.

She didn't know why she was nice to this ex-gangster, something about his cheerful smile made her feel at ease. Or maybe it's the carefree way he carried himself. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Sano smiled back at her, then feeling a heated stare from behind him, he looked at Kenshin. Suddenly he had gotten goosebumps all over. The man was staring at him as if he was willing everything in his power to stop himself from cutting him in half. He was so glad that he and Kenshin were friends at that time.

"Ja ne!" he quickly sped off almost knocking Megumi off balanced. "Hey watch out!" Megumi squeaked after him. She handed Kenshin the ointment, seeing this as an opportunity for Kenshin. Misao and Yahiko were on their guards watching Kaoru's every move.

Kenshin took the ointment and put some on Kaoru's wrist.

"Itai!" Kaoru whimpered.

"It would only sting a bit…" he told her. His hands were performing a circular motion on the bruised part. Kaoru didn't know what she felt. But it was something warm inside her. Something about the gesture made her wonder how Kenshin's hands would feel like against the other parts of her body. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Sheesh! Get a room!" Yahiko had commented as he stormed off. He seemed to think that since Kenshin was already there, Kaoru has little chance of escaping. Misao and Megumi exchanged sheepish glances at each other and begun giggling. Kaoru shot fierce looks at them and they giggled even more. Feeling irritated, she pulled away her hand. But Kenshin only took it again. She begun to divert her attention to other matters! Like escaping perhaps.

Misao and Megumi had left them to their business. She was alone with Kenshin now. She bit her lip as he was now just caressing her hands. He paid particular attention to her ring finger, he was playing with it with his fingers too. Kaoru couldn't help but gape at him for his gestures.

"You have beautiful hands, Kaoru" she shot him a deadly glance.

"…-dono" he added. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. Kotori" she squinted her eyes some more

"…-dono" he added again. Strange that Kaoru now wants to hear the honorific that he attached to her name when she so often in the past told him not to.

"We're going to town now…" Kenshin declared and inhaled deeply as if he was preparing for something. He took out some sandals, (I dunno what they called those slippers in Japan) then kneeled in front of her and begun putting her foot on the footwear that ---

"Where did you get that anyway?!" she suddenly blurted out.

"It's yours." He looked up and smiled at her again, the wind blew and some of his hair danced with the breeze. She caught her breath. Megumi was right. He is a cute moron.

"Saa!" He got up again and offered a hand. She didn't take it so he reached for her hand instead. They walked side by the side towards the gate.

Kaoru could feel hot stares at her back as they walked on. She quickly looked back. Four heads instantly disappeared from sight. She looked at Kenshin, who seemed to be stopping himself from laughing. Kaoru huffed. They were now about to get out of the gate. Then, an idea begun to form in her mind.

But before that blur of thought became a fully fledged idea, she felt cold metal against her uninjured wrist. She looked at it instantly, she was staring at something that looked like some bracelet, attached to it was something that looks like the one she's wearing. She looked up to Kenshin's smiling face. How she wanted to wipe off that face!

"Saito-san has kindly given me these. They're called handcuffs…" he seemed proud of himself. Kaoru just gaped at him.

"They don't hurt as much as the cloth, cannot be broken easily too. Plus, they look like ornaments if people don't look too closely." It seemed like he has rehearsed everything he had just said. In fact, he did. He was worried as to how Kaoru might react. And he's about to know that.

"Mou! This is frustrating! Do you mean we have to walk to town with these on?!" she lifted her arm and looked at the object with so much enmity.

"I have to take certain precautions" he had decided not to say her name again, things are already complicated. An argument about her name is not needed at the moment.

"I'm not moving! You take these off or else, I would not budge!" she said arrogantly. Kenshin only looked at her, amazed. She was acting so much like the old Kaoru now, she was even stomping her feet. "I mean it!" she yelled again.

Kenshin moved to lift her. "I must say I can't, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to escape at the moment, that I am"

"W-w-what're you doing?!" she said backing away, but because of the handcuffs, she had only pulled Kenshin with her.

"I have no choice, If you don't move yourself, then I will MOVE you." Kaoru's mouth went open, looking scandalized. She heaved a few deep breaths.

"Fine! But only because I liked that Kimono I bought! Let's get this over and done with!"

Kaoru went ahead of him, Kenshin could only smile to himself, seems like he's won this one.

* * *

MEme: hey! that was a light one! no heavy drama! no tears! no Reiji! just the Kenshin-gumi

StoicMe: You forgot, Reiji's in this chapter... sips coffee quietly

MEme: I... knew...that...

StoicMe: Where are the others?

MEme: points at the heap of bodies behind They fought over who should write this one.......ERK! Okay! Who threw that?! stomps off

StoicMe: ...

StoicMe: ...

StoicMe: ...

StoicMe: ... hey! prods MEme with a twig   
picks up a note waves note at readers

_I am completely sorry but I have passed out. a large dose of reviews would do me some good._

StoicMe: sips coffee well... don't expect me to tell you what's gonna happen next! you know what to do!

Destellar: You love it?! Really?! Really really?! Yay!

Star of Foam: I wouldn't want Kenshin to be so dumb and trusting, so he suspects every now and then. Kaoru on the other hand is cunning. There's a silent battle going on. Kaoru might seem receptive as of the moment, but who knows?

Aya45: Like I said above, Kenshin has ideas. He's never gonna let her go easy. I mean, he's not gonna be so easy on her.

half-breed-demon-fox: I can't belive 6 words made me so happy. Okay, I admit it, I'm a bit shallow... but in a good way!


	11. Instant Celebrities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK or any of its characters. 

Kenshin and Kaoru visits the town, what will happen. Pure K/K moment! I haven't done this before right?

Don't let this chapter's title fool you… it's just from the inner depths of my mind, after removing all the cobwebs in my slightly used brain, I stumbled upon this title

* * *

WAVES

11 Instant Celebrities

Kenshin and Kaoru had arrived in town after much bickering, on Kaoru's part. Kenshin would just look at her in stony silence and alas, the maiden had succumbed to her defeat. She didn't bother with Kenshin anymore until they arrived at town. The handcuffs brought them closer (physically). People were looking at their direction. Neither of them were happy about the attention they've brought upon themselves.

"See, Miyuki, if you grow up to be a fine lady you just might have a boyfriend just like that…" a mother pointed at the two's direction. Kenshin felt himself ebbing away from the people's stares. Kaoru's ears went pink upon hearing the mother's comment.

Kaoru was muttering to herself about people minding their own business. She strode faster towards the inn, eager to get away from people's attentions. Kenshin could see at his side some girls giggling at the sight of them.

"Maybe they're having a quarrel…"

"They can't be married yet, they look so young…. "

"Do you think he's got a brother? Maybe, he's just as cute as him."

Kaoru heard this too and at the mention of marriage, she tripped. Kenshin, acting on reflexes, held her waist and turned her around. Kaoru who was shocked only looked at him. The public gasped in unison.

"Sugoi! That was cool! I think I'll do that to Sayuri sometime…" one of the men exclaimed.

"How cute! I wish someone would do that to me too."

"It's good to be in love!"

"They're obviously together!"

Kaoru felt herself blush. Kenshin quickly removed his hand from her waist and scratched his head with his free hand.

"Oh! The cute guy's so shy!"

"Do you think they just got together?"

"You should watch your step…" Kenshin said in a voice much smaller than normal.

Kaoru, not being able to take it anymore, stomped off. Kenshin ,of course close on her tracks.

"Don't they have anything better to do other than stick their nose on other people's business?!"

Luckily, one old lady told the other people that they shouldn't bother Kenshin and Kaoru anymore.

"They might get into a quarrel"

Kenshin sighed, "Finally!" he thought

"Yeah! A lover's quarrel"

There was a groan from both Kenshin and Kaoru. She pulled him and went towards the inn.

Kenshin thought that now that people can't see them anymore, the people would go about their businesses again. When he entered the inn, he knew he was wrong. Kaoru tugged him and went to a lady. They both greeted her.

"You don't talk too much do you?" the lady glanced at Kenshin and added "you didn't tell anyone you have a boyfriend!"

The woman patted Kaoru's back and smiled at Kenshin. Kaoru was fuming, he could see smoke coming from her ears.

"He's not! Why does everyone thinks he's my boyfriend?!" Kaoru said in a would- be-calm tone.

"Oh sorry, Is he your husband then?"

Kenshin decided this is the best time to butt in.

"I'm only her friend, that I am."

"That's what they always say." The lady still didn't believed them.

Kaoru decided it was best to just get her things quick and then leave. She dragged Kenshin behind her. Another woman winked at Kaoru and pointed at Kenshin. Kaoru glared daggers at Kenshin.

"Try something funny and you'll regret it!"

"Hai, hai…"

They went upstairs and took Kaoru's things. It seemed like she went shopping when she got here, Kenshin noted. Kaoru took out the kimono she bought.

"Ah! I don't doubt now why you insists on getting it back Ka—Kotori."

Kaoru was still staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kenshin begun touching his face, looking for that something.

Kaoru giggled. She wanted to scold him for not adding the honorific but upon seeing Kenshin's reaction, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Kenshin just laughed with her.

"Why am I laughing anyway?" Kenshin asked himself but decided that he didn't care. He was happy that people were teasing them to be lovers, which is the truth before Kaoru lost her memory. He loved seeing Kaoru's reaction to what people said. He looked at her from under his bangs. She was still laughing.

Finally when they have finished packing her things, they went outside. Kaoru paid for her bills. The lady was still there. She seemed trying to stop herself from blurting something out. When she finally couldn't stop herself, she asked.

"If you're just friends, why don't you stop holding each other's hands?" she pointed at their cuffed hands.

"People get the wrong idea you know. And you shouldn't lie either. You're quite obvious." Then she went away.

Of couse! Kenshin realized just now that their sleeves were covering their hands. So that's why they all think we're lovers! They thought we were holding hands. He looked at Kaoru, her thoughts seemed in line with his. She shot him an accusing stare.

"Gomen… I never thought people would interpret it like that." He half expected for Kaoru to pull his hair and choke him, but, she didn't. Instead, she just sighed and turned to leave.

Suddenly a man called out to them both. It was a short man holding a camera. Befuddled, they just stared at him.

"Ano… can I take a picture of you two?"

Kaoru who was slightly surprised said, "Why?!"

"I thought you two look good together and I think I can take a picture of you before I go."

"We don't really need that" Kenshin said. Then they both turned to leave

"I'll pay you…" the man said, almost pleading.

"Why would you do that?" Kenshin asked questioningly, he was getting suspicious. Kaoru seemed to agree.

"You see, I'm planning an exhibit soon, and well, can you pause for me?"

They both seemed to think it through. There's nothing bad about the offer really. Plus, they're low in cash, they haven't brought a single yen with them except for Kaoru's payment for the bill at the inn. Kenshin shrugged and asked Kaoru.

"I'm only doing this for the money."

No sooner had she spoken those words were they already in a room. The man was ready. They were in front of the camera now.

"Uh…what're we supposed to do now?" Kenshin asked.

"You put your arms around her" the man said casually.

"What?!" Kaoru exclaimed. She looked at Kenshin. "Why should I do that?!"

"Well, it will be ugly if you just stood there, doing nothing, Come on now, put your arm around her" he instructed Kenshin.

Kenshin first looked at Kaoru. "Just think about the money." He said. Kaoru shrugged. Kenshin has hugged her before, why should this one be different? Plus, they'll get paid. She nodded and he was about to put his arm around her when his sleeve revealed the handcuffs.

"What's that for?" The photographer asked them.

"Our friends pulled a prank." Kenshin hastily explained.

The man went to them he put Kenshin's arm around Kaoru so that her left palm rested on her right shoulder. Kenshin's right wrist which was on the other side of the handcuffs rested above her palm. His other hand were on Kaoru's waist. The man put Kaoru's other hand on top of Kenshin's hand on her waist. (can you picture it?)

The man backed away a few steps. "That's good. Look at him." Kaoru did as she was told. Her face was only inches from him now. She couldn't break the eye contact. Kenshin thought she looked nervous.

They could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"My breath doesn't stink, does it?" Kenshin asked her and then smiled. Kaoru smiled and her eyes twinkled, then they saw a flash of light.

"Done!" The two of them who seemed to have forgotten the situation they are in kept staring at each other. Kenshin smiled at her again.

She smiled back.

Smile again.

She smiled back

Smile again

The photographer was looking at them with that sheepish look again He went back and another flash of light was seen.

This broke Kenshin and Kaoru from what seemed to have been a trance. They broke away from each other.

"Was that good enough?" Kaoru asked, out of finding nothing else to say.

"Yes, best picture yet! Would you like to see the result?"

Kenshin found the result interesting. "Sure, would it take long? We have a train ride to catch…"

"I'm using a new kind, so, its faster… "

They waited for the result of their picture.

"I made two, which one would you like? I have to keep the other one of course."

He handed them both a picture. He was right, Kaoru hated to admit to herself, We look good together… Kenshin was examining the other picture.

"Your eyes seemed to sparkle here, this one looks good. May I see that one?" She gave him the picture she was holding.

"They both look good. I can't decide" Kenshin looked like he was asking her something, although he was smiling. That's the first one, the one after he asked me about his breath. Kaoru thought. The other one is when they both looked like they were having a silent laughter.

They left the decision to the photographer. He just picked one with his eyes closed, he got the one where they both seemed to be just smiling.

"I think I'll entitle this "Silent Laughter". I can give it back to you after the exhibit if you want. Just tell me your address." Kenshin seemed like he wanted that one so he gave him the address to the dojo. The man paid them as promised and they left.

"Well, what do we do with this?" Kaoru asked him while she was showing him the money. Kenshin just shrugged, he didn't really know.

"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked her, she shook her head. "But I could use some of those sweets." She pointed at a store.

Kenshin bought some sweets and was about to give them to Kaoru when he noticed she was looking at something else, trying to suppress a smile. He turned to look at what it was, it was vendor selling some flowers. He gave Kaoru the pouch containing the sweets and pulled her to go with him. He stopped in front of the vendor. One iris caught his attention and he paid for it. Kaoru looked puzzled when he gave the flower to her. He took the sweets and the picture from her

He could hear people whispering behind him. He chose to ignore them while watching Kaoru bring the flower up to her nose to smell it. She blushed, looked down on the ground and murmured "thank you."

He decided that they should just trek through the less frequently used road so as to avoid the mass of attention they acquired earlier. Kaoru seemed happy about this and seemed contented smelling her flower. So, they walked side by side (with the handcuffs of course!) and Kenshin wished this moment would last.

Why did he give me this flower? I was just standing while he bought some sweets when I saw a vendor across, picking his nose. I tried not to laugh. Then suddenly he dragged me there and bought me a flower. Kaoru sniffed the flower again and thought she liked that flower very much.

"Kenshin, can I take a look at the picture again?" Kenshin handed her the picture and she looked at it again. She was glad they had this one, she liked it. Kenshin looks like he was asking her something, it was only shown in his eyes. And her own were twinkling. "Yes, we look good together". She turned to look at Kenshin who was quiet all the time. She was surprised to find herself face to face with the rurouni again.

He backed away a bit, ready to utter an apology. He was looking over her shoulder, he was looking at the picture too. She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly she stopped.

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't find words to tell him. Kenshin respected her. Why? He was supposed to be a ruthless killer who will use anybody to get what he wants. Why does it seem so wrong. She just decided to keep on walking.

Why is she so quiet? One moment, she seemed ready to scold me again, then the next, she's become quiet. He decided to walk on.

Kaoru was smelling the flower while looking at the picture at the same time. She stared hard at the picture, then, she felt her temples throbbing. She thought she saw Kenshin holding a bucket, in it was an iris. But as quick as the image came to her, the sooner it disappeared. She tried to grasp it. She knew what it was, a memory. Her head was throbbing with pain now.

"Itai" Kenshin heard Kaoru. He was lost in thoughts when he heard her. She was holding the side of her head. He clasped her hand into his and tentatively, went in front of her and placed his other hand on her shoulder, soothing her.

"It's alright." He brushed some of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked up at him, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Kenshin, I…."

"Oi! Kenshin! Hurry up!" Sano and the others were already waiting for them. "We're gonna miss the train!"

Kaoru shook her head and said "it's nothing…let's go" she begun to walk away, Kenshin followed her.

* * *

See? it's a Kenshin and Kaoru moment... it's not too much, it might even be lacking...

MushyMe: Who gave you the right to say that?! You didn't even write this part, I did...

MEme: Yeah! Whatever!

FelicitousMe: Vendor picking his nose was my idea!

StoicMe: The gossipers were mine

EvilMe: I'm afraid you're losing your touch...

MEme: oh yeah?! What'd you do then?!

EvilMe: the photographer...

MEme: Well, this was my story in the first place, without me you wouldn't even be here! MWAHAHAHAHA!

StoicMe: Oh yeah... what's supposed to happen in the next chapter anyway?

MEme: zzz... zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...

EvilMe: picks up a sign _To reactivate, send reviews. Thanx _

All: sighs I can't believe I came from her... sob

I have no time so I'm gonna reply to reviews in general, The handcuffs idea, I thought it was so cute! It's based on a personal experience, but I wasn't the victim, we were hooking a guy up with a GAY friend. The guy who happens to have been a friend of mine, run away from the scene so we tied our gay friend to a post instead! .

Kaoru's at a loss, but once she gathers her wits, who knows what she'll do? Also I'm turning into my ULTRA-TRANSFORMED-VACCUM -POWERED-OMEGA-AS-IN TO-THE HIGHEST-LEVEL form. phew. With schooldays nearing, I'm trying to finish a lot of chapters for the time being! I know I won't have much free time once school starts because, what can I say? My school is.......different, not to mention hard and frustrating, oh well, it's a government school whatever the hell it means.

Thanx to **Starof Foam, Aya45, Lendra-chan,Destellar and half-breed-demon-fox** for reviewing! Now, what'd I forget? I think that's it! See you all next time! Ow! I'm gonna miss sitting in front of the computer all day! I (kinda) hate school... Of course I'll miss you guys! Well hope to see you, er...update soon. 


	12. Tadaima

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK!!! There I said it! You happy now?!

well, based on chappie title, it's about their coming home. I'd like to congratulate my uncle for taking a big step towards priesthood!PLease remember that we would always support you! I'm listening to M.Y.M.P. as of this moment. Juris' voice is so sweet!

Sorry for the long delay. as I've said (see above) My uncle took his vows, sealing his fate to a life serving God... talking like this like I'm someone nice gives me goosebumps.

Also a teeny bit of bad news, school is going to start soon so meaning, it'll be longer before I could be able to update. With the thesis, projects and possibly a new play coming, ack! things are pretty heavy. HAha! the roles I play, I played a nymph in a lake before, next I played a soldier...I get to carry a weapon and beat up the heroes and stuff! With the nymph thing I had to dance around, they even caught me cursing ON CAM! Ack! I'm a bad girl!

* * *

WAVES

12 Tadaima

After their trip to town, Kenshin and Kaoru went back with their friends eager to leave. They all went to the train station and got on the train. Kaoru was still bound to Kenshin who was now watching her every move with steely silence. As much as Kaoru hates to admit it, she found the Kenshin-gumi's company comforting. Having people around her was a change compared to her life at the cave with no one but Reiji and his books and weapons for company.

Much to her surprise, the people seemed to like her and they all seem glad that she was back. Is this how they fooled me the first time I was with them? Will they creep to my bedroom at night and finally put an end to my life and… suffering?

Being blind to the truth pained her. Ever since coming back to the Kenshin-gumi, she had begun to have second thoughts about her actions. She begun to doubt herself and Reiji. She felt like a traitor yet there was a fuzzy warm feeling inside her that made her feel happy.

She was broken from her train of thoughts as Misao offered her a piece of bread.

She accepted gratefully, but, still suspicious. Kenshin had assured her that they would never hurt her. She bit a piece. Relief begun to flow through her. She had not eaten anything but the sweets. She had offered the others before. Although surprised and seemingly tempted, they have refused.

She had told them that Kenshin bought the sweets and suddenly they backed away from her offer. After exchanging furtive glances, they contented themselves with the bread they're eating now.

Confused still, she decided not to ask. Besides having the knowledge that she might not get any decent answer especially from Sano, Yahiko and Misao, she dreaded what the answer would be. She knew it would be something about Kenshin again. Their relationship, what went on etc.

She stole a glance to the rurouni but he had fallen asleep already. His head was sagging and his chin was touching his chest. Sano and Misao both grinned wickedly and was about to tickle Kenshin's ear with a straw of grass Sano was chewing earlier. Kenshin quietly laughed as the straw begun moving against his ear. Kaoru was grinning too and watched as the two tickled Kenshin more. Everybody was trying to stifle their laughter. Sano handed the straw to her and urged her to do it. Megumi winked at her.

Kaoru did what Sano did moments ago and she was awarded by a soft chuckle from Kenshin. She couldn't stop herself from laughing anymore and she ducked trying to quiet herself.

"Say his name…" Megumi told her. Sano and Misao both nodded while Yahiko looked on with interest.

"Kenshin…" she whispered then she glanced to Megumi.

She didn't have the chance because Kenshin suddenly jerked his head. His head landed on her left shoulder with a soft thud.

"Kaoru…" he murmured. Sano and the rest begun laughing again. Everyone on that train was looking in their direction now. Megumi said words of apology while the others still laughed.

Kaoru was so taken aback by Kenshin murmuring her name as he slept. She jerked her shoulder and the rurouni woke up.

"Ah! Jou-chan! Why do you have to ruin our fun."

Kenshin, oblivious to what had preceded asked "Wha- whassamatter Sano?"

Kaoru looked at him. She remembered what she had read from the books. Battousai had seduced her. Is this how he did it?! Goodness, was she that stupid? The man doesn't even know what's going on! How far were they in their relationship? Have they kissed yet? Yes, they have. He had kissed her at the cave. But, before that? What could have happened?

He seduced her. He seduced her. The words kept repeating at the back of her mind. What about her? She looked at herself. Then, a horrible thought came through her. Is she still a virgin? Or has this man traveled the curved regions of her body? No! She has got to be a virgin! She would know, right? But how was she supposed to know when she doesn't remember a thing. These thoughts played inside her head throughout the whole ride.

She covered her mouth as she gasped. A hand immediately went up to her forehead.

"Are you alright? You look pale. Have you eaten yet?" Kenshin's face was ebbed with concern.

"I'm fine" she replied and turned her head towards the window. She willed herself to sleep and it came easily. The last thing she remembered was Yahiko muttering "Adults…".

Kenshin was very much confused at what was going on. Kaoru changing moods like they were clothes. He looked at Sano and the others and they all just shrugged. They offered him some bread.

"You fell asleep while we were eating…" Yahiko informed him, thinking this was what was bothering him. He looked back at Kaoru. She was already asleep. He ate the bread and begun to brood on everything that has happened.

Megumi found this the best opportunity to explain to the others about Kaoru.

"Ken-san…" Kenshin broke away from his thoughts and looked at her. The rest looked at her too, except Kaoru, who was now fast asleep.

"About Kaoru, well… we tried to bring back her memories this morning. We told her things that might make her remember, we showed her some of her things that would help but, she isn't responding at all."

Everyone looked sad. "Do you mean, Busu might not get her memories back?" Yahiko spoke out the question that was bothering everyone.

"Iie, it's not that. But it would really be hard. We would need a lot from her" Megumi glanced at the sleeping form of Kaoru.

"What Reiji Kurosaki has done to her" everybody cringed at the mention of his name, Kenshin's face looked tense and Sano's knuckles were white. Yahiko's brows were furrowed and Misao was looking at the ground

"What that man has done to her must have been one of most bizarre yet amazing things"

"Amazing?! What's so amazing with that? She can't remember us and she thinks we're her enemies! What's amazing about that?!" Yahiko exclaimed, his anger getting the better of him.

Kaoru stirred. Misao quieted Yahiko down.

"I want the old busu back!" Yahiko choked at his words.

"okay, okay," Megumi took a deep breath. "I was observing her, from the look on her face she didn't believe a thing we told her." Megumi sighed.

"But then I showed her the seashells you said she was collecting" Megumi glanced at Kenshin, "somehow her expression changed and then… it was gone."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Sano said in a hushed voice, Kaoru was moving again.

"She's having a psychoneurotic escape." Megumi said in one breath.

"What psycho—whatever are you talking about?" Misao blurted out. None of them were familiar with the term Megumi used.

"Motivated forgetting" she answered as if explaining something so obvious. "Whenever a memory would come back to her, she would push it away herself."

"Why would she do that?" Misao asked again. Sano and Yahiko's mouths were open.

"Simple. Reiji" Kenshin spatted.

"Yes. It had been almost a year that Kaoru has stayed with him. In that span of time, he gained her respect and loyalty, not to mention, fear."

"Yeah, there was something that Aoshi-sama said before, brain bashing, is that it?" Misao filled in for her.

"You mean, brainwashing. Yes she has been brainwashed."

"What exactly is this brainwash thing?"

"It makes you believe something and makes you accept a thing they say as fact. Like how she thinks we're her enemies, for instance."

"NO way! I know busu, she's hard headed. She wouldn't accept anything just like that" Yahiko snapped his fingers.

"She didn't accept it just like that." Megumi imitated Yahiko's gesture, "She was forced to."

"Excuse me, Megumi-dono, but I don't understand how anyone could be forced to believe things."

"Well, just put yourself in Kaoru's position. You don't remember a thing, You're alone in a cave with an old man who hurts you. You have no one else but yourself and him."

The others nodded.

"Those wounds, those wounds on her back. She must've refused to take in everything he said, maybe even questioned him. Maybe that's how she has gotten them."

"So you're telling us that when she questions anything about her past, he would hurt her? Just for asking?" Misao asked, looking horrified.

"Yes, that's the only way he could've done it. He isolated her, punished her when she asks too much, therefore he had established the element of fear."

Megumi went on, "And those books, I would bet my life that he persuaded her to read those! Even before telling her about us, he has already established some made up facts for her to believe in and that's how he messed up with her mind."

"The contents were somehow close to the truth, he had reversed the facts, making us the enemies and the enemies the heroes. After that, he gained her trust, for she could find no one else to trust but him. Then he made her hate us, by building up those lies!"

Megumi was thrusting her clothes in an agonized way, as if to calm herself.

"How do we get her back, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked the most difficult question of all.

"I don't know." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Well, we can't do it. She doesn't believe us remember?" Misao said. Everyone went quiet.

"We need someone she would trust." Kenshin concluded.

"Like who? Reiji?" Sano asked disbelievingly.

"Not exactly, but someone…Let's look at the book." They did,

"Well, we can't ask Saito to do it, she thinks he's evil too. Almost everyone is not qualified. We need someone who is not mentioned as evil here."

"The only ones I could think of is Shishio, but he's dead now, even if he's alive, he wouldn't help us."

"Ah! This is so frustrating! Does this mean that we have to ask Kenshin's enemies for help?!"

"But there's no one alive anymore, Jinnei's dead, Shishio's dead, and Enishi's gone off somewhere" Sano said with a sigh.

"Enishi would laugh at my face if he knew of this!" Kenshin vehemently spoken out. He looked back at Kaoru, she was still sleeping.

"Wait! Tae and Tsubame weren't mentioned here at all! Maybe we could ask them!" Yahiko looked up at them.

Kenshin could have hugged Yahiko at that moment. Why haven't they thought of that before?!

"Dr. Gensai, Yumi and Suzume can convince her too" Megumi added. Hope begun to spark.

There's still hope… Kenshin looked back at the window, they haven't noticed that it was already dark.

Kaoru was dreaming of a dojo. Inside the dojo were many students. One man was teaching the group, a little girl joined him and tried to imitate his gestures. The little one had raven black hair, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. They sparkled as she smiled. Proud of herself, she beamed at the man. "Oto-san!" she had called him. "Well done, Kaoru" then he smiled at her. She proudly smiled and looked at the other strudents.

"Beh!" She stuck out her tongue as she watched the other students. Then she sped off running and shouting, "Oka-san!"

She had a restful sleep. She wasn't that tired but somehow, sleep wanted to claim her so much. She cuddled deeper into his chest. She sighed. Wait a minute! His chest?! His?! Chest?!

Her eyes flew open and she saw a man's chest! The gi revealed a very handsome chest indeed. She looked up to see whose it was and red hair splattered at her face.

"HENTAI!!!" She had woken up everyone in that train, everyone was fast asleep. She's guessing it was near night time already, about 5 or 6. She begun hitting Kenshin's head with her fist.

There was a unison of muttering was heard. Megumi and Misao uttered apologies to the other passengers while Sano and Yahiko tried stopping Kaoru from knocking Kenshin unconscious.

The operator came and said,

"Good thing the girl woke you all up. We have arrived!"

There were bustling as the people prepared to depart. Kaoru had calmed down and Kenshin was apologizing, for what sin, he didn't know.

"Dame! I'm not listening to a word you're saying! Hentai!" She picked up her things and begun to walk. Kenshin, still bound to her by the handcuffs was hot on his heels.

Finally, they have arrived at the dojo gates. No one was there to welcome them back. Dr. Gensai and the others would most probably show up this morning.

"What is this place?" Kaoru couldn't help herself from asking. The place was so familiar.

"Home…" Kenshin said in a kind of dreamy way.

They all entered. Misao offered to prepare dinner.

"It's alright Himura, You've got a handful already" then she looked at Kaoru then smiled.

They had a relatively quiet dinner. Kaoru wanted to go straight to sleep. When a voice abruptly stopped her.

"Wait Jou-chan! In case you wanna know, Kenshin's sleeping in your room…"

"Eh?!!!!!!" He was sharing her bed already?!

* * *

Hahaha! Kaoru and Kenshin! Sharing a bed? How far along are they anyway?! 

YOUR HOROSCOPE: Read and Review a story today entitled, WAVES and recieve happiness. Believe me, this is the truest of all horoscopes! 

Wow! I was feeling really guilty that I updated so late but when I opened my mailbox I saw 10 reviews! Whoopie! thank you so much to MizzLee, Lisa Midnight Oceans, misenagi, Baby-Kaoru-sama, Aya45, kawaii-sakura-chan and half-breed-demon-fox for reviewing you guys rock my world! Hehe... I'll try to update soon, once I get the upcoming Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie!


	13. Unbreakable Hearts

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own RK! I wish I do, but really, no… sob

Hardy har!

Who killed Koko Krunch?   
Who?   
The Cereal killer! Hahahahaha!   
Believe it or not this simple joke got me laughing the whole day! It's quite corny but who cares! Laughter comes easy to me!

Finally got through the first 2 weeks of school! I'm sorry for the delay 'cos i had to fix my application forms and stuff and I had other things to do like making problems for calculus (Yep! We don't just answer problems in math! We make 'em!) Plus there's Physics and Earth Sci. and I have to think up a business. (We have a subject where we make a li'l business.)and I'm also doing some bits of research on "How gullible can people be?" No, seriously, that's our topic. We're conducting surveys on how easy other people believe in superstitions. Plus, there's PMT! which stands for P Military Training. I'm called Cadette Private A----- of the Bravo 1st Platoon. And our commandant commented that we were really tough looking! YEAH Right! ME? tough looking, I always thought I look like such a weakling.

* * *

WAVES

13 Unbreakable Hearts

"Eh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kaoru nearly knocked out Yahiko at her sudden outburst.

"W-w-hat e-exact-tily d-d-d'you m-m-mean?" She stuttered as Megumi laughed silently behind her.

"Don't laugh! No! Seriously, Sano, that was a joke right?" she had in another one of her would-be-calm tones.

"Relax, Kaoru-dono, I'm not gonna eat you…" Kenshin said, trying to comfort her while at the same time summoning all his self control to stop himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

Kaoru suddenly turned around expecting Kenshin to bare his fangs and laugh menacingly at her face. She suddenly had a vision of a demonic Kenshin

"YOU'RE MINE KAORU! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin broke her from her thoughts. Kaoru looked at him, no fangs, no horn. But who knows?! Maybe behind that gentle smile was a horny monster ready to pounce on her! She knew it! She should've known! Maybe she's not a virgin anymore?! What if this man had been lavishing himself with her body?

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked again. "What is wrong with her? Is sleeping in the same room with me bothering her so much?"

She hates me…

"No! Not you…" Kaoru said, almost a whisper. How could she have thought that her master was wrong! She shouldn't have trusted them, even for just one minute! What was she sitting around for? She could've escaped a long time ago. What was a simple cloth or handcuffs compared to her "will"?

She really does hate me…

"Kenshin would only be guarding you during the night, he won't bother you, unless, you want him to" Sano said winking at Kenshin. Kenshin gave a weak smile and unsurely looked back at Kaoru.

Guard?! She suspiciously examined everyone's faces.

"And why does it have to be Kenshin, if I may ask?" she haughtily asked, regaining her composure.

"Listen, Missy, you brought this upon yourself."

"I?! Why would I want a skinny red headed freak to sleep in the same room with me?"

Kenshin grimaced at her comments. Yes, he was quite skinny but only because they were searching for her for too long, he does realize that having red hair is quite unusual, but a freak? Kaoru's so cruel…

"Well, let's see" Misao interrupted, "if it was Sano, you will NEVER be able to get some sleep and rest, which, may I remind you, you are in great need for. Sano snores too loudly, he could wake the entire neighborhood. You can sleep with Yahiko, only if you dig it, having a blackeye, I mean. Megumi sleeps in the clinic, and as for me, after what happened last time I slept in the same room with you, I don't think I would be able to come out of this alive. So, Himura's our best choice, got it?"

Misao folded her arms in front of her chest. Kaoru knew, everyone did, she was defeated. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Misao spoke so quickly, she wasn't able to protest. Next thing she knew, Misao was shoving her to her "room".

"Change into your sleeping yukatas and Kenshin would join you shortly. Come on! Move!"

Kaoru stood firm on her ground. Her face unyielding.

"unless you want him to watch."

Kaoru's face colored and she quickly went inside and changed her clothes. Misao chuckled behind her.

She heard retreating footsteps and knew that Misao had left. She was no longer bound to anyone. Hmmm… what if? She slowly opened the shoji door only to find herself face to face with Kenshin.

The man looked equally startled. She was trying to escape, he knew it.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" since he didn't want anymore berating as to what her name is, he decided to call her as Sano does sometimes, except in a more polite way.

Kaoru's face paled as the seriousness in the man's tone struck her.

"What do you care?" she turned her back and went to her futon. She snuggled beneath her blankets, bringing it up to her chin to cover as much of her as possible. She suspiciously watched Kenshin's every move through the corners of her eye.

The man was now seating himself in one corner of the room, the one near the door. Damn! She was completely guarded! She thought as she saw his sakabattou. She had become tense when she remembered that the Battousai might've wanted her dead. The shoji door opened and in came Misao.

"Hey Himura, no dirty tricks, I tell ya'!"

"Oro?" a completely clueless Kenshin pointed at himself.

"I'll take that as a yes! Nighty-night!" then Misao sped off.

Kenshin brought his hands behind his head and laughed nervously. Kaoru just stared at him from under her blankets.

Why is she so scared?

Do not be deceived! She told herself. So what if he laughs like that and appear clueless? He's pretending, I know it! She risked a look again and saw that Kenshin was getting ready to get some sleep.

She kept herself awake for about a few minutes when she noticed that Kenshin hasn't rested yet.

"What're you doing?" she asked harshly.

"I'm waiting for you to sleep…" he said.

"Of course you do!" She thought vehemently. "A noisy kill would stir some neighbors attention!"

"What if I don't sleep?"

"Then I won't sleep either."

"Why would you do that?" She questioned again.

"Because I don't want to lose you." He answered almost in a whisper.

She gulped loudly. Was that a threat? She went under her blankets and pretended to sleep.

After a few minutes she heard Kenshin coming closer. Her body tensed and she pretended to sleep. Kenshin seemed only interested in examining whether she was asleep or not. He slowly pushed some of the blankets away.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Was all Kaoru seemed to think of. Kenshin's brows furrowed as he felt her breath on his hand.

"Stop breathing loudly!" she reprimanded herself. She begun counting from one to ten to relax herself.

Kenshin tucked the blankets more so that now she was completely snugged comfortably. He raised his arm as if to touch her face when he hesitated at the last moment. He just looked at her. Kaoru all the while nervous at the same time confused.

He left her and went to the corner. He slumped and went to sleep.

Kaoru didn't dare to move, fearing that the man would wake up. He seemed prone to waking up whenever she stirred. She was sweating profusely now as she tried not to move.

A few minutes had passed but to Kaoru it took forever. She risked to move herself a bit. He didn't stir. She moved again, he didn't move.

Thinking that this was her only chance, she didn't even risk to get a new set of clothes. She'll escape with only her yukatas on if it was the only way! She slid the door open.

Finally! Oh Freedom! (Kaoru's crawling here!)

As soon as one hand reached to the other side, a hand swept in front of her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kenshin sensing Kaoru escaping snatched her, his legs went around her as he embraced her soft body. Her back was against his chest.

"Not escaping, are you?" he whispered at her ear.

_What are you doing? Let her go! You're scaring her!_

_Shut up!_

Kaoru shivered. Her hands went up to his. An uncontrolled sob came out of her as his grip tightened. She was growing more scared. Scared? Why though? She could fight him, so why can't she move her body?!

Kenshin nibbled at her ear. She made a sharp intake of breath at this.

_No! Stop it!_

"Are you leaving me?" he had asked but all Kaoru could do was whimper.

His lips went to her neck, taking in her scent. Many things have changed about her. But not her scent. He took in the familiar smell of Jasmine. Kaoru was trembling, but he took no heed. His need was getting the better of him. Unseen through the darkness, his eyes glittered amber.

Kaoru saw this and she became even more scared. Is she going to die?

Kaoru had groaned and he took this as an invitation. One hand slipped inside her clothes. Kaoru felt something poke her . And she quickly turned around.

SLAP!

She had slapped Kenshin. He saw that he had scared her and he immediately regretted his actions. From a crazed amber, his eyes turned back to mournful purple.

Kaoru had retreated as far from him as possible. She stood in a corner across him. She was sobbing so much. "Kaoru-dono, I- I'm sorry!" he tried reaching out to her. He took both of her hands.

She pushed him away with so much force that he almost fell.

"Keep your hands off me!" she said in between sobs as she hugged herself. She was still alive! But this man wanted to touch her! He had wanted something from her before he killed her!

Kenshin was deeply hurted by these words at the same time a flush of guilt came over him. She was scared and all he cared about at that moment was himself. He kneeled in front of her and bowed his head.

"I am ready for whatever punishment you have!"

"Let me go!"

"I cannot do that."

"Why?! You have said you are ready to accept anything!"

"That one was not for me, it was for you." He looked up at her.

"Lies!" She bent down and slapped him again. Kenshin didn't stir. She slapped him again. She wanted to slap him senseless.

_I scared her! I'm sorry!_

She begun hitting him by the chest. Kenshin accepted it all. Her hits became weaker and weaker. His chest was bleeding, his wound from last time was opened!

_I'm sorry...I really am!_

Blood was on Kaoru's hands now as she continued beating him. Eventually, her fists grew tired and she stopped.

Kenshin was looking at her, uncaring of the reopening of his wound. She looked up at him. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Then her eyes grew blank.

It was all a blur. A spiky-haired man was carrying a limp looking fellow. His body was bloody and he was unconscious. She was running towards the bloodied man. He regained consciousness and looked up at her.

Kenshin…

The searing pain thumped through her head as she saw the vision. She could not toss the image away just like what she did with so many others she had before. The pain was unbearable and she fell, sobbing into Kenshin's chest.

* * *

I become guilty whenever i write stuff like kissing that goes beyond a certain point. Plus, I'm not exactly happy about kissing coz when I was younger, my cousin told me that when you kiss someone, their saliva goes to your mouth! (EW!) Plus, I don't have happy memories when it comes to near-fatal kisses... I've never been kissed (I think, LOL), so sorry if ever there's a kissing scene and well... it sucks. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Kaoru being upset about it all. She was supposed to "yield". but at the last moment, I thought, 

"Hey! If I thought someone wants to kill me and might rape me or something, plus the fact that I was dead scared. and he suddenly kissed me and does stuff, I wouldn't exactly be happy about it! Even if he's as gorgeous as Kenshin...but then again maybe not"

So that's what I thought. Kaoru doesn't trust Kenshin. and about the part in the town in chap. 11. She was merely being civilized. It was Battousai acting during that "moment", but it was the rurouni who felt guilty. Maybe the Battousai was guilty too, but, point is. Kenshin was guilty, so he accepted that punishment by Kaoru. And about Kenshin acting like that without even thinking. Put it this way. He had this dam of emotions that he finally opened up. (remember, K/K were already quite intimate before Kaoru went missing) She was gone for a year. When you found her, she hates your guts and instead of a hug, she tries to kill you. I mean, Kenshin was free from the Keep-your-emotions-locked-in thingy, but then he's gonna seal that up again. Passion is hard to control and as for what he's done, he's only human. Which reminds me, please review guys, I won't put up a facade to convince you people this time since I'll probably get delayed anyway. But maybe if you review then, I'll have new ideas and may fix K/K's problems next Chappie!   
  
I'm actually feeling gulty that I'm using up so much space, but some of the things are relevant, ne?!   
  
Also would like to thank the reviewers please don't forget about my story! Other fanfics are on the way but it'll all take time. I don't have any idea when I'll be able to update, so I'm saying sorry in advance!


	14. Promises

**Disclaimer:**Nope! I don't own RK!

Sorry I was messed up when I wrote this, It was more like out of desperation that I wrote this.

I've read Vol. 5 of the Princess Diaries. "Princess in Pink." I think I have Asperger's syndrome, so are my friends. I wish I had a boyfriend like Michael or Kenshin. Okay, I'll keep dreaming...

What the?!--- I was trying to update but I couldn't I dunno, something about the server!

* * *

WAVES

14 Promises

Kaoru's eyes became blank the moment she realized that Kenshin was bloody. One hand flew up to her temples. Unable to take the pain anymore, she cried out.

"Aaaaahhhh!" it was earpiercing. Misao and others had gotten up and were all scrambling towards Kaoru's room. They saw Kaoru huddled in one corner, both her hands holding her head. Kenshin was in front of her, his chest bleeding.

Kaoru stumbled unconscious on Kenshin's still bloody chest. Kenshin picked up Kaoru's trembling body. 'She's trembling uncontrollably' he noted. He picked her up and settled her on the futon. He wiped the sweat on her forehead. "She's having a fever."

"What was that all about?" Yahiko said to himself.

"It's creepy…"

"Feh! Especially when you hear it at night like that."

"I thought I was having a nightmare…"

Misao had come towards Kenshin.

"Himura, you're bleeding." She pointed out.

Kenshin seemed to have just realized that his clothes are bloody.

"Oh. I didn't notice…" he replied distantly. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm not sure, what just happened to her?"

"...I don't know…" he lowered his head so that the others would not notice his grim expression. 'It's my fault! I scared her!'

"Would you like us to call Megumi? Your wounds might need tending…" Misao's voice just seemed so distant even though she's but a foot away from Kenshin.

Kenshin shook his head and wiped the sweat off Kaoru's face.

"Megumi-dono can come this morning…"

"Kenshin, let's patch up that wound…" Sano offered.

Kenshin only nodded. Sano moved to get some bandages when suddenly Yahiko spoke.

"Do you think, she's getting her memories back?"

They all looked at Kaoru's sleeping form.

"Maybe, we could only hope for so much." Misao answered while shrugging.

Kaoru hadn't woken up for the rest of the night. The entire gang kept awake and watched her. She was constantly crying and screaming, they were wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" she had shouted out once.

"Make it stop! I can't stand it!" Misao said, holding herself. Her ears were ringing from Kaoru's cries and pleas. At the back, Sano was shadow boxing (you know, when you punch in the air without any enemy, sort of to cool himself.)

"Damn that Reiji!"

(You could play bittersweet romance of FF9…)

Kenshin can do nothing more than wipe the sweat off her face. Tears constantly ran through her cheeks. His eyes were stern, intent on thinking. Kaoru had gripped the end of his gi and was still sobbing constantly.

"Please stop master! I promise I'll train harder... just please... stop hurting me!..." Her body jerked from side to side, making some of her yukata come off. They had a glimpse of her wounds. Kenshin covered her with the blanket

Yahiko was sitting next to her, his head bowed and muffling his sobs.

Kenshin couldn't wake Kaoru up no matter what he do. He felt like blaming himself for everything. Starting from the day she went missing. If it weren't for him, Reiji wouldn't be after Kaoru in the first place. Kaoru wouldn't have gotten hurt. He wouldn't hear her screams and bear the idea that she had gone down to the deepest parts of herself where he couldn't reach nor protect her.

If only he had gotten leash of his passion, she wouldn't be scared halfway to death, It wouldn't trigger her pains and sorrow.

Her grip tightened.

"Somebody... help me…" was the hoarse whisper that came.

At that moment, Kenshin gathered his wits and took Kaoru.

"Hush. You are safe now. No one will hurt you, I promise"

_ "I Promise…"_

Someone was telling her a promise…

The whip came lashing at her back once more.

"No one will hurt you anymore…"

The pain was dulling her brain…

"You are safe now…"

Safe? She looked around… her master was no longer there… Where was the whip? The books? The weapons?

She examined her body. There were no wounds and bruises.

Safe…

Someone was cradling her. Soothing her. She felt so warm. Who was it? 

Kaoru had finally seized to sob. She felt sleep claiming her as Kenshin begun to rock back and forth. As she slept on, she had a final say…

"Safe?"

"Yes…"

A smile crept up her lips…

Kenshin had tended to his own wounds, it was, after all, nothing he couldn't handle. He had stayed awake for a few more hours calming Kaoru down. After a few moments, Misao decided that he should rest. He obediently went to sleep as the others kept watch.

And now, it was time to prepare breakfast. Megumi came immediately after Sano informed her. She said it was nothing serious.

In regards to Kaoru…

_ "I have to admit, Ken-san, I am at a loss with Kaoru's case…"_

"That's alright, Megumi-san. I think everything will come back to her once she realizes that we are not her enemies…"

Sano had walked her back to the clinic.

Once she realizes that we are not her enemies…

Kenshin felt his spirits drop. After what happened last night, she'll definitely not trust him. He chopped the vegetables.

He couldn't stop himself. It was almost a year, somehow the time spanned eons. He had wanted so much to hold her. When he realized that she was about to escape, he had acted purely on impulse. And that scent… He couldn't take it.

"Itai!" he had shouted in between his musings. He had accidentally cut himself. He let out an exasperated moan and put the injured finger up his lips. He felt a sudden "ache" when he realized it was the hand he had slid inside her clothes. He had it in his mouth! Hentai! He reprimanded himself.

"Himura!" Misao's 10,000-men-powered-lungs bellowed all over the place.

"Ah! I can't stand her!" Yahiko passed by him and went to the dojo to practice.

"What is it Misao-dono?" he still had his finger in his mouth. He went to Kaoru's room and found Misao there, looking anxious.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

He realized that he was still sucking his injured finger. He quickly removed it.

"You yelled, Miss?" he asked her, sounding oh-so-butler-like.

"Listen, I don't know what happened between the two of you last night, but, Kaoru's acting strange. She's been looking at nowhere since she woke up."

Kenshin gulped. What could Misao have known? Did she suspect something? He wanted the ground to open up and eat him. It was his fault…

"Kenshin?" Misao called out.

"Oro?!"

"Really, Himura! Kaoru's bad as it is! Don't go blank on me like that!"

"Why did you call me, Misao-dono?" He tried changing the topic. Should he tell them about last night?

"Ah, why don't you look after her instead of me…"

Kenshin begun to protest. He started by telling her about breakfast, his chores, the laundry and finally

"…and she hates me…" it was hard to admit but after what he's done…

"Who cares! She hates all of us! And about breakfast, I'll do it. Your other chores, I'll get Yahiko." Then she stormed off.

He entered the room with hesitation welling up from every inch of his being. When he peeped, there she was, uncaring. She had a lost look in her eyes. He watched her heave one sigh after another. What could she be thinking?

_Who was right?_

Battousai or her master?

Why was her master so cruel?

Wasn't he supposed to be the good guy?

Why were these people nice to HER?

Especially him…well except last night but other than that...

Could it be?

Could she have been wrong?

It's not possible, is it?

…Yes, It was possible.

Her memories… will she… get them…back?

Why push it all away?

She needs answers.

An answer that doesn't come from Reiji,

nor Battousai, but,

…from her 

"Kaoru-dono?"

She looked up and saw Kenshin.

"Oh, how nice to see you!" she voiced sarcastically. She picked up the cup Misao offered her moments ago and threw it to Kenshin. She hit him square in the face.

"I came to check in on you." His voice seemed small, cautious. He was rubbing his nose. It was in a weird angle."Misao-dono was worried…"

'Liar! YOU were worried'

"Well, now you've seen I'm still alive, would you please get out of my sight?!"

Guilt rushed in immediately. He bowed his head.

"I know you're upset about last night,"

"Of course I was, you pervert!" she balled her fists and threatened him with it.

He swallowed his breath and begun toying the end of his gi. Why was he so nervous.

"I'm sorry" he bowed his head and kneeled in sat in front of her.

"I know there's no excuse for my behavior last night but sessha... sessha is really sorry Kaoru-dono, that I am! " He made sure that every word was spoken firmly so as to burn his words into her memor.

Kaoru was quite taken aback. She hadn't expected that. Where did that come from?

"And now, If you wish for me to get out of your sight, as you said. I will go outside. I will be behind this door, if you need anything."

She only stared at his retreating back. She needed to say something! Insult him, attack him, curse him… forgive him? Besides the man missed her...

Now, where did that come from? He had shut the door now and has settled himself on the floor, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Kaoru had her breakfast separated from everybody else. She preferred staying in her room. Kenshinbrought it for her. He hadn't talked much except remarking that she had to eat to build some energy. They were going to visit their friends this afternoon. It was a busy day. Tae and Tsubame weren't able to come after all.

After that Yahiko came in to visit her. The boy only gawked at her, she was getting irritated.

"What do you want, boy?"

"I'm not a boy!" he suddenly yelled. That caught her off guard again.

"Stop staring at me then! It's irritating!"

"Sorry," everyone has been saying sorry to her!

"Forgiven. What's your problem?" she couldn't tell, but she was interested in the kid.

"Why do you hate us?"

Why? She tried to think of all the reasons. Everything Reiji told her. But why exactly? Were all of those true anyway?

"I just don't like you" this kid was getting on her nerves! He's making her think!

"Do you hate me because… I always call you busu?"

"Maybe, I wouldn't know, I lost my memories, remember?"

She wouldn't know… exactly!

Yahiko had a triumphant smile playing on his lips. They don't need to rush things. Kaoru should sort this on her own. She only needs a bit of "help".

"Open the goddamn door! It's hot!"

Yahikko hesitated at first, thinking she might escape.

"Don't worry, the almighty Battousai would get me back if I tried escaping, won't he?"

Yahiko seemed to think it over. He decided to open the door, revealing Kenshin doing the laundry.

Kaoru had a slight smile when she saw the image. The man seemed to enjoy himself while cleaning the clothes. 'What an idiot!' Kaoru watched on, seeing him as some form of entertainment. She felt warm at the scene. Homey…

Kenshin knew he was being watched but he didn't mind. It would've been better if Kaoru didn't push away her own memories. He heard the gate open and it revealed Sano and Megumi together…

"What's that?!" Megumi demanded for the hundredth time. Sano wouldn't reveal what he was carrying.

"Just you wait, Kitsune. It'll solve some problems for a while."

"What's that?!" Misao came all of a sudden. She had been cleaning.

Kenshin had gotten up and wiped some of the bubbles off his hands.

"What's that Sano?" Kenshin asked. Sano begun feeling irritated.

"Alright!" Sano dropped the bundle and revealed about a month's worth of rice.

"We don't have food anymore so I thought of getting this."

"You didn't steal that didn't you?!" Megumi had blurted out.

"I know you hate me, but I didn't do anything like that! I got this off from my savings."

"Sano… has…savings?!" they all asked in unison.

"Alright! No more lies! Tell us where you got that!" Misao had shouted, a millisecond after she spoke, Yahiko said the same. Kaoru was unnoticed by everyone. She was also thinking along the same lines. 'A guy like that has saving?' she mused.

"Okay…okay, I've got work and I kinda asked for them to give me some money in advance."

"Where is this work of yours?"

"At a construction, they let me have some money since I'm the most useful."

"Sano has already explained himself, no need to suspect him. Thank you, Sano. This has taken away some of our worries."

'Solved some problems for me too, now excuse me, I have to escape...' she tiptoed towards the gate when she heard a drawling voice .

"Well,well,well, seems like you're having some kind of fond celebration here…" he blew some smoke. Saito looked at Kaoru and eyed him for a while. The Kenshin-gumi's eyes were fixed on Kaoru as well. Kaoru just tilted her chin up and crossed her arms across her chest and gave out a snort.

"The report on Kurosaki Reiji came just now, I'm sure some of you would like to know about this." Kaoru's face faulted and she put one hand on her mouth to restrain her gasp.

"Well then, let's all go inside." Kenshin said rather cheerfully. He was quickly by Kaoru'side.

They all moved to come inside to hear the real story of the man behind all their miseries this past year…

"You better keep watch over the tanuki, Battousai..." Saito spoke quietly, his voice inly audible to Kenshin.

"I sensed you coming and I didn't need to worry, you know that." Kenshin smiled again and guided Kaoru who looked too stunned. Saito only nodded his head.

* * *

Yeah! I know this chappie's kinda lame, but I had to think of something somehow! We had another PMT session and I think I injured my leg, I couldn't walk properly...

All in all, life sucks. I could only vent on my frustration here. I've got muscle pain and I can't walk so I'm stuck here, typing.

I've also read all of your reviews and I'd like to say thank you, it made feel a whole lot better! Please review! Make me feel happy!


	15. The Wolf, Come and Gone

**Disclaimer:**Nope, I don't own RK!

Why was I delayed? Well, of course I had to think what to write, second, my computer had a virus (see notes) and third, I had my new set of muscle pain to top it off, I FAINTED last PMT session. (!) It's an experience that's both a wonder and a shame for me. I won't elaborate on this. If you guys want to know, ask me. But I don't think anyone's interested. Also IF EVER one of my BATCHMATES is reading this, I'm from a 'R and R' (Revolutionary and Radical. Meaning, protests, rally, scandals you name it.) batch in our school (it's a friggin' government school).

WARNING: Beware of this NHQ Virus which is infecting computers lately, including mine, (see notes below). So I suggest that if you use other people's computers, you should have your diskettes scanned for viruses BEFORE and AFTER you use the comp.

Also, there are some spoilers from TSUIKO HEN... so um... well I did warn you! This chappie's more of the informative rather than entertaining. I feel ashamed, I was delayed and all you get is this stupid story about REIJI. (ugh). I'll try not to get delayed next time. Pray that my batch won't go to a protest or something like that cause I'll definitely be in it!

* * *

WAVES

15 The Wolf, Come and Gone

After a whole five minutes of gathering everyone inside the dojo. They were all finally seated. All of those concerned had different expressions on their faces. How long had it been? Barely a day. They have been struggling to bring everything back to normal but the devils follow them, so it seems. Barely a day had passed when they have finally come home, complete. Although still not back to normal and possibly in a slump, they were ready to face any challenge. But the claws of Reiji Kurosaki comes close, ever closer, ready to pounce, to ruin. To push them all into a new series of confusion.

And Kaoru? She was beaming, eager to hear anything of relation to her lost master. She finally cast out her inner turmoil. The confusion worming its way to her heart was finally lost. What was there was anxiety and excitement. Anxiety, for the unsureness of what she might find. After all, she didn't know much about Reiji as much as she doesn't remember about Kenshin and the others. Excitement, because finally she would find the answers she was looking for.

Kenshin however was full of apprehension. He didn't know what he might find out. Would he come off worse in this now silent battle with a man he didn't even know but was still his enemy? Had he done something terrible again that would turn this man against him? What would Kaoru think of him if ever he DID do something terrible to Reiji to make him loathe him? He knew the answer. She would hate him. She is not the same accepting and caring Kaoru he had loves so much. No! loves so much is the right word. Why does he speak of her as if she was gone? He chanced a glimpse at her.

She had a snob expression. She didn't care about him. She cared about one man, her master. He felt anger surface.

Maybe SHE was gone.

"You wouldn't believe how much of a lunatic Kurosaki is." Saito said setting aside some papers which they could only guess as the report he was talking about.

Kaoru was up on her feet ready to argue.

"That's a lie!"

Kenshin placed a firm grip on her shoulders and seated her, rather forcefully. Look at him, acting as if he's some kidnapper of some sort. He almost does what he didn't want Kaoru's abductors from the past did. To force her to do things.

"If this is something to degrade my master's good name, I would not listen to any of this!"

"You will listen to this. It would bring back some sense in you." If he had to he would then force her. He need not be so lean on her. During these times, drastic actions are needed.

She was taken aback, just as much as the others was by the tone he was using. Kaoru was indignant while the others were afraid that the Battousai was coming out again.

"Good. You're acting like a man should." Saito even commented as he watched the scene.

Kenshin shot him an angry glance.

"Let's get this over with." He had said while a hand still loomed over Kaoru, ready to put her back on her seat if ever she tries to stand up again.

"Well, at first I thought it would be hard before I could find out anything about him, but he had a record for a certain crime he did a few years back."

"Why?"

"For murder."

The others gulped, while Kenshin remained calm, he was rather surprised. Kaoru was disbelieving.

"Who did he kill?"

"Aki Kurosaki, that's his wife and his best friend, Asato Hibiki."

"He killed his wife and best friend?! Why?"

"He wasn't totally sane. I think he was looking for you." he pointed at Kenshin.

"What for?"

"This is quite complicated to explain starting from the bottom. So I'll just explain it from where it all started." (actually I'm just having a hard time writing it. But this gives me an excuse. )

"You see, Battousai, when you served under Katsura Kogoro as a member of the Ishin Shishi, you were very young. Katsura trusted your skills as much as your loyalty, unfortunately, some didn't. He didn't want to dismiss you just because others didn't trust you just yet neither did he want to place an argument with the others. So he found the perfect solution."

"There were inspectors watching over me, was he one of them?" (I had to review the manga all over again to verify this.)

"Exactly, now enters Reiji. Who would ever suspect him? He was weak with a sword, quite old and was good for nothing probably. They had him follow you as you do your dirty work. Then he reports to them about what he'd seen."

"Unfortunately for you, he developed some kind of fondness with watching you kill. He developed a maniacal liking to you. He enjoyed the times he watched you kill the most."

"Finally you earned their trust. Reiji was becoming a meddlesome fool and was such a bother so they fired him. He didn't exactly like that."

"You became their most skillful assassin. Each kill, your skill improves. Each kill, his obsession tumults. He was no longer useful to the IshinShishi and he had to leave. He would never be able to see you in your killings again."

"But he still wanted to see. He begun hunting for you. Chancing on a night he might see you at it again. The leaders aren't happy when they found out what he was doing. He was a danger now, they thought he might sell information to the enemy and that he was the spy among you.(there was a spy in Tsuiko Hen.I think his name was Iizuka. Correct me if I'm wrong . They suspected Tomoe at the beginning and then concluded that she was clean. But, let's say that Reiji was one of the suspects too.)

"After that incident at Ikedaya, he was highly suspected for being a spy." Saito knew only too well, the Shinsengumi were the ones who raided Katsura Kogoro's secret meeting at that time

"Asato was Reiji's friend, his only friend. He had heard of this and was afraid for Reiji's life. He went to Aki, Reiji's wife and informed her of the possible danger. Aki took him somewhere far, they hid in a fishing village. She told him she wanted to get away from all the violence in Kyoto and that she wanted to move. With you not being in Kyoto, he agreed. But with a promise that if he hears of you, they would return immediately."

"After some time, he did hear of you. He was even excited about you having a new scar making your famous cross scar." (meaning, Tomoe's already died by this time)

"They have captured the real spy and Reiji's life was safe. But, they didn't know that yet. He tried going back to Kyoto. His wife, fearing for him tried to stop him and well…" he trailed off.

"He killed her?" Misao voiced out. Saito nodded.

A unison of gasps were heard from everyone, even from Kaoru.

"Asato came to her aid and he paid the price for interfering. The murder of two people was not heard of. A week after, they discovered two bodies hidden in a house he stayed in. He was nowhere in sight. The neighbors thought it was jealousy that caused the murder."

"He didn't find you. In the Meiji era, he lived isolated from society. He begun writing the books I believe Kamiya memorized."

"A few years later he worked as a servant in Shishio's hideout in Mt. Hiei."

Everyone was surprised.

"Yes, he knew about your fight with Shishio, Soujiro, and Shinomori. Everything that had transpired in that place, he was well aware of. I believe he wrote this in his book?"

"In your fight with Shinomori, do you know where he was?"

"No, I didn't. I was busy with Aoshi at that time. Even if I felt his presence, I would've thought he was of no importance."

"Exactly, don't you see his brilliance? You haven't seen him even once. Even if you seem he wouldn't pose as a threat. He doesn't use a sword. He's weak if I may go so far. Anyone would mistake him for a simple servant. Even Shishio, if he wanted to know your secrets, he could've just asked Reiji. But he underestimated the old man, he believed too much in that motto of his."

_The flesh of the weak is the food of the strong. The strong live, the weak die._

"He had also seen your fight with Tenken (Soujiro). He could've hidden himself in some secret passage. I know there's many of those in Shishio's lair. And in your fight with Shishio, who knows where he was? No one would notice him. He could've hidden behind a door or a post perhaps, crouched and recording everything he's seeing. Who would've cared?"

"If I knew what trouble he'd bring I would've hunted him down during my supposed "death"."

"Now he knows where you are. He knows you have friends and that you don't kill anymore. Imagine his reaction when he heard about your non-killing vow?"

"But he couldn't make his entrance yet. Not yet. He has to prepare himself. Would I go as far as saying that he was there during your fight with Enishi? He had seen your reaction as to the supposed "murder" of the Kamiya girl there. He had seen your weakness. He knows how you'd feel with her passing."

"I don't think he followed you to Enishi's island though. He wouldn't have had the means. He was a pauper hiding in a cave. Imagine his surprise when he learns that the girl was still alive. Now he could exact fun for himself. Your return after that defeat from Enishi's fight means you have become strong once again. Maybe even stronger."

"Imagine his delight when he learned that you're all going on a vacation. In the very fishing village he lived in with his wife. And even in the cottage they lived in. will you look at that? He might not be good with a sword but he's got brains! He could've known your every move inside that cottage."

"He could've known of the weasel's and the Kamiya girl's plans on going to the beach. He plans things bit by bit. He is unnoticed by anyone and he has used that to his advantage."

"And so he had abducted her. But even better, she doesn't even remember a thing. Well he's got all the goods why not put it all to good use?"

This time Kaoru was clenching her fists.

"He KNOWS everything. The state of your relationship with her. What you do. ALL of it. So what does he do? He brainwashed the girl, made her believe all those lies. Trained her, made her hate all of you."

"But don't you all see what kind of training he did with her? How many weapons can you handle now?" he asked Kaoru. She didn't answer.

"A sword, kodachis, knives. You've become faster, stronger, better. Where did you think he got all those ideas? Remember, he'd seen most of your hardest fights. He knows which ones to teach her. Since she's already trained in kenjutsu, he only needed to teach her those he'd seen your enemies do."

"The kodachis…" Kenshin trailed off.

"He'd seen the advantage it gave Shinomori when using two weapons, seen him sum it up with a bit of kenpo. He taught her just that. He's seen Tenken's advantage in speed and incorporated it in her. Although she doesn't match Tenken's speed, still, she was faster than before. And don't forget she's lighter than you. Her weight gave her the advantage in jumping heights, add it up with the speed and there you have it. She had aerial attacks. I don't think she was able to do that before."

"If he had more time he could've taught her some of Shishio's tricks. Gunpowder in gauntlets, I believe he had a supply in the storage the weasel found. He must've just been thinking about it when you all came to his island."

"And the knives?" a smirk lit Saito's face.

"Reiji may be weak with a sword, but he's good with a knife. How was he able to kill two people anyway? Think. He was a good knife thrower. It's not enough to land him in an assassination job but it was enough to protect himself. Have you ever encountered a knife thrower before, Battousai? No? Another advantage."

"She may have not been as strong as you but the thought of her loathing you was enough to make you lose that fight. Why not use a woman? He knew we were honorable me, Shinomori and I. We wouldn't hurt women and that's exactly what she was, a woman. How would we be able to help you? When it means we would have to hurt this girl? And if we did, afterwards what would you do to us? If we hurted her, what would you have done?"

Kenshin couldn't speak. There was almost no flaw.

"He had turned Kamiya into a fighting machine. One who doesn't obey anybody else but him. Don't you see? Even if she is with you lot, her loyalty lies on one man, your enemy. And that is not a good thing."

"You're lying!" Kaoru had stood up, tears were threatening to fall.

"Really? How can you be sure? Can you prove it?"

The others saw that Kaoru was losing.

"So, there is a flaw after all. Did he tell you anything about himself at all?"

"N-no…"

"How can you be sure that he was telling the truth? He was thinking for you, didn't he? You were scared, admit it. One word of question from you and he'll begin the beating. So you just shut up, just so that he'll stop."

"I…stop it!" Kaoru's knees were getting weaker. Her barriers were breaking. This man was getting through. What scared her?

She felt through her wounds. Why? What were all the tortures for? She felt like crying but stopped herself, she didn't want to appear weak.

Misao had come to her aid.

"Who do you believe now? You didn't expect this, didn't you? You thought he was all saintly right?" a wolfish grin appeared on his face. Then he took his leave. He had done enough, he had no more business in that place.

"If that's the case, it only means that I can't trust anyone anymore! "

"Suit yourself…"

* * *

Um... my totally pointless note?: 

I have survived a virus. Just a few days ago KICHAM (my laptop for those of you who haven't read my past notes about 'her' or maybe if you didn't you're probably not reading this anyway... ) okay so, Kicham concocted this stupid NHQ virus whatsits... and there I was staring hopelessly as I couldn't access any of my files any longer... brings out tissue and blows nose. I was thinking like "OMG! OMG! My stories!" (yes, stories, I've got 4 other RK fics lying around...) and I remembered this one and I tried so hard to think it up and just because of some virus I'm going to make it all up again! I mean how lame is that?! They said they (my brothers) could fix it and remove the virus but that means they'll clean up the whole hard drive! clean up entire hard drive = lose all files... Haha! . But then before I go to sleep. there was a small tinge of hope as I turned KICHAM on (have you guys noticed how weird this sounds? Turn 'her' on! HAHAHA!) Well the virus is obviously gone or I wouldn't be laughing now... and so out of happiness, I'm typing this um... my totally pointless note? Anyway, so I'm taking precautions now, I'm saving my stories on the other computer downstairs. (I haven't named that one yet... any suggestions?) Really... with all this going on, I should be called **Baka-onna**. hehe... ... I've saved my stories! HUZZAH!

THANKS for reading my rantings whoever's reading this... probably no one...

REVIEWS:

Haven't done this in a while...

**Nichi-chan** OMG! You like reviewed every chapter, I was overwhelmed when I opened my e-mail. Also you asked where I got the plot for my story. um... scratches head I think it came from my head and my heart? It was one day when a though t suddenly struck me, and I just made that thought into a story. I'm not making any sense am I? Actually I was already writing fanfics years ago but I didn't know that what I was writing were fanfics. I thought of this a few years back (can't remember when) and I typed it in our computer. I didn't know about ffnet then so it just sat around the computer then I deleted it. Then I saw FFnet and I rewrote this and now here I am!

**Misenagi**- yup! I'm azul! one of classmates once had our class pic. there. It was a funny one because we were all falling at the time.

**cyberdemon**- hating cliffies as usual... yeah! I understand you, I hate cliffies too. Is that a cliffie I did now, scrolls and look back at story Yep, it is a semi-cliffie hides Don't hate me! I meant the MIDI of Bittersweet romance of FF9 in that note last chappie

**Emerald Genie - **I thin many people hate cliffies. Who here hates cliffies, raise your hands! i know how it feels and I feel guilty, I'm raising my hand.

**StarofFoam **- Ow! I'm not really well, my leg still hurts but really I'm okay!

**about Sou-chan...**for those who asked me if Soujiro's gonna be here, yes he IS! My friend, who worships Soujiro to damnation finally got into me and well, he's gonna be in uhm... looks around for notes in the next few chapters, I'm revising the other chapters. I realized Kaoru became nice all of a sudden, so I'm squeezing in a few fight scenes. The Fight scenes? I'm guessing It'll be quite soon... So it may take a while. So there!

I 


	16. Want some tea?

**Disclaimer:**I solemnly thank God that he created Watsuki-sensei. If not, there wouldn't be RK in my life…RK is Nobuhiro Watsuki's. That would be all. 

Did the previous chapter left you hanging? Oh well, enough about that. Let's see Kaoru's reaction.

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! is all I could say for my delay. I know I said I'll update as soon as possible but we've just finished with our exams. (I failed 2 periodicals [Physics and Earth Sci. Man! I suck at Science!!!] but despite it all I've got pretty good grades and quite a high average. [just let me gloat for a minute okay?!])

* * *

WAVES

16 Want some tea?

It was a cool afternoon just a few weeks after Saito's visit, Kaoru locked herself in her room and would not talk to anybody. Learning about Reiji had meant a lot to her and she was pondering about that right now. Knowing from other people was not good enough for her. Oh no, she wants to go out and know for herself. How exactly? Well that's what she's pondering about as of this moment.

The Kenshin-gumi however is pretty much occupied as of the moment. What of the cleaning and dusting, cooking, eating, dancing you name it. They pretty much stressed themselves to the limit getting everything back in order.

As if insulting them, the sun brightly shone at the top of their heads. Speaking of heads, our rurouni is using his at the moment. Let's take a peek inside his beautiful head. (A/N: ah! Nothing better than a freaky day.)

So Reiji killed his wife and best friend because he wanted t see me? What an asshole! The Battousai side of him said. The rurouni couldn't help but agree except he couldn't call Reiji an asshole. Loony would be a milder way to put it. Because of some guy's obsession with him, they all had to be dragged into this mess. He sighed and took another cloth to clean. (He's doing the laundry, ladies and gentlemen.)

Even if he wanted to save the guy, what can he do? Reiji's only enemy was himself. Him and that stupid obsession for bloodshed! He looked at the cloth he's washing and wished it was Reiji's face, he begun scrubbing it furiously, bubble were flying all over the place.

"That's gotta be some huge stain Himura's cleaning now!" Misao observed as she swept the grounds.

"Yahiko-chan, you didn't pee in your pants again?!" Sano suddenly blurted out to an innocently cleaning Yahiko.

Because Yahiko and Sano were such traditional people, they had to perform their traditional fight. (A/N: Have I told you that my day's freaky? Therefore, resulting to some freakiness in my part?)

Meanwhile…with Kaoru

Caged, that's what she felt. A prisoner of her own mind. Finding no answersto questions flowing in eternally. Her mind, nothing but a desolate space frequently thrown into tumult by flooding memories, but as many as they are, they were all irrelevant. Images of her childhood her early teenage years, images of her father, but none about the rurouni. The one memory she longed for the most.

Who to believe and who to trust, why all this was happening, only some of the questions that has sent her waking, cold with sweat on "Owl Hours".

But she knows one thing, that alone kept her sane. The recovery of her memories would give her the answers. How and when? she put those questions aside.

What she needed were answers. But she wants to find out for herself. She never had any time alone. Those precious moments her heart and mind yearned were kept away from her, locked in some secret compartment of what was not to be known... yet.

Only time could tell, and as she sat in that sun-flooded dojo writing in her "diary", a sort of theraphy her "doctor friend" found efficient to serve as an outlet of emotions. Emotions running wild from within her. Emotions she intends to keep to herself until she's ready.

She looked outside and what a sight that held her for a seemingly endless moment, precious seconds. She was awed, she couldn't help it. She stopped writing just to look, to marvel, to be enraptured. For in front of her was one of the most beautiful creatures, stained and scarred as he was but still... beautiful. [Aren't you glad that was over?! Man1 I suck at prose!]

Kenshin....

Kenshin was surrounded by bubbles. She asked herself if she was dreaming for nothing could be more beautiful. Her eyes flew to the face of the man in question. It was so constricted by concentration he almost looked constipated. She pondered about the rurouni. Maybe he has a serious bladder disease? He really looked like he's holding everything in. Then suddenly as if someone suddenly turned on a machine inside her head, an idea was born. Not exactly brilliant but definitely something. She ran back into the house to find what she needed.

Sano and Yahiko heard rummaging in the kitchen and wondered if it's too early for dinner. They looked at Kenshin's direction and found him hanging the clothes. Misao had already went inside while they were fighting. Now where could Kaoru be?

As if thinking along the same lines they opened the door to Kaoru's room. There was no one. That could only mean one thing, trouble. They immediately changed to frantic mode and begun searching the house. When alas they realized that she might be in the kitchen. They immediately went there blaming the other for their stupidity.

"Why didn't you think of the kitchen earlier, baka?" Sano begun complaining to Yahiko. Worry tires people and he was even in frantic mode.

"We would've checked the kitchen out earlier if only you USED YOUR HEAD! " Yahiko retorted as if he absolutely had no fault in the situation at all.

"Such fools." They heard someone in the background. It was Kaoru, she was wearing a kimono in the lightest shade of blue. Her hair was up in a bundle, sticks holding it together. A pink blush colored her face immediately at the look they gave her.

"What? Haven't seen a woman before?" she said coldly.

"Are you trying to poison us?" they asked in unison.

She let out a coy laugh. Definitely not like the old Kaoru. "Why didn't I think of that!" she said snapping her fingers for emphasis. She straightened herself up and said "Would you like me to?" one corner of her mouth rose.

Both boys shook their heads. She walked past them.

"What's that you've got?"

"Oh, something to drink in. I was bored and thought I'd prepare some tea for us." She said while setting the tray to the floor

"What does being bored have to do with tea?" asked Yahiko innocently.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and said in a somewhat faraway voice, "Back then, when I was in the cave the only thing I did besides training and reading was preparing tea for my master… Does that answer your question?"

"No…" both boys answered in unison. They both seated themselves. Misao just came in. It seemed like she went to take a bath.

"What're you guys doing?" Misao asked in between drying her hair.

"Kaoru's preparing tea." Yahiko said bightly.

Misao cast her a suspicious eye and went nearer.

"There's no poison there. Besides I'm gonna drink too, I don't want to accidentally kill myself." She said as a-matter-of- fact.

"I think I'll pass guys," Sano was holding up one hand. "tea's too mild for me. How 'bout some sake?"

"Sake would be nice, will you get some?" Kaoru smiled at him. No one was even suspicious as to why she's being so nice. Sano bolted upright and went back to his living quarters to get the jug of sake he's been saving.

"Why tea though?" Yahiko asked still innocently.

"Well, I didn't want to join my master in his pot sessions, if you know what I mean." Both he and Misao didn't understood.

"Pot sessions?" asked Misao.

"Um… that means when he smoking some pot, you know, opium." She said as if everyone should have known that like it was 1-2-3.

"It's when I'm preparing tea that I'm able to be at peace with myself when everything seems okay and when I don't feel any pressure at all. That's also the time when I drift to thinking what the outside world looks like. I think it's the same with the laundry, right Himura-san?" she asked looking up at the newly arrived man.

Misao and Yahiko hadn't noticed Kenshin come in. They both looked at his direction. Kenshin only gave them a weak smile.

"I guess it's like that…" with that he let out a fake laugh. Did Kaoru already forgave him for what he's done to her that night? She didn't seem to cringe at the sight of him. Maybe that report about Reiji helped them in more ways than he thought.

Kaoru begun preparing the tea. (I don't know how tea's supposed to be served because I don't drink tea, so I won't elaborate it.) Misao looked at her with surprise. She's never seen Kaoru so lady-like. She looked at Yahiko and he seemed to think the same.

Kenshin however seemed pleased with what he's seeing. Kaoru looked very pretty indeed. A tinge of pink could be seen in her face for she knew all eyes were on her. She prepared the tea with such profound skill she's learned that after that she had four steaming cups ready for each one of them. Sano hasn't arrived yet.

Kaoru drunk hers first. After seeing that she didn't turn purple or choke and no foam was forming in her mouth. Kenshin and the others followed suit. By the end they all had to agree that the tea was great.

Yahiko was looking at Kaoru in a new light. If she could prepare good tea like that, could it be that her cooking has improved as well? He hardly dared hope.

Misao thinking the atmosphere too tranquil for her decided that she'll prepare dinner. She went to the kitchen immediately. Yahiko, energized once again decided he could do some training. Half of himself didn't want to disturb a time romance was blooming again for Kenshin and Kaoru. There were only Kenshin and Kaoru left.

"Um… would you like more tea, Himura-san?" Kaoru hesitantly asked.

Kenshin nodded his head. He wanted to spend time with Kaoru. He took a sip and begun speaking.

"Kaoru-dono, sorry"

"Iie, that's alright. I myself am confused by my name now that I've heard the story about my master. You could call me however you like."

"Ah, that's not it." He gulped more of the tea. It was really good. Kaoru poured him another cup.

"Eh?" she seemed mildly surprised.

"About that night…" he immediately bowed his head ready for some kind of a blow.

"Oh that." She bit at her lip. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Right." He really felt uncomfortable. He drunk more of the tea. Again Kaoru poured him some more.

"But you confuse me, Himura-san."

"Please call me Kenshin."

"Alright, Kenshin"

"That's better than Battousai." She smiled a bit. "I confuse you? Why?"

"The way you're treating me is…different. Um… why don't you hurt me, Kenshin like my master does?"

Kenshin took one swig again and said simply that "I didn't want to. I don't want you hurt you, that's all. You are free to think whatever you want. I wouldn't force you into things."

"Oh…" she nodded her head as if trying to understand. She sipped her tea and Kenshin did the same. How much has he drunk anyway? It seems like all of it.

"Kenshin… ah…never mind."

Kenshin decided not to say anything and finished his cup of tea. Kaoru poured him some more. How much was there anyway?

"Kaoru-dono, how did you feel that morning when Saito came?"

"About that? I was confused. True, I didn't know that much about master. It opened new doors for me."

"You said you didn't trust either of us. Have you somewhat changed your mind?"

"Hai, I think, I'm beginning to trust you guys a bit more. Eversince coming here, more memories seem to flood me. Somehow being around you people had done that. You don't hurt me either and I'm happy about that. At first I was scared but you were all nice to me so…I think I'll look for my memories first."

She sipped more of her tea. Kenshin did the same, again.

"Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Was I happy… with you?"

"I have reason to think you were. You can still be happy, if you set yourself free."

A long moment of silence passed. They both sat there contentedly drinking their tea. Misao could be heard humming in the kitchen. Yahiko's "ha's" could be heard from outside as well followed by the sound of his shinai swinging.

"Kaoru-dono, are you still angry?"

"Quite." She said curtly, remembering how Kenshin had touched her that night. "but you seemed guilty enough so I forgive you."

Kenshin's heart swelled with happiness. It felt like a huge burden was lifted from his chest.

"And I'm curious…" he heard Kaoru's voice. "what were we like? I mean, the two of us?"

Kenshin immediately blushed at that moment. That seemed to be the only answer Kaoru needed. She nodded her head in understanding and sipped her tea again. Kenshin couldn't believe it! She only drunk one cup when he seemed to have drunk all of the rest.

"S-sano still hasn't arrived…"

"I trust that the sake he's getting must be pretty heavy."

Long silence again. Misao seemed finished cooking already.

"Um… Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at him hard. "Did you love me?"

Kenshin shook his head to say no. He saw the surprise on Kaoru's face. He smiled his famous rurouni smile, "I still do so using the past tense is not right, that it is not."

Kaoru turned a bright shade of red and bowed her head demurely. She seemed so much shyer than before. Misao was about to come now.

"Um… did I… love… you?" she asked slowly. Kenshin's face immediately became sad and said in a subdued voice.

"That is not a question that I have the answer for…" Kaoru seemed disappointed with something then Misao came in bawling…erm singing at the top of her lungs. Kaoru took all the cups away. Kenshin finished his nth cup and wondered what had gotten to Kaoru.

They had dinner almost immediately after Kenshin finished his cup of tea. (A/N: yep! Lots of tea going on today, you did read the chappie title right?)

It had begun raining. Strange, the weather becomes more unpredictable. First, it was shining brightly, the next thing, it was raining hard. Kenshin had saved his laundry in time. It was after dinner that Sano finally showed up. He was drunk to the bones. While coming back to the dojo, he apparently took sips at his precious sake and well, drank a lot.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist." He showed a very toothy grin and slumped to the floor sleeping.

"Nobody would share it with him anyway, I had so much of Kaoru-dono's tea, that I have."

Kaoru quickly went back to her bedroom. Kenshin left the dishes to a reluctant Misao. He just had a bad feeling, he felt like he needed to watch over Kaoru that night. Misao and Yahiko seemed confident that Kaoru wouldn't do anything anymore since she seemed so settled.

When he got to the room, Kaoru was already asleep. He slumped to the wall. Kaoru stirred.

"Gomen, did I wake you?"

"Iie, I'm finding it hard to sleep."

"I'm disturbing you am I?"

Kaoru seemed frantic for an instant. "No! I mean, don't leave me. I'm…I'm scared."

"Alright, I won't leave you." He sat down. Kaoru went back to sleep immediately.

A few hours later...

Kenshin felt like he needed to go. He drunk too much tea and he needed to give in to nature's call. But how was he supposed to go when everytime he stands up Kaoru would wake up and plead him not to leave her. He can't just say, "No can do Kaoru, I gotta pee!".

It was well midnight then and no matter how much he wiggle to control himself he couldn't take it anymore. He feels like he's about to explode! He stood up. Kaoru didn't stir. He breathed deeply and went to the bathroom.

Unknown by him, Kaoru had opened her eyes. She quickly reached a bundle of clothes she hid earlier. Everything went according to plan! She can't help praising herself at how brilliant she was. She stepped outside.

Meanwhile, Kenshin is busy doing his business. When he was done, he had an inexplicable feeling, something seemed wrong. He thought for a moment. He had already saved his laundry. Sano's tucked in his sleep although still drunk. Misao and Yahiko had retired. Then a thought passed through his head and he cursed silently.

* * *

yawn well that was it! For those of you who haven't figured things out yet. Kaoru made Kenshin drink all those tea to make his bladder exceptionally full. Then she had to by all means, restrain him from going to the bathroom for a long time until she could escape. Heck! Even though Kenshin's got some training in controlling himself but geez! he's about to explode with all those tea. MWAHAHAHA!!!!! (EVIL LAUGH). A full bladder beats the Battousai!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! 


	17. A Night of Searching

**Disclaimer:** don't own RK.

Pretty senseless chappie...Okay, I admit it, you could probably give me an award for latest to update author/ess and I'd definitely think I deserve it! but I won't wallow in self-pity because I think I have a reason (Or maybe I'm just in denial but who gives a hoot right?)

Fact is, it's not easy to update on things outside school if you're at my school. It's one hell of a place but it's cool. (at least I think it is). I'm like in only one school org. (the school paper) but my saturdays and sundays are all lined up for some meeting of some sort. Plus, I recently got a promotion. Isn't that cool? only I didn't realize it was a good thing until like, a few days later.

My friends were all like, "Wow bleep! You're the News Editor!" and I was like, "Duh? Is that important" so they were all, "Yes it is, you idiot!" (oh the bleeping my name thing? Let's just say I exact extreme discretion when it comes to myself or maybe I just watched KILL BILL too much).

Anyway, enjoy this one readers! I have replies by the end, you might wanna read since I almost always don't put them.

* * *

WAVES

17 A Night of Searching

In the outskirts of town, in an alleyway an event happens with only the moss and dirt of the street bearing as the only witnesses to a chase.

Amidst the pounding rain, Kaoru rushed through with stealth as she went across a certain alleyway. Every now and then, glancing behind her for any sign of a redheaded man.

Finally her pursuer emerged, looking soaked… and angry, very angry. She quickly turned right to a corner before the Battousai saw her. But as she turned, she bumped into a big, burly, stinky and not to mention drunk guy.

The thug yelped in surprise and abomination started pouring down his mouth. This action called the attention of Kenshin who conveniently enough was lurking, a few steps away. Kaoru could only run for it as she sensed Kenshin's presence approach slowly at first then getting faster every second.

She found a pile of boxes and quickly hid herself behind it in the hopes that the bully was too drunk to remember her face or anything that might point where she was.

**-KENSHIN-**

Kenshin heard a shout and the moment he did, he rushed to its source. He didn't find Kaoru in there instead , he saw a wound up bully. (by the looks of it.)

He was about to leave when he heard the large man curse. It was not the fact that he had cursed but rather what he was cursing about that caught Kenshin's attention.

"Stupid Bitch!" he had heard the man say. Immediately, the screws inside Kenshin's head begun working and he shot the man a look that would have caused any man to run the opposite direction.

"Did you see a woman pass by?" he asked demandingly. Politeness be damned, he had his chance of finding Kaoru and he's not wasting it on gobbledygook. A/N: I LOVE that word!

He, however had the misfortune of asking one of Japan's biggest drunkards. He was answered by a mere grunt and he realized that the man was already asleep. Kenshin was deeply infuriated by this but decided to give it a rest.

'Whether that idiot answered me or not, I know Kaoru can't be too far now.' He thought, almost with vehemence so uncommon to him.

**-KAORU-**

She repressed a sigh as she didn't hear the bully make any sort of indication that he had answered Kenshin. She, however weren't wasn't able to stop herself from gasping as she heard the rurouni curse. It was just surprising. She tried to take a peek but saw that Kenshin was about to look her way. She quickly went back to her hiding spot behind the boxes.

"Whew! That was close!" she said as she leaned against the boxes.

**-KENSHIN-**

Kenshin thought he heard a sound coming from the pile of boxes just beyond the alley.he sharpened his senses to hear more but there was none. He did see something though, a foot. He smiled then pretended to move away from the alley.

**-KAORU-**

When Kaoru saw that Kenshin was about to leave, she looked at the direction of the bully and thought that it would be too risky to go there now. She looked to her left and a smile lit her features.

"Hopping on the roof sounds good." She whispered to herself.

She made a run for it, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

**-KENSHIN-**

Kenshin saw Kaoru leave her hiding place and making sure his presence would not be felt,he followed her at such an amazing speed only a blur of red could be seen.

As Kaoru leaped from the roof to roof, she looked behind her every now and then to make sure she wasn't being followed. She saw a blur and thought she recognized exactly what it was. She squinted her eyes and gasped as she saw Kenshin leaping on the roofs as well, grinning in a triumphant way.

"We'll see about that!"

In one moment, she jumped off the roof and was gone. Kenshin was surprised when a long bamboo stick emerged from below and hit him. He could only hold on to it and as he looked down, he saw Kaoru, grinning while holding the stick with a malevolent gleam in her eyes.

She moved the stick with a thrust and hit the adjacent roof with him dangling on it like a helpless animal. His body crushed against the roof and he fell down to the ground among more bamboo sticks. Kaoru held on to her stick as she examined the pile. She had the surprise of her life when she saw that Kenshin was not there. Looking around frantically, she bit her lip so hard that it bled.

She ran away, she had after all, a ship to catch.

As she ran, she thought of many things in her life. What she'll do, where she'll go, Okinawa sounded good. She could live alone until her memories came back, and when it does she'll know who to trust. She punish the culprit, she will make sure of that. But for now, she doesn't know who to believe, she could only trust herself.

"Just a short while and I'll be at the pier, I'll be free." She smiled as she rounded the corner but was surprised at what she saw.

"It's a bit late for a night stroll, don't you think?"

There he was, leaning casually at the wall, with his foolish grin. He ran his hand through his red locks.

"You've been neglecting your training, I was bored stiff waiting for so long."

Kaoru could only stare at Kenshin disbelievingly. It was impossible. She left him. "But he wasn't there." A voice said inside her head. She was snapped back to reality as she heard him speak again, his voice unusually velvety.

"However, play time is over and I already had my fun." He begun walking towards her. "I don't fancy hide-and-seek that much, how about a piggy back?".

Kaoru suddenly felt a pair if strong, capable hands around her waist and swung her forward. Soon, she was being carried on Kenshin's back like a sack. Still trying to recover from the shock, she felt Kenshin running towards the dojo.

She looked up and saw the pier. She felt painful tears around her eyes as she was being carried away from her goal. She punched the man's back with savage fury and let out an exasperated moan, every now and then glancing at the Kenshin's unmoving head.

She made to ball her fists and punch Kenshin's head.

"Don't even think about it she heard Kenshin's warning.".

"What? You have eyes at the back of your head or something?"

Kenshin let out a snort of laughter.

It was then that she realized that Kenshin haven't been talking the usual way. He must've been really upset. She began to laugh at the recollection of what she's done to escape.

"Battousai was beaten because he had to go pee-pee!" she taunted in a child-like voice.

She only heard Kenshin's grunt and she laughed some more.

For the rest of the time they spent getting back, Kenshin was silent. Kaoru felt her mirth subside and she became her quieter side for the remainder of their trip.

It was only at the dojo gates that Kenshin seemed to have regained his voice. In a monotonic tone, he informed her that they were there.

Kaoru immediately looked at the back of his head and stuck her tongue in an age-old childish taunt.

Finally, they were inside and when they got inside Kenshin's room, he unceremoniously dropped her to the floor. After which, he quietly turned his back, ripped off his gi and cursed loudly.

Kaoru was about hurtle vehement curses at him but stopped herself as she saw Kenshin's seemingly devastated form. Kaoru stared at his well chiseled frame as Kenshin paced the room.

"You think you're being funny do you?" Kenshin was saying but Kaoru didn't notice him, instead she found herself staring at him. Her eyes roamed his body and she saw the many scars of his small body.

Her heart clutched in pain and she felt a lump in her throat as she saw a particularly fresh cut across his chest. It was the one she gave him back in the cave, during their fight. Why wasn't it healing yet?

She covered her mouth as she saw how big it was. Did she really do that? Was she that cruel? She moved towards Kenshin's agonized figure. He caught some of the words he'd been murmuring.

"I thought everything was okay, but you continue to toy with me. I can't even trust you anymore…"

Kenshin stopped speaking as he felt Kaoru's small hands upon his chest. Examining the scar with great distaste. She looked up at him and in a suffering voice, asked him:

"Why isn't it healing?"

Kenshin let out a derisive snort and said in an ironic voice.

"What do you care? It is because of you that I'm so miserable right now."

Kaoru clenched her teeth and felt blood rush through her at the unexpected answer from Kenshin. What was that? Was she expecting him to be soft and patient with her? After all she'd done? Trying to compensate her embarrassment, she shouted back

"I was only asking! You don't have to be so grumpy!"

"I'm being grumpy? Why do you think is that?"

"Look, I know I tricked you and stuff but I was being so cooped up here, I… I-I wanted to be… free!" she said indignantly.

"Free? Back to Reiji? Is that free?"

"I didn't say that I was going to go back to ma-" she sighed "I mean, Reiji" she said with defiance.

"Really? Tell me, after everything you've done so far, why should I believe you?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me! I'm just sick and tired of all of this. Sick of all the stupid no-memory stuff, sick of being a prisoner!"

"You know very well that you're no prisoner, Kaoru."

"Really?! Then tell me, why do I feel like one? You and Reiji are no different! I was a prisoner back there in the cave and I still feel like one in here."

With that her knees buckled and she dropped on her knees, sobbing. Kenshin tried to put a hand to her shoulder but she pushed his hands away. She quickly stood up, startling Kenshin.

"I'm going to go to my room now!"

"Not so fast!"

Kenshin caught her arm and pulled her so hard that she almost fell over him. She looked back up at him but it was like something swept over her. Her eyes automatically traveled around his face and they settled on his lips.

She knew, somehow she knew how his lips would feel against her own. She felt she knew the taste and how they work on her. Without a word, she moved closer. The rurouni all the while was confused at the course of her actions.

She stood on tiptoe and crossed the small distance between them and caught his mouth in hers, not knowing what she was doing and why she's doing it.

Softly, carefully, she slid her mouth against his and she felt the rurouni moan causing a reverberating sound to flow through her. Kenshin's hand went to the back of her head and tilted her head to gain more access. They kissed for a moment, uncaring that Kenshin was half-naked and Kaoru might as well have been naked because her wet clothes clung to her body. But then, she felt, Kenshin's hands grip arms and pulled her away from him.

It was only right for at that moment, Sano came bursting in. He was confused at both their expressions. Kaoru was clearly confused but surprisingly, the rurouni looked so angry he might as well as reverted to being Battousai.

"I heard some shouting and thought of checking it out."

Kaoru went past the two men and made her way towards her room.

Sano was staring hard at Kenshin. "Ok, what was that about? Have you two been fighting again? You guys seemed alright this afternoon."

Kenshin only turned his back at Sano and said in his usual voice:

"Sano, could you please accompany Kaoru-dono to her room? Sessha is too tired to go."

Without a word, Sano went out of the room and followed Kaoru who was clearly walking slowly.

Kenshin was brooding over what happened.

"Should I trust her? What if she's trying to trick me again?" His hand went to his lips, "Kaoru-dono, I don't know what to do with you anymore."

Sano was staring at Kaoru all the while they were walking towards her room.

"So, jou-chan. Anything you might want to talk about?" Sano had always been like a big brother to Kaoru and she surely felt like a little sister to him at that moment.

She shook her head but couldn't stop herself crying. She stopped in front of her room and said in a soft voice.

"I'm okay now, Sano."

"You don't seem okay, jou-chan. C'mon, you can tell Sano anything!" he said smiling down on her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Sanosuke sighed and quickly blushed as he scanned Kaoru's appearance. Her clothes clung to her body and showed curves they wouldn't usually see, parts they shouldn't see.

"Uh- you should get dresses now, you'll catch a cold." He said trying to look at anywhere else but her.

Kaoru looked down at herself and realized what was happening. With a quick goodbye she went inside her room and shut the door behind her.

Sano was still outside the room and as he looked up at the moon, he gritted his thoughts.

"Damn that Reiji! If it weren't for him, we all would've been happy by now." 

* * *

REVIEWS:

**Lendra-chan -**thank you for review and i haven't fully appreciated my reviewers, what i mean is I don't always remember to thank them so I'm thanking you guys a hundred times now. 

**cyberdemon **ah the cliff-hanger hater, I remember you always because everytime I read your reviews you have these statements that i dunno, with emotion. (hey that's a compliment since I can't feel much). 

**angel of lonelyness - **hey you're new here! Well then, I do hope that you keep on reading this story! 

**StarofFoam **ah, one of the older reviewers (i meant the time you've been reviewing not your age. hehe) I do appreciate the fact that you've hang on to this story considering the many cliffhangers I had had so far... 

**kitsune55 - **you're another one who's new! hehe... - it's good of you to drop a review and yes, I'm going to keep on writing also because of the exact same reason you told me. I don't really know how to add your email to wherever I am going to add it since I am an idiot. But i'll email you, don't worry, I'm coming to the realization as to how. 

**Readit's - **new guy! well, first of all, what's with the name? I like it! 

**lily-potter2010 - **you know what's weird? I'm reading Harry Potter 5 now, only that I don't want to continue reading it for now since i already know what'll happen and I'm conditioning myself for that. 

**Emerald genie - **another beautifully named reviewer, I always seem to be an idiot during times i need to be a genious, like thinking of a name perhaps. sigh 

**samuraiduck27 - **a new reviewer! I'm so happy already! I like your name, I was thinking of baka-onna before since it fits me so well. 

**misenagi - **thanks for that long review! and the compliments and the stuff you said were amazing, I'm feeling weird actually, werid -happy feeling. 

**rain angst - **yeah I agree, who would've thought Kenshin would lose because he had to pee? heehee... 

**horse-crazy-gurl - **uh... d'you like horses?

* * *

NEXT! 

more fight scenes, who fights against who and why they fought, well that's for me to know and write you to sit back and wait for. 

You know what? I think we're nearing the end of second grading and are soon gonna have our sembreak. Isn't that cool? I love my school!


	18. Three Shades of Blue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK or any of its characters. This story is mine and mine only. This story is for the readers and I mean you! 

I hope you guys hung on there! Geez! How long has it been? A month? I"M SORRY! But hey! At least congratulate me! I'm going for my semestral break! Yay! 2 weeks of relaxation and maybe I can write more chapters! I could probably write 5 chapters until nov.8 but I wouldn't be able to update so quick but at least not this slow. But after that, I hate to say this, I'll be so damn busy because I have to go training for this contest on November and edit articles. Pray for me!

**WANT ME TO EMAIL YOU A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER?** It's easy! Answer my teensy weensy question and I'll email your PREVIEW. The **QUESTION** is at the **end of this chapter**.

* * *

**WAVES**

18 Three Shades of Blue

The next day, Kenshin was still upset. The food he prepared wasn't as good as before. In fact, it tasted exactly like his mood, sour. Everybody turned away in disgust at this sudden change. Yahiko went off to go help at Akabeko after telling Kenshin that Tae wanted to see him this afternoon.

The rurouni said yes without thinking. He quietly went away to wash the dishes without saying a word to anyone. Kaoru wondered if his change in mood had anything to do with last night. Somehow, she felt so uncomfortable and needed to excuse herself to her room.

Misao quickly turned her head towards her and was about to say something. But then, a thought suddenly stopped her. 'What am I thinking? Kaoru's returning to her old self.' Misao mused over for a minute. It was only after Kaoru asked her what the matter was that she asked her if she would like some company.

"No thank you, Misao. I'd rather be alone for a while." Kaoru felt her cold cheeks and wondered why she was nervous. 'Kenshin isn't exactly his cheery side today.'. She felt her cheeks grew hot and red at the remembrance of what's she'd done.

"I must be getting sick." then she laid on the floor for a while to catch a much needed sleep.

Misao was kicking a stone and was walking around, thinking. For the past few months she felt so invisible. They were all fussing around with the whole thing with Kaoru. She felt so tired and just wished that Aoshi was there. Why did he suddenly leave anyway?

Worse than that, Kaoru became silent again and very distant too. Even Kenshin was changing. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Blue. Great, just what she needed to remind her more of Aoshi.

She didn't even have anyone to argue with. Everybody was busy. Megumi's at the clinic. Sano finally got off his butt and started doing work. Yahiko's at the Akabeko and Kenshin was in too bad a mood. And of course there's Kaoru. She sighed for the nth time.

"I want all my friends back."

Yahiko jogged towards the Akabeko with the pail of water he was asked to get. Carefully so that he wouldn't spill anything. "Tae-san wouldn't like that." He set the pail on the floor and wiped off his sweat. A cloth was being shoved at his face. He put it away and looked at the person who gave it him.

"Hello, Tsubame!" he beamed. Tsubame instantly blushed and bowed. "Hello Yahiko!". Together, they trekked towards the Akabeko. Tae saw them and said that they could have a break for a while.

"It's been awfully slow ever since... oh don't mind me! Just rest!" Tae said and walked away, still murmuring.

"Ever since what?" Yahiko asked Tsubame. Her expression quickly saddened and her hands gripped at the tray she was holding. "What happened while we weren't here?" Yahiko asked again.

"Oh. While Kaoru-san was missing, there were a series of robbery. I wasn't here because I was with all of you of course. Well, these men suddenly attacked the restaurant and asked for money. Worse, they did it in front of everyone and all the customers were scared. They threatened that they would come again. People have been avoiding going here ever since. They were all afraid that those men would come back. "

"But it's been months now and no one has reported of them coming back." Yahiko said.

"I know, but it's still so slow here." Tsubame gripped the tray harder. "We've already lost some of the employees. They have already gone to other restaurants in other towns. Besides, Tae-san couldn't pay them anymore."

"Is that why she asked for Kenshin to come? To ask for help?" Yahiko asked, finally realizing why Tae wanted to see Kenshin.

Tsubame answered with a nod. "It's okay, right? Tae-san thought so because you told us yesterday that Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san were okay now? You know, that she's becoming nicer."

Yahiko bit his lip. He couldn't tell her about this morning. 'Kenshin probably just put too much vinegar. He's fine.' He nodded at Tsubame and said in a cheerful voice. "Don't worry, once Kenshin does the job everything would be okay!"

Misao couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to go out. She stretched and yawned and started relaxing her muscles first the begun to jog a little. In a booming voice she told Kenshin what she was going to do.

"HIMURA! I'm going to go run around town for a while! I'll be back by lunchtime!"

Kenshin heard her and nodded. But while Misao was running, she suddenly remembered about this morning and came back. "You know what? I don't think I'll be back this afternoon!" then she sped off. Kenshin tried to say something but she was already too far away. "B-But Misao-dono, I'll be -" Kenshin just gave up.

'I guess I'll just have to take her with me.' he looked towards Kaoru's room and went towards it. He put his hand up as if to open it but changed his mind and went off to prepare lunch.

Megumi was scanning through pages and pages of medical records. She was looking for another case of amnesia. But no one else has had it. She wanted so much to know how it could be remedied. Was there some kind of medication to be made? Are therapies included. She put away the documents and wiped the soot and dust off her hair.

Were they going to simply wait? She groaned in frustration and pounded her fist on the table. She got up and went towards her clinic. She was surprised to see a flower in there. She looked around to see who could've left it but there was no one. She picked it up. It was a yellow rose. _Love for Eternity_ that's what it meant. She smiled and it was only then that she noticed the note along with it. She excitedly read it to know who this mystery man is.

_

Here's a gift to you, Megumi.  
You've been working too hard.  
Sano

_

She smiled and smelled the flower again. 'He called me Megumi...I wonder if he knew what this flower meant?'. She almost jumped when Dr. Gensai entered the room.

"Sorry to barge into you like this. But, what would you like for lunch? I couldn't think."

"Rooster head..." she said dreamily.

"Sorry?"

Megumi finally snapped from her dreamlike state. "Roasted fish sounds yummy to me, Doctor." Then she tried to cam herself, 'What's wrong with me? A flower and calling me by my name gets me acting like a love-crazed teenager.'

"Uh, Megumi-chan?" Dr. Gensai asked her again.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something. Um... is it okay if I invite someone for lunch?"

"Sure it is. The more the merrier." and with that Megumi sped to the construction she knows Sano worked in.

Kaoru wiped some of the tears away and asked herself why she was crying in the first place. She heard a knock and knew who it was.

"Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready." said Kenshin from the other side. Kaoru thought for a while and decided to answer.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep for a while." she said, looking down at the floor.

Kenshin was pretty sure that Kaoru didn't eat much this morning and decided to say something.

"But-" he was cut off when Kaoru answered.

"Please? I'm okay. I just wanna stay here." she answered in a sad voice.

Kaoru heard Kenshin leave and decided to lie down again. A few minutes later she heard footsteps again. It was Kenshin, he set down a tray in front of her room.

"In case you get hungry later."

Kaoru decided to say thank you anyway but Kenshin was talking again. "We're going to the Akabeko later, so eat up." Kaoru wanted to say something, anything. But she only heard Kenshin's footsteps away from her room. She lied down again, letting her tears flow and for sleep to take over.

Misao was walking around town for a while. She enjoyed the beautiful kimonos that she saw. 'It would've been nice if I had company.' she thought. She felt hungry after seeing some dumplings and decided to buy some. A man was in front of her and was buying dumplings too.

"And how much are those sweets?" she heard the man ask. She giggled as she thought that he was like an innocent child excited for sweets. When it was her turn, she decided she wanted to buy sweets as well. But she was disappointed when the vendor told her that all the sweets were sold out. She sighed and proceeded to eating her dumplings anyway.

On her way, she bumped into the man who was buying sweets earlier. She looked up to him and saw that he had cobalt blue eyes. 'Blue... why is everything reminding me of you, Aoshi.'. The man in front of her smiled and offered her some sweets. "I'm sorry, I got carried away and bought them all. I understand that you want some as well?"

She took his offer and wanted to say thank you but when she looked up, he was gone.

"That was fast."

2 hours later...

Kenshin was walking towards Kaoru's room and saw that some of the food was eaten. But it was still a smaller amount than he thought she would eat. He took it to put it away and came back and knocked. No answer. His heart drummed in his chest. Was he afraid? He told himself to relax.

He opened the shoji door and found Kaoru sleeping. He took a closer look at her face and asked in a soft voice. "Why were you crying, Kaoru?" he sighed and stroked her cheek, tracing the tears. "Are those tears for me?".

Kaoru moved against his touch and he quickly withdrew his hand. Slowly, she began to wake up. She got up and asked in a groggy voice.

"Is it time to go?"

"No..." She looked at Kenshin angrily.

"But, it's time for you to change."

Kaoru looked at her form and saw that she was far from ready. She's also guessing about the many tangles in her hair. She pushed Kenshin out of the room and started to change. Kenshin walked away shaking his head and muttering about women.

Finally the two of them arrived at the Akabeko. They could tell that Tae was anxious to see them. She offered them first a table. Kaoru wanted to ask for tea but when she remembered Kenshin, she decided to ask for something else.

She looked around and saw that there were scarcely any people. She looked at Kenshin and saw that he looked just as confused.

"Well, I won't waste time, Kenshin. Simply by looking around you can tell that there's something wrong he-"

There was a crash from the kitchen. Then came Tsubame who was running towards them .

"Tae-san! They're here!"

Yahiko saw everything as a blur. First, Kenshin got up and draw his sword, just sensing that something was wrong, not even knowing why he was fighting. He saw Kaoru sitting clueless, a cup in her hands ready to drink and looking at Kenshin as if he was crazy.

Yahiko decided it was time to come. "Kenshin! They're robbers. They've been threatening the Akabeko for months now." Kenshin nodded and put on his stance. One by one the robbers came, their faces covered by masks.

The few customers Tae had all ran towards the exit. Kaoru looked bored and continued drinking. Soon, Kenshin and Yahiko were being attacked by the men.

"Yahiko! Protect the others. I'll take care of this." Kenshin dashed towards the men and begun fighting by himself. Yahiko ran towards Kaoru, Tae and Tsubame. Kaoru, the only one who seemed relax with the situation, sat drinking and uncaring.

Yahiko grabbed their hands and begun leading them away. Kaoru didn't budge. "Come on! Move!" Yahiko shouted. he absolutely had no time for this.

"No, you move." Kaoru answered in a monotone. With one hand she grabbed Yahiko's arm and moved him aside. A split second later she caught in her own hands a dagger, thrown by one of the men. Tsubame was shocked at what happened. Yahiko was almost killed and now Kaoru was holding a dagger in her hands.

Kaoru winced a little as blood gushed out from her palms. She took her cup and threw it square in the face of the man who attacked Yahiko earlier. She stood up and put one foot on top of the table and yelled in a loud voice.

"Listen up you filthy bastards!" everybody stopped fighting and looked at Kaoru. Kenshin was confused at the look on her face.

"I challenge whoever is a man enough to beat me!" with that, Kaoru used the dagger in her hand to cut through her kimono so she could move more easily. All the men were looking at her creamy white legs and Kenshin, out of anger hit one of them.

"Stop gawking, you idiots!"

Kaoru smirked at the effect of her actions to everybody, especially to Kenshin. She walked towards Yahiko who was rubbing his back and took his bokken.

"I think I'll use this. I've been looking for something to vent my frustrations on."

Yahiko and Tsubame looked at Tae and asked, "What was she drinking earlier, Tae-san?"

Tae answered in an embarrassed voice, "Um... sake." Yahiko groaned.

Kaoru ran to Kenshin's side and was poised to fight already.

"Kaoru-dono, this is not the right time for your games."

"My games, Kenshin?" she laughed, "I was thinking more on the lines of team work." then she smiled then hit one of the guys in the stomach.

"Alright then, but I better see you after all this fuss is over."

Kaoru dodged one attack and said, "You'll see..."

* * *

QUESTION:  
Who do you think would appear on the next chapter?  
A.) Saito with a report  
B.) Aoshi to fetch Misao  
C.) Soujiro just to show up  
D.) Reiji to kidnap Kaoru... again

put your **answer **and **email address **at the **end of your review **(hehe) and if you answer correctly, I'll email you a juicy **preview**! (Christmas is near and I feel the spirit! So good luck!)


	19. Three Swords: The Righteous, The Atoning...

READ ON TO KNOW WHO WILL APPEAR! C'mon the title says it all. 

SORRY! I had writer's block and I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's hard to make up a fight where it involves Kenshin or Kaoru (anyone actually) but I never thought it'll be harder to make them a tag team. ENOUGH about that. READ IT.

I WASN'T ABLE TO SEND PREVIEWS FOR THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT LAST CHAPPIE. WHY? THERE'S NO EMAIL AD LISTED, I CAN'T VIEW IT FOR SOME REASON AND TO THOSE WHO HAD ACTUALLY PUT IN THEIR EMAIL AD, I COULDN'T SEND IT. EXPLANATIONS BELOW.

and omg! **Disclaimer:** I don't own RK or any of its characters.

* * *

**WAVES**

19 Three Swords: The Righteous, The Atoning and The Heavenly

Yahiko watched in horror as a group of men not less than twenty surround Kenshin and Kaoru. The thieves cornered both of them. One of them, unaware of who he is facing charged towards Kaoru. Kenshin saw this and placed a protective hand in front of Kaoru but she just pushed his hands away.

With one quick blow, the man was laying spread eagled on his back.

Kaoru took her stance and so did Kenshin. "Who's next?" Kaoru taunted. Just then, Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Wait. With this many people, don't you think we need a plan?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin like he was dumb or something. Without heeding his advice she went after one of the men. The instant she moved, two more went to attack her. She whacked one in the head, kicked the other in the shin and hit the last one in the gut using the back end of the bokken.

She turned to face Kenshin who looked like he dashed after her but was stunned. One eyebrow popped and she lazily knocked him out of his trance. "With idiots like these, who needs a plan? Shit! Look out!"

Just in time, Kenshin dodged the attack from behind and hit the man in the legs. He spun his sword around and did more damage. However, Kaoru was not someone who would back down. She took on a few guys herself.

Kenshin caught a glimpse of Yahiko and he shouted for him to protect the other customers and clear the place. Yahiko nodded and hastened to do the task. Tsubame and Tae could only rely to Kenshin and Kaoru to sort things out.

"I just hope there's enough left of the restaurant to clean up." Tae said worriedly as she watched some of the men break tables, crash through walls and mess up the whole place. "And someone will need to call the cops!" She and Tae looked at an innocent looking Yahiko. Yahiko sighed, feeling disappointed, he had wanted to join in on the fight.

"We've got all the help we need. With Himura-san, everything would be alright." she said trying to convince herself. "Although I don't think Kaoru's sake would help much, but hey, they're beating the bad guys up." Tae tried really hard to convince herself that something would be left of the Akabeko.

Kaoru kicked one of the men through the walls. "That'll teach you to never underestimate the weaker sex!" She laughed and as if she were gliding, she hit one man after the other, jumping around, screaming.

Kenshin seemed lost for words. He looked up and saw the biggest one, someone who must've been their leader.

"Come. Your fight is with me."

Misao heard the commotion and ran immediately to the scene. Along the way, she asked people passing by.

"What is going on there?!"

"The Akabeko is being attacked. Two people are trying to stop them now."

'The Akabeko?' Misao thought for a while. After deciding, she sprinted at top speed to the restaurant.

Meanwhile...

A man was walking by along the fields. "Um... excuse me, but can you tell me if there's an inn nearby?"

The old woman blinked and inspected the young man. "You look like a pleasant young man, what brings you to this place?"

"Just wandering around..."

"Well, it's almost getting dark. You should go back home soon."

The man only smiled and asked her the same question he did before.

"I'm not the one to ask, my dear boy. I am one who frequents less into town. If you want to know anything, you should ask that man, my son."

"Thank you." the man once again smiled then went towards the man the old woman pointed to.

When he asked the man, who was plowing the fields at the moment. He asked the same question he had been asking for a while now.

"Bad luck, kid." the young man's brow twitched at what the man called him but he continued to smile in a pleasant way.

"What do you mean bad luck, sir? Are the inns full?" He would have to set camp then. He sighed, he was really looking forward to sleeping somewhere with walls this night.

"Well, as the other men told me, there's been some kind of ruckus in town a while ago. Dodgy place... not for someone tawny like you... even the strongest one of us wouldn't come."

'Did he say I'm weak?' he sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the past events in his life. 'Maybe I am...'

"Hey kid!" the man was shaking him, "You alright? You seemed lost for a while."

He nodded. "Well it seems like I'm stuck here." he looked at the hard work the man was doing. "Do you need help with that, sir?"

The man looked at him from head to toe. "I don't think you're up for it, sonny."

"No, sir. I can manage. I've done a lot work even when I was young."

"O-okay, if you say so." the man was going to give him the plow for the fields but he refused.

"But how will you plow the fields?"

"Trust me sir, I wouldn't need it."

With the speed that almost made him invisible if it wasn't for the marks he made at the fields. In a matter of minutes, he had plowed the entire field. When he had finished, the farmers could hardly speak.

"What was that thing you did with your feet?"

"Oh, I just ran around with a certain amount of speed and force. That is all there is, sir."

"Wow. Are you some kinda warrior kid?"

"I guess so."

"HAhA! You're just like that Himura guy! Sometimes that guy's so fast we couldn't see him! Isn't that right?" the other farmers nodded in agreement.

"Especially when that Kamiya girl's waiting for him," they all laughed.

"Are you his friend of the past or something?"

"I am acquainted to a man named Himura Kenshin, is that his name?"

"Yes, its Kenshin he's talking about alright" the old woman spoke from behind them that almost scared everyone away. "That nice man who sometimes help me in the market."

"You looking for him? I bet you he's helping out in town right now. Never misses a thing, that man!"

"You mean he's fighting in town at this moment?"

"We haven't got a reason to think otherwise." But before they even started talking again, the man was gone. They only knew he went away when from afar they heard him yell his thanks.

Yahiko, after helping the people went on a search for Sano. He told him what happened and they both ran to the Akabeko. Yahiko had wanted so much to help in the fight. He looked at Sano and knew that the man thought the same thing.

When they arrived at the scene however. All of the men were unconscious by then. In the middle of the pile of bodies were Kenshin and Kaoru, back to back. The entrance had some damage, bur miraculously, no other part of town had a single crack on it.

Both of them thought the fight was over but one look at Kenshin's and Kaoru's serious faces, they knew they were wrong. From out of the heap, a huge man rose up.

"That's one huge guy!" Yahiko said, stunned. The man was wielding an axe, equal to its size. The axe went down on Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Watch out!" Kenshin pushed Kaoru away just in time for both of them to dodge the attack. But, Kenshin arm got caught.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted from the other side as she stared in horror at Kenshin's bleeding arm. She didn't know why, but tears were forming in her eyes. She closed them and glared angrily at their enemy.

"Kaoru?! Are you alright?" Kenshin tried seeing through all the dirt that flew. Kaoru stood up for him to see her. "Yes" she answered in a shaking voice.

Her grip on Yahiko's bokken tightened. "Remember what you said earlier about a plan? I think we need one right now..."

Kenshin jumped in time to dodge another attack. He heard the seriousness in her voice and he looked around. "How high can you jump?"

"You fought against me before, you should know," she answered, still eyeing the man. Dodging things falling on her all the while as she tried to come closer to Kenshin. She was really pissed off. She had to roll over like some stupid dog already. She didn't mind that her kimono was already torn; she did it herself. But did she really have to get messy? 'I'll kick this guy's ass if it's the last thing I do.'

"I've got a plan."

Misao was fast approaching the scene. 'I've got to make it!' A/N: anybody here a BoA fan? She picked up more speed after turning a corner, sending lots of dust and smoke at other people in the process.

"Sorry about that!" She looked behind her to see if she had hurt anybody. When she looked forward, it was too late before she realized that it was a pool of mud she was going towards to.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" she tried to stop herself but she could hardly control her feet. The onlookers closed their eyes as Misao plunged to the muddy pool. She emerged fuming and covered in mud.

"Great." the onlookers laughed at her new state.

"You want me to what?!" Kaoru screamed after Kenshin briefed her his new plan.

"I've already told you, he's too big. Besides, our priority is to minimize the damage as much as we can." Kaoru hmphed. "What more can I do?" She looked up at the roof.

"Just don't drop me. If you do, I'll have your head." She stood up. She stared loathingly at their enemy. 'Looking as stupid as ever.' the guy was just staring at them the whole time they were talking, as if confident that they don't have a chance.

Both of them attacked at the same time. Letting out their battle cries, the big guy whirled his giant axe first towards them. They both jumped back to dodge. But, the guy was going to attack towards some people. Kenshin stopped the attack using his sword and Kaoru, the closer one to the crowd, lunged towards some people and moved them away.

"This isn't something to watch. Hide somewhere!" She looked back at the fight and saw the huge guy gaining on Kenshin. He was just too big to be fighting Kenshin's small form. But the rurouni was still fighting. With incredible ease he was able to dodge the giant's attack the 'big guy' absolutely has no name since he's not that important.

One stare from Kenshin and she knew he was giving him the signal. Kaoru promptly ran towards him gaining speed on the way. Kenshin put his hands together and Kaoru stepped on them. With the lift from Kenshin, she was able to jump higher than normal and she landed on the roof. She then ran across many other roofs, leaving Kenshin and the giant behind.

Kenshin then resheathed his sword, his hand above it. His technique was in full bloom. ? He itched to finish the fight. If everything would go right they could defeat their enemy with one blow, just one. If they didn't have to focus on minimizing damage, this fight would've been over ages ago.

For now, he had to wait. Once Kaoru appears it'll be over. That's if she would appear. 'Dammit! Why isn't she showing up?' he looked around and saw no one. He gritted his teeth.

The guy lifted his weapon ready to attack him. Kenshin was quicker and he was able to unsheathe his sword. As the big guy moved to attack him, he saw her. She was on a roof, right behind their enemy.

With one quick slash he sliced the weapon in two. The giant stared dumbly at his useless weapon. Kenshin jumped to kick behind the sharp part of the axe away from doing any more damage.

Kaoru, unnoticed jumped from the roof and hit the giant in the back. But the remaining part of the axe hit her on the side, leaving her aching on the ground. The giant however, was unconscious.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran towards Kaoru, worried of the injuries she might've sustained.

"Thought I've run away, didn't you?" Kaoru told him.

"You made me a little nervous, that's all." Kenshin replied and for a while, it seemed like everything was back to normal.

Yahiko and Sano went to their friends immediately. "You could've beaten them earlier? What's the problem?"

"Sessha just doesn't want to cause more damage to Tae-dono's business, that's all."

Kaoru walked towards some people. "I save all of your lives, can't you at least buy me a new kimono?" The people were going o agree sportingly but Kenshin told them to not mind her. "She had a little drink a while ago. Sorry." at that statement, Kaoru shot him a glance that could freeze anyone to death. Kenshin was quite disturbed.

"Fine then, YOU will buy me new kimono, Himura." She turned around, all the while removing any soot she may have acquired. "What was he thinking? Making me jump to the roof like that?" they all heard her mumbling to herself.

"What is she talking about? It was the best plan I had." Kenshin thought to himself. As if reading his thoughts, Kaoru looked angrily at him, "I want my kimono to be expensive Himura!" then she made an audible laugh. Yahiko and Sano twitched. 'Women are creepy' they thought in unison.

On the way home, they stumbled upon Misao who was covered in mud.

"Don't ask." the weasel girl warned. All of them immediately shut up. Kaoru begun feeling better, seeing that she wasn't the worst looking at the moment.

Misao, so uncharacteristically sulky told Kenshin and Kaoru, being wounded and all, to go forward.

"Wow, weasel! That's nice of you and all. Bye!" Sano said waving goodbye to Misao. Misao pulled him and Yahiko by the hair. "I meant for you two to come with me!" She nodded her head towards the backs of Kenshin and Kaoru and both boys understood.

Kenshin began worrying about Kaoru's wounded side. But the woman would not let him come closer. He resigned then to just getting home early.

The young man ran as fast as he could to town, but when he arrived there, all he saw where people cleaning up.

"I guess I was too late. Now I'll have to find a place to make camp." he walked towards the direction where the Kenshin-gumi had gone.

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking home. By the time they were near the dojo, they were already in front of a cherry tree. Kenshin stopped. "Kaoru-dono, do you know why we went to the Akabeko?"

"Tae-san wanted help?" Kaoru answered. Kenshin looked at him, confused. "How did you know?"

"I guessed." she shrugged and continued walking. "So?"

"So what?" Kenshin asked her. "What's your decision?" Kaoru was waiting for his answer.

"I said I'll think about it."

"What's holding you back?"

"You, Kaoru." Kaoru looked back at him, surprised.

"Go. What's stopping you? You think I'll run away again? I don't care about running away now. You've all been nice to me, I shouldn't worry."

"Who will keep you company?"

"I already feel alone even if you're here, Kenshin. If I don't get my memories back, I'll always be alone."

"You're giving me permission to go?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't need to."

"I need you to. You were my umm... well..."

"Girlfriend? Before all of this happened?"

Kenshin bowed his head. He couldn't believe he's having this conversation. Kaoru spoke again.

"I didn't feel like it. I don't know what to think, or what to feel. My mind and my heart are both screwed up, Kenshin."

"Then I must be crazy." Kenshin replied.

"What?"

"Because I think it'll come back." The wind blew behind him and Kaoru wanted to hope. Something inside her tells her he's lying, but somehow, she couldn't think of him a liar. Kenshin had begun walking again. From behind him, Kaoru spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I can't trust you, I can't trust myself, and I can't trust Reiji. My mind is not my own."

"The mind is the not the only thing to rely on. Why else did you kiss me?"

"You mean my heart?" Kenshin didn't answer her. He didn't have an answer. He was tired.

Kaoru looked around her. She saw the tree, the house. She felt the wind. She was feeling dizzy. 'Something happened here...' She didn't have control of her body. She couldn't help it; She fell.

Kaoru saw everything as a blur as she came tumbling down the hill.

"Kenshin! Help me!" she felt pain surge through her as her back hit a rock, by the time she had stopped falling down, she was covered in grass and her hair and dress were in much more disarray.

She stood up, looking around and saw Kenshin running towards her with a worried look. Suddenly he stopped and was staring at something at the back of Kaoru.

She quickly turned around and bumped to someone who was right behind her all those time.

'Huh? I didn't notice that…' she thought while still in a haze.

"Um… are you alright?" she looked at the man holding her and her eyes met cobalt blue eyes, seemingly smiling but with a tinge of sadness. Finally, Kenshin reached them and stopped when he saw Kaoru held by someone he had considered an enemy in the past.

"You could put Kaoru down now, Soujiro."

"Ah, Himura-san! Nice to see you." The boy smiled at Kenshin and helped Kaoru up her feet.

Kaoru looked at them both and started to process things in her brain. "You know each other?"

Both men nodded, "We considered each other an enemy once. But, that was in the past." Kenshin said. "How have you been these past two years, Soujiro?"

At that question, Soujiro smiled. "Well, I have been following your example, Himura-san. After the thing with Shishio-san, I have begun to search for answers."

'Shishio…blue eyes…always smiling…' Kaoru thought as the two men were still chatting.

"Your name is Soujiro Seta, is it not?" she asked. The boy nodded. Kaoru smiled, "I've read so much about you. About your skills and your speed. I read you went missing after the fight."

"I have been wandering ever since, as you see." Soujiro smiled at her pleasantly.

"Oh please, stay at my place. You will be most welcome."

"I don't know about that… I mean, this is all so new to me." Soujiro began stuttering. No one has been this nice to him before.

"I insist. If you really are wandering then you don't have a place to stay. Another wanderer in the house won't hurt." Kaoru was still persisting because somehow, deep inside her heart she was being happy. Somewhere inside her tells her that this man was nice. And she was feeling something inexplicable; a gentle warmth honing it's way to Soujiro.

Soujiro could feel that warmth, it was something he had not felt before and seeing that she was so determined to make him come he nodded and said a yes.

* * *


	20. The Sweet and the Sour

I actually have review replies at the end! Isn't that some kind of a miracle?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK,

* * *

**WAVES**

20 The Sweet and the Sour

Kenshin didn't know whether Soujiro's coming could be a blessing or a disaster. But as he looks at kaoru beaming all over Soujiro, he realized she had been smiling the way she did before everything happened. It was just then that he thought that maybe the situation isn't as bad as he makes it out to be.

But one glance could also tell that, during that time, Kaoru favored Soujiro above Kenshin Himura. She had willingly accepted him to her home, without asking the opinion of others.

Soujiro seemed shy at first, but Kaoru's cheerful nature (at least for the moment) was intoxicating and he felt himself slowly relax. There was something about the gaity that surrounded the girl in front of him that was infectious that her aura radiated all over the place.

With that small walk towards the dojo, she has explained in brief sentences of her predicament (or at least what she thinks it is). He couldn't understand that such a somber background enveloped this pigment of mirth.

He asked questions every now and then about Kenshin. How he'd been, what he's done. Clearly something was amiss. Even if the older man answered in polite tones, he could tell that something was underneathe all this facade. There was a tinge of darkness in his voice and he now and then casted a longing glance at the raven haired damsel beside himself.

It was then that he realized that he might be trespassing on romantic grounds. He has never asked Kenshin whether he was married and whether Kaoru's fondness of him was offending the red head.

But before he could ask the question, the man headed first to the house leaving a short statement in regards to preparing dinner.

Kaoru was exultant. She couldn't believe her eyes that she was looking at Tenken.

"How come you were called Tenken?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

" Tenken means 'Heavenly Sword'. They used that word to describe my sword style, although now I'm thinking what could be so heavenly in something that killed." he finished his sentence with a vague smile. His past was a topic which put him on edge most of the time. If anyone asked him, he'd rather avoid it.

"You don't have to talk about your past if you don't want to." Kaoru told him after a few moments. Then she stopped. 'This seems familiar...' she thought. Her footsteps slowed down and she would've almost been left behind if Soujiro hadn't called her.

"Kamiya-san? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go."

Kenshin watched the two enter the dojo. Kaoru looked as if she would fall. He remembered before she fell on the hill. Maybe her memories are coming back? He hissed as he saw her wounded side.

"Kaoru-dono, I think you should clean up. Megumi-dono and the others might arrive shortly and your wound might need tending."

"O-okay..." Kaoru said, suddenly remembering her wounds. "You should clean up too, I guess..." she added absent- mindedly.

"I'll leave you two alone..." then she went to the bathhouse.

Soujiro, who didn't look any cleaner than Kenshin, walked towards him to the kitchen.

"Himura-san? May I ask you a question?"

"Well, you already are asking me a question, Soujiro. But, yes you may."

"Are you and Kamiya-san...in a relationship?"

"No" was his brief answer. 'What is this getting to?' he thought.

Soujiro sighed and Kenshin begun feeling threatened by Soujiro. 'Does he already have romantic feelings for Kaoru?'

"I thought I was doing you wrong. You seemed sad when Kamiya-san and I were talking."

Kenshin felt relieved. He almost thought that by some miracle, Soujiro had a clambering libido honing towards someone he felt particularly possessive of right now.

"I wouldn't be honest if I tell you that Kaoru's fondness of you makes me happy. But I understand her. She needs time to recover." He sighed. "Thanks for the concern."

"Why? Are you in a quarrel?"

"It's much more than that." Then, Kenshin found himself explaining about everything that happened with Reiji. For some reason, Soujiro's presence wasn't hostile. It must've been the feel of being with someone who had been 'there'.

Kaoru soaked her face in the water to erase some of her thoughts. Kenshin confused her. She confuses Soujiro with Kenshin and now, Soujiro confuses her. She felt as if there was a jolt inside of her as she was talking to him. But, her thoughts would fly to Kenshin. How the two were alike in some ways, yet so different.

"Gee, maybe wandering makes you weird..." she thought as she got up and went to dry herself.

Soujiro was just helping Kenshin with dinner as the man had informed him that they might need to prepare a lot. From the amount of food Kenshin was preparing, he would have thought that they would feed a three headed dog of some sort.

"Do you have pets, Himura-san?"

"Pets?" Kenshin shook his head.

"Is there going to be a party?"

"Party?" Kenshin looked confused.

"It's just that we're preparing so much it's as if we're going to feed a monster."

"Well sort of, but a different type of monster." then he smiled, thinking what kind of monster each of his friends would make.

Kaoru came out of the bathhouse feeling refreshed. On the way to her room, she told one of the boys to take a bath already. She picked out one of her better kimonos. It's becoming her habit of wearing beautiful kimonos after winning a fight.

Kenshin went to bathe next, trusting Soujiro to get by without him in cooking. The man only seemed too happy to be given any chore. It kind of reminded him of himself when first he came to the Kamiya dojo.

He took a bath as quick as possible, not liking the idea of Kaoru talking to Soujiro while he's gone. Call it jealousy or whatever because technically, the two weren't doing anything to get jealous about. 'What am I thinking?' Kenshin brooded for a while. When he came out, he didn't find Kaoru talking to Soujiro. She was still in her room, probabaly getting dressed.

Soujiro didn't think that it was necessary for Kenshin to urge him to take a bath since, he thought, he looked rather clean for a wanderer. He sniffed himself. He doesn't smell, he isn't exactly dirty.

He shrugged and proceeded to taking off his blue gi. If he wasn't mistaken, he had a spare one on his parcel. He bent down to look for it.

Outside the bathhouse...

Sano, Yahiko and a mud-covered Misao entered the dojo. Yahiko and Sano were clearly trying to muffle their laughter but to no avail, they didn't fall on deaf ears either because Misao heard every single word they uttered.

"EW! Misao, take a bath!" Yahiko yelled at her.

"Well, look at the bright side, you don't only look like a boy, you actually stink like one." More laughter. Misao was about to enter the dojo when Kaoru stopped her, clad in a blue-grey kimono.

"Oh no, Misao. You are not stepping one foot on this house unless you've cleaned yourself!" she pointed toward the bath house.

"I'll bring the stuff you need. Just get cleaned up."

Sano went inside, "You're in a good mood, Jou-chan. Kenshin finally made a move?" Kaoru frowned at that statement.

"We've got a new friend." then she turned her back.

Yahiko watched in amusement. It was as if everything was getting back to normal. Well, if everything was really getting back to normal, he'd better act like himself now. He sat near the table and yelled at Kenshin.

"Is dinner ready yet?! Oh yeah! Other people might come later!" Yahiko shouted. Sano pounded him on the head then went towards Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin! Jou-chan seems happy just a moment ago... C'mon you can tell me, we're buddies!"

"Sano, not now." Kenshin said firmly. "Has she told you about Soujiro?"

"Oh, our new friend?" then turning quickly, "You don't mean Soujiro Seta alias Tenken do you?!"

"The very same." Kenshin only smiled as he was bent on preparing food. "Did you invite Megumi-dono, Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono?"

Sano nodded, "Yeah, you're joking aren't you, Kenshin? Tenken isn't in the same house with us, right?"

"I don't joke, Sano. Where's Misao-dono anyway?"

"She went to take a bath..."

"A bath?!"

Just then, two loud screams were heard from the bathhouse.

Soujiro felt like fainting, while he was about to put on his gi (he's already wearing hakamas, okay?) when someone covered in mud walked in on him. He was so surprised, he screamed. He didn't imagine that Kenshin meant it when he said that they would be having monsters coming over for dinner.

Misao however was flushed red, (although no one can tell because of all the mud.) Did she just saw a man who was half naked? The man had enough dignity to cover himself, (the parts unclothed). Nevertheless, she let out one loud battlecry.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she was going to launge towards Soujiro when voices stopped her.

She looked behind her, Soujiro looked too. There was Kenshin, holding a a carrot, Sano, looking like he's ready to laugh, Yahiko, completely dumbfounded and Kaoru, carrying towels and some clothes. They all stood frozen to the ground. Kaoru dropped the towels and covered her eyes, "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was supposed to be here besides Misao" then, regaining her composure, she said,

"Misao, I'd like you to meet Soujiro Seta, one of Shishio's former followers." Apparently, Kaoru thought it was something fascinating. (Clearly, Reiji twisted her memories too much)

"You know, Tenken" Sano said casually, seeing no danger in Soujiro now.

Misao still gawked at them.

"The man who broke my sword in half?" Kenshin tried refreshing Misao's memory but she was still too shocked. Then, she fainted.

Everyone stared for a minute. Yahiko didn't mind Misao and went straight to Soujiro to shake his hand. "I've heard so much about you." Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano tried reviving Misao. When nothing else worked, Sano took a bucket of water and splashed it on Misao's face.

She came to her senses and Soujiro was able to see her face.

"Hey! I saw her in the market earlier! I gave her some sweets!" Soujiro exclaimed, recognizing the girl he talked to earlier.

Everyone looked at them both in wonder.

As Misao came back to her senses and looked up, looming above her were Kaoru, Megumi, Tsubame and Tae. Megumi was laughing madly, (but with class, as she calls it). Kaoru begun asking her questions,

"You've met Soujiro before? Why didn't you tell us? When did you meet him? Where? Misao? are you listening?"

Misao quickly got up and looked around, she looked at herself and realized that she was already clean.

"We cleaned you up." Megumi informed her, "My gosh Misao, I've never seen a body look so much like a boy's." then she laughed.

"She's evil..."the men, who were in the background thought.

"Makimachi-san and I bumped into each other earlier this daywhile buying sweets. We didn't recognize each other." Soujiro spared her from explaining.

"You like sweets?" Kaoru asked and Soujiro nodded. Sano looked over to Kenshin and saw that his friend's face was grim.

When everyone was getting ready to get off to bed, Kenshin was stopped by Megumi, She was eyeing Soujiro seriously. "Ken-san, I need to talk to you."

Kaoru was still talking to Soujiro. They were exchanging their ideas on landing perfectly after diving into the air.

"It always has something to do with your footing, and of course your take off..." Kenshin caught some of Soujiro's words. Dinner has erased some of his uneasiness earlier. He had said his apologies to Misao and it was returned. Yahiko seemed to be getting along with him and they could all hope for the best.

Only Sano and Megumi seemed serious. "We can't talk now, but you're going to the Akabeko tomorrow, right?" Kenshin nodded. "Will I be taking Kaoru-dono with us?" Both Megumi and Sano looked at each other.

"It would be best if she doesn't hear about this..."

"But who would keep her company?"

"Kenshin, are you forgetting something? Soujiro's here now and both of them seem to be getting along fine, great even." Sano nodded in agreement with Megumi.

"Maybe he could take your place while you're gone." Sano told him. "Just leave Kaoru to him."

Kenshin nodded and said he'll be there. Sano and Megumi didn't know how much their words stung him.

* * *

Wonderful responses everyone. I was truly touched when someone commented on the improvement of my writing.

Torina Archelda: nice name, I love Inuyasha too! I'll read your story when I have the time.

VolleyGurly: are yoou psychic or something? Do you like volleyball? Coz I'm dead scared of it.

Ochako107 - I'm glad you're liking it so far

rainangst - like a genie, I grant your wish

angel of lonelyness - yes, Soujiro os sort of her confidant now since she couldn't open up to the Kenshin-gumi

samuraiduck27 - enjoy this one!

Star of Foam - that's alright about the email thinng, I understand. There are gonna be more fight scenes soon so watch out

s.e.p.h.i.n.e. - Hey you're a new one! Enjoy


	21. 21 A Panful Plan

I was thinking, and I suddenly begun contemplating why this story is entitled WAVES, can anyone guess?

Readers stare for about 5 minutes. Sound of crickets in the background.

Oooookkaaaay. Laughs weirdly you could read the story now

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK.

THis will be quick and simple. Sorry it took me so long to update! I had writer's block (a nasty one!) and 'm really sorry! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**WAVES**

A Painful Plan

The next day, Kenshin reluctantly left Soujiro with Kaoru. He heaved a sigh at the thought. 'There's nothing to be jealous about...' he thought. 'Oh, the fact that she couldn't stop talking to Soujiro and has completely ignored you isn't a problem?' another side of him countered.

'At least she's talking a lot again...'

'Sure, and she and that guy will be alone for quite a while, not to mention, you're going to work. While he and your precious Kaoru would have all the time to themselves.'

'That's not true, Misao-dono would be with them.' he said to himself firmly.

'Really? Then what is she doing walking beside you, chewing on a rice ball?'

'What?!' Kenshin quickly looked beside him, and for sure, Misao was there eating the last piece of her rice ball. Misao looked at him in a weird way.

"What?! Can't another person besides Sano and Yahiko have second helpings?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the dojo!" Kenshin almost shouted.

"I'm supposed to go with you to the Akabeko to talk to Megumi, stupid!" Misao answered him in her usual booming voice.

"Oro???"

"The plan, Himura! We're to talk about a plan. Not because Kaoru's talking and stuff doesn't mean she's fine! Honestly!"

It took Kenshin a while to process everything. He was working mechanically all morning. 'I forgot, we're supposed to talk about a plan Megumi- dono and Sano devised...'

Kaoru woke up to the usual smell of breakfast from the kitchen. She got up and stretched her muscles a bit then chose something to wear. However, the scene she entered when she went to the kitchen wasn't the one she has recently been accustomed to.

"Sou-chan, where's everybody?" she asked while looking around for a sign of anyone.

"Everybody went to town earlier." Soujiro answered with a smile. Kaoru went to his side looking at his work. She smelled the miso soup he was cooking and gave him the thumbs up.

"Why are you cooking anyway?"

"Himura-san cooked some a while ago but Sagara-san and the others had more than they're supposed to, so here I am..."

"It's good that one of us can cook. I thought we would starve!" She smiled. "How long will they be out?"

"Apparently, all afternoon..."

"So it's just the two of us, huh? That's a miracle!" Kaoru commented.

"Why?" Soujiro asked curiously. Kaoru didn't seem angry last night. Why does she seem surprised about the whole situation?

"Well, that must mean they trust either one of us to leave us like this."

Soujiro just nodded. He tasted some of the miso to see if it was alright and after agreeing to himself that it was acceptable, preceded to preparing the table.

"I was thinking..." Kaoru was still talking to him. He could tell that she was planning something. "We haven't much to do here." Kaoru gave him a significant stare. Soujiro looked at her, confused. "I've been wanting to do it for a while but I haven't the chance."

Kenshin sat in front of Megumi and Sano; both of them were looking uncharacteristically nervous or serious. Megumi was the one who talked first.

"So, are the two of them okay when you left them?"

Misao nodded. "Everything seems to be going fine." The three of them nodded then they all looked at Kenshin.

"Kenshin, Megumi had an idea" Megumi punched Sano at the side, "I mean we had an idea on how we could get Jou-chan's memories back." Kenshin's face lighted up and he listened more eagerly to the conversation.

"What we're going to do is to use Soujiro." At that statement, Kenshin's face faulted. "What do you mean, Sano?"

"Look, Jou-chan likes him right? She trusts him, idolizes him and she thinks he's perfect."

At that, Kenshin frowned and stared at Sano intently. Megumi nudged Sano by the side.

"What?!" Megumi signaled to Sano about Kenshin. As they both looked at the redhead, they saw the grim fix of his face.

"What is this plan you are talking about, Sano?" Kenshin asked calmly. Better to get it over and done with. Right now, he could only think of going home.

"What we mean is that the situation is perfect. Since Kaoru trusts Soujiro and seems to be fond of him, she would believe him." Megumi chose her words carefully. She even let the insults towards the tanuki to rest. Right now, all that matters is appeasing Kenshin so that he would be comfortable about the whole situation.

Misao butted in, "If Soujiro would tell the truth about, say for example, Shishio, Kaoru would realize what's wrong with her beliefs."

Right then, Yahiko entered the scene. He was sent on an errand while the "adults" talked.

"All her former beliefs would go out like a light." Yahiko put down the boxes of eggs he was sent to get. "Wait, if we could get that guy to talk about how kind we are, she'll believe him!"

"I haven't thought about that!" Sano rubbed his chin in deep thought. Megumi let out a giggle, "Whoever thought you to think, rooster head."

"So that's your plan?" Kenshin asked, "Has Soujiro agreed yet?"

"Well, he's just as nice as you, Ken-san. I'm sure he would." Megumi stated.

"You only say that because he was the only one nice to you besides Kenshin!" Misao added with a laugh.

"He'll understand you too, I guess, with you both being wanderers and all." Yahiko added with a shrug.

"You know, I've only noticed just now. You and Soujiro have so much in common," They all looked at Misao. She just shrugged her shoulders and said in a matter-of-fact tone,

"Both wanderers, swordsman, can cook really good, always has a goofy smile, loves doing chores... you're like brothers!" Everybody seemed to agree by then.

"Not to mention, you both talk weird." Sano added. They all laughed except for Kenshin.

"I could mistake one for the other. They're almost the same, not by looks, of course, but, by everything else."

"I kind of see you in him, Ken-san..."Magumi added with a thought. After a while, she seemed to become quiet and was thinking of something.

"What is it, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked. Something was amiss.

"Well, I just thought, could the tanuki be seeing you in him. That could be the reason why she seemed attracted to his personality. Her subconscious could be recognizing your personality in Soujiro's character."

"Sub-whatever? What are you talking about, kitsune?" Sano barged in.

"What I meant is that the memories inside of her is being triggered by Soujiro's personality. She sort of remembers Ken-san through Soujiro. "

"Why does Kaoru-dono have to remember me through Seta-san?" Kenshin started being confused.

Everybody became quiet for a while. It was Misao who finally broke the silence. "Well, Himura, you might've not noticed but you did change a bit, just a bit, ever since that incident. "

"Yeah, you're impossibly quieter, too broody for your own good and busu's gets frustrated by you fretting over everything about her. " Yahiko's words stung Kenshin like no other. Had he really changed? What he fears is that Kaoru night mistake her 'remembering' of Kenshin for love. He really felt like coming home. When he told his friends about this however...

"But, you promised Tae you'll help around." Kenshin couldn't bear to tell them what he was really worrying about. He just had to sit on it.

Kaoru jumped around the meadow picking flowers here and there. Soujiro watched her from faraway. After she had tired of picking flowers she went towards Soujiro and gave him some. She picked a flower and put it behind her ear.

"How do I look?" she showed Soujiro the flower and he gave her an approving nod.

"You'll surely get Himura-san's attention with that." he commented. At that statement, Kaoru frowned and took off the flower. "I'm not doing this for him."

"But you seemed so eager to talk about him a while ago."

Kaoru glared at him. "Sou-chan, you tease me too much. Himura has nothing to do with my happiness or gathering of flowers. I simply wanted to do it."

"Well then, what are you planning to do with the rest of the flowers? There are too many of them to put them all on your hair."

"I could make a wreath for you..." Kaoru said jokingly. Soujiro's smile seemed to falter and he became a bit paler. Kaoru laughed at his reaction. "Just kidding, let's put them in the dojo. We could use a bit of its fragrance."

They walked towards the dojo when it was well past noon.

Kenshin finally came home. It was well past noon and he was a bit worried by now. He immediately went to look for Kaoru and Soujiro.

He checked the kitchen, the rooms, the bathhouse and everywhere else. Anxiety grew inside him and he almost scared Yahiko and Sano when he went out to tell them.

"Sano, Yahiko, they're both missing!" he looked frantically around him for any sign of the two.

"Kenshin, they can't be. Stop walking around!" Sano tried calming the rurouni down.

"What made us trust that we could leave them?!" he said angrily. Yahiko called to them both and pointed towards Kaoru and Soujiro walking side by side. Beside him was Kaoru with a bouquet of flowers at hand and one behind her ear. Soujiro was looking pleasantly at her. It was more than Kenshin could take.

Soujiro, seeing Kenshin's grim face as they walked towards the dojo put a hand in front in front of Kaoru to stop her.

"Where have you been?" Kenshin looked directly at Kaoru then to the flower behind her ear. His jaw seemed to clench and he tried controlling his anger.

It was Soujiro who tried to spare Kaoru from explaining. "Himura-san, I could explain all these. You see, we went to the meadow in the outskirts of town to gather flowers because Kamiya-san thought they were beautiful and--"

"You could've at least told me, then I would've come with you."

"Well, nobody else seemed to have had the time except for Soujiro so I asked him." Kaoru explained calmly.

"What made you think we don't have the time for you? You know you can't leave the house without any of us."

"Oh, and I supposed Soujiro isn't one of the people you're referring to?" The others just stood there watching Kenshin and Kaoru start to fight.

"All I'm saying is that we wouldn't want to lose you, Kaoru." At that, Kaoru was pissed off.

"Lose me? What? You think I'm going to run off again?" she let out a sarcastic laugh and looked straight at Kenshin. "I don't need to hide, you always find me anyway!"

"Yes I do. But running off with someone to who knows where…"

"The meadow."

"I don't care where the hell you've been. All I'm saying is that you could've at least told us where you were going."

"Are you trying to imply something, Himura?" Kaoru's hold on the flowers tightened. She said beneath her breath, "So much for trust!"

"Yes, so much for trust. I leave, trusting that everything would be normal when I come back, but then, I find out that you have run off with another man and you saying you just went to pick flowers! What time is it anyway? It's almost dark! You did seem to enjoy each other's company!

Kaoru felt tears starting to sting her eyes. She walked past Kenshin towards the dojo gates.

"We're not done talking yet." Kenshin almost shouted at her. She ripped off a note that she attached at the dojo gate and threw it at Kenshin.

"Well, maybe if you spent more time trying to look harder for a note then you wouldn't be so worried about me running of with a man!"

"What note?" Kenshin asked confusedly.

"The note stuck on the dojo gate that says, "GONE TO THE MEADOW. WE'LL BE BACK WITH FLOWERS."!" Kenshin read the note and surely enough that was what was exactly written in the piece of paper.

Kenshin stared guiltily at Kaoru who seemed like she was starting to cry. "Maybe you're looking for the flowers." She raised the bouquet and threw it at Kenshin. "Shove it to your face!"

Kaoru went towards her room and Misao followed her. Kenshin only stood there, stupidly holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he watched her walk away.

Kenshin felt Sano's hand on his shoulder. "Man, Kenshin, That was the worst lovers' quarrel I've seen in years."


	22. Sorry

To my reviewers (who hasn't said anything negative to me so far) thank you for reading this story. But sad as I am, **I think this story is drawing to a close**. I have no idea how much longer it would take. That of course depends if something else will come my way to make the story better. And since I think nobody is really reading all my babbling, I really should stop now because I'm taking too much space.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK.

**YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE LETTER AT THE END SINCE WHAT DEPENDS ON WHAT I'LL WRITE NEXT IS UP TO YOU!**

* * *

WAVES

22 Sorry

They had no choice but to send their last enforcement, Soujiro. Everybody had tried talking to her but she did not even whisper a reply. She stayed in her room and would not go out if that meant seeing Kenshin.

After urges, pleas and bribing, Soujiro entered Kaoru's room to check her status. "Kamiya-san, are you still upset?"

"What?" her hands shuffled around the things she had spread across her. "I've been busy. What is it that you want?"

"They want me to talk to you. Especially Himura-san." he added.

"What of? I'm not upset. Why should he upset me? I don't care about him."

"Kamiya-san?"

"Yes?"

"If you're not upset, then why are your eyes all red?"

"Huh? Oh, I caught something in my eye."

"You know I wouldn't tell them..."

"Really?" Soujiro nodded. After that, it all came out of Kaoru like a dam.

"That prick! How dare he think we were doing something wrong? I mean, I was trying to be nice to him already and that is how he repays me! What nerves! Does he even know how hard everything is for me?"

Soujiro could just nod. "But he did trust us enough to leave us... we should be thankful."

"Well...I guess. But, he's still a prick."

"Would you forgive him if he just apologized?"

Kaoru pouted and sat stiffly. "I don't know."

"Are you still angry?"

"I don't know."

"Himura-san thought you might be hungry. Even if you don't want to see him, you should eat." From out of nowhere, Soujiro procured some rabbit shaped rice balls. "Here. I guess he's sorry." Then he left.

Kaoru picked up one rice ball and thought to herself that Kenshin must think she's childish. Well, after what she's done, she thought, 'maybe a little...'

The next day...

Kaoru woke up and quickly got dressed. She hurried to the kitchen and saw Soujiro there. She looked around the kitchen when Soujiro asked her something "Looking for someone, Kamiya-san?" Kaoru shook his head. "I was just wondering where the others are."

"They all went out today, why do you need something?" Kaoru shook her head again. "We have a lot to do, Kamiya-san. You should eat breakfast now."

"How about you?"

"I already ate." Soujiro smiled as he washed the dishes. He remembered this morning. "Just take care of her. Thank you Soujiro."

'Himura-san, what are you doing?'

Flashback

"Himura-san, don't I need to wake Kamiya -san up?"

"No it's okay Soujiro. Kaoru-dono doesn't like being disturbed when she's sleeping. She could punch on reflex."

"How long will you guys be out, Himura-san?"

"Probably all day. Everybody's busy today. Misao-dono went over to Megumi-san's. She seemed upset about everything."

"Well, then, what does Kamiya-san usually like for lunch?"

"Just don't give her catfish. I gave her one once and she looked so disgusted. And don't even let her boil water, she can't do that. If she wants to help in the kitchen, tell her to prepare the table instead or let her chop the vegetables but look after her because sometimes, she chops the vegetables wrong and can injure herself. Also, if she asks you to prepare her bath, warm the water first. She usually takes it after her training, especially when she's sweaty. Also if she tries to help you while doing laundry, just let her hang the clothes, she seems to like that."

Soujiro listened as he tried to remember everything Kenshin was saying.

"Also, she might want to have tea with you, don't disappoint her.. She might take it the wrong way and punch you. Also, especially when she's really sad, you can cheer her up by making rabbit shaped rice balls. It'll make her smile, I'm sure. When she punches you, even if it doesn't hurt, act like you're hurt. Sometimes you can pretend to be thrown away. Don't worry she'll feel sorry and if there's an injury, she'll fix it willingly. And one last thing sometimes, she takes baths too long, this could be bothering but she likes it that way. Remember to knock before you enter, even if you think she's not there because she's going to get really mad at you and lock you up in a warehouse and also because I'll surely know about it and you know what I could do to you if you did."

"Ok. I got that. Are you sure you don't want to talk to her before leaving?"

"No it's alright, you take care of her."

End of flashback

Kaoru looked around her. The emptiness of the place made her feel unease. Even with Soujiro around, somehow it all felt different. 'What is going on?' she thought, 'One moment, they were watching me like a hawk, the next, they all leave me.' She sighed then blew away some strands of hair going to her face.

'At least, I still have Soujiro to keep me company.' She smiled at the thought. She could not deny that she enjoyed his silent company. His presence gave her a feeling of warmth. She knew not why but, Soujiro seemed to be making her feel nostalgic. Nostalgic for what? She didn't really know.

She shrugged her shoulders and brushed the thought away then followed Soujiro outside. He seemed to be in deep thought.

'I have to do it. For Himura-san's and Kamiya-san's sake...' was the thought running through his head.

Kenshin was working hard. So hard, in fact, that he could almost break his back. Tae has enlisted his help in the kitchen. She had sampled his cooking and thought that it would bring back to the old 'Akabeko feeling', she said. Because of the recent attacks to the said establishment, people have been opting for other places to dine.

Meanwhile, Yahiko was gathering water. Tsubame was behind him. Kenshin watched this scene of young love blooming with a tinge of jealousy. He felt envy for their happiness and contentment. He had the idea that happiness was not meant for him. For him, happiness was almost something he could never reach. It would come close to his grasp but then it will slip away.

'Just like Kaoru.' the thought rushed through him and shrouded all others. Once he gets started on thinking about her, he could not stop. It was always about the raven-haired tanuki he loves.

He stared listlessly, the knife held on one hand. He remembered their argument. So unlike of them to be fighting. So unlikely that he would feel jealousy.

But the truth was, he had been hiding bits of jealousy even before Kaoru lost her memories. He felt jealous of Yahiko because he could tease Kaoru effortlessly, be with her all afternoon when she used to train him, that Kaoru's always worrying about him and that he could make Kaoru proud.

He was jealous of Sano and his camaraderie with Kaoru. Kaoru showed patience to the gambler even though he was a freeloader and would always borrow money. He wished he could be so at ease with her, to say everything he wanted to say.

Unbelievably, he felt jealous of Megumi and Misao too. They kept Kaoru's secrets. They were her confidants in matters she could never tell him.

Yes, he has always been jealous. Yesterday was but a demonstration of his locked up envy. But he had hurt her. He accused her of things, though, he knew deep inside that they were not true. In the end, he let the Battousai prevail and had hurt her.

Perhaps, that was why he accepted this job without hesitation. It wasn't all about the money. It was a sort of penance, a punishment. He denies himself the pleasure of seeing her. Maybe he was just afraid that she hates him.

He recalled that time when they first saw Soujiro. Before that, Kaoru said something happened near the cherry tree. Kaoru had been showing more and more signs of her memories being recalled.

He gasped. He had an idea. He knew what to do.

Misao was at the clinic with Megumi. They were there for some much needed talk.

"Tell me you're kidding, Misao."

"No." was the uncharacteristically short answer of the girl in front of her. "I've already made my decision. I can't take it anymore. I can't look at either Kenshin or Kaoru! Things have been growing from bad to worse. Can't they just give it a rest?"

"But, that's no reason for you to leave so soon."

"I've been away long enough. I have responsibilities too at the Oniwabanshu, you know."

"You can't. Especially now, you know Kaoru needs all the help she can get."

"What's the use if she doesn't want any. What are we? Backdrops to their sad story?" Misao looked away from Megumi. She couldn't believe she was saying these things.

"You know, that isn't like you, Misao." Megumi answered while serenely, she stared at Misao who was gazing away from her.

Misao sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that everything was so frustrating. Why can't Kaoru's memories come back quicker. I think Aoshi-sama thinks that she will be alright. Why else would he have left?"

"Ah, I see, it's because you miss him, don't you? I can't believe this. And I thought for one moment, by some miracle, that you have stopped obsessing over him."

"It's not like that!" Misao countered, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Why not a letter?"

"As if he'll read it." she grumbled.

"At least he could pretend that he had."

Misao looked down. "Am I that transparent?" Megumi nodded.

Kaoru was enjoying every bit of her afternoon with Soujiro. So far, he had prepared her bath, cooked her meal, and talked to her all without a slip. He had done everything to make her feel happy.

She was hanging the clothes while Soujiro continued washing. There was nothing but the silence and their smiles.

"Himura-san was right. You enjoy these things." Soujiro commented out of nothing else to say.

At Soujiro's comment, Kaoru's curiosity was tickled and she asked, without facing Soujiro what else did the red head say about her.

Soujiro said as much as he could recall everything that Kenshin had told him that morning. "... and that I should knock first before I enter the bathroom regardless if I think that you are not there. All because you would throw me into a warehouse and that he has a punishment of his own prepared for me when I do walk in on you."

Kaoru stood still, her back still facing him. She bowed her head a bit as tears threatened to fall. Why was she crying? Was she guilty because she knew full well about her ill treatment of the rurouni when all he wanted was to take care of her? She sighed and smiled at the thought. 'That idiot's probably punishing himself about yesterday...'

She smiled then turned towards Soujiro, her smile faded away at what she saw. She took one gulp at the sight. The sun was behind Soujiro and was creating a silhouette. His hair looked as if it was on fire. RED HAIR. She was seeing red hair... someone with red hair washing clothes and smiling at her.

It was like she was moved back in time. She could almost see Kenshin there. Her knees grew weak as a splitting headache came. Soujiro came to her aid and rubbed at her back. She looked at his face but she couldn't see Soujiro. She was seeing someone else. She could not hear what he was saying. Everything was a blur as she felt her breaths come short. She saw Kenshin, he was holding her. He was asking her if she was alright. He was picking her up and laying her down...

Kaoru woke up in a room full of worried faces. But the face she had wanted to see was not there. She didn't know but, there was a deep feeling of pain in her heart. Misao came to her first,

"Are you alright, Kaoru? Soujiro said you fainted. It must be the heat, summer's coming soon."

Megumi stopped Misao from her babbling and acted the professional. "You seem to be fine. Were you sick this morning."

Kaoru shook her head. "Just a headache this afternoon." Megumi nodded then turned towards Soujiro. "Has she been doing anything strenuous this morning? She must be so tired, look, she's as pale as death!"

"No, we were just hanging the clothes when it happened."

"Have you been skipping meals?" Kaoru shook her head. Megumi had on a sly smile when she surprised everybody by saying, "Well, you're not going to tell me you're pregnant, right?"

At that, Kaoru shook her head furiously. Misao's eyes bulged, Soujiro turned red and with a quick move, Sano kicked Yahiko out of the room. Megumi laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, there's nothing wrong with you." Then Megumi had on a serious glint in her eyes as she stared at Kaoru's face. She was in deep thought. 'Could it be true?'

Everybody felt silent as Megumi stopped her teasing and looked serious. 'Could it be that her memories are all coming back?'. She just stood up without a word and bid them goodbye and told Kaoru to get plenty of rest.

The silence was broken when Soujiro asked "Where is Himura-san, by the way?"

Everybody felt silent and nobody answered. Suddenly, Kaoru felt like her heart was breaking.

It was nighttime when Kaoru awoke again. As she looked around, all that she could see was darkness. Her stomach grumbled as she surrendered herself on grabbing some snacks. She founds some rice balls, which she ate greedily. Strange, having leftovers was a rare occasion at the Kamiya dojo.

She shrugged her shoulders and went on eating. The cold night air hit her yukata-clad body as she went outside. She walked past Soujiro's room then Misao's then the noisiest room of all, Yahiko and Sano's. It is a wonder how their neighbors get some sleep with Yahiko's and Sano's snores reverberating through the entire place.

She did not hear any sound from Kenshin's room, however. It even seemed to be empty. She went near the door, trying to hear anything but there was nothing. Finally, she was sure that the room was empty. Kaoru became confused once again as she felt an inexplicable fear at the thought of Kenshin going away.

'If he goes, it's my fault.'

Without further ado, she went out not minding to put a coat over her clothes. She found no one. Her footsteps led her and finally she found whom she was searching for. By the light of the full moon, she saw Kenshin walking around near a cherry tree. She only watched him as he crouched here and there then walking around.

When, at last, the rurouni felt her presence he stopped. She slipped into the light so that he could see her.

"Kaoru-dono? What are you doing outside clad only in your sleeping garments? You have to go inside, Megumi-dono told me you were sick!"

"Ummm... I was just going out for a stroll." She answered meekly as she pulled her clothes tighter around her.

"You should've at least worn a coat. If you catch a cold-"

"Kenshin! could you please shut up for a moment and let me do the talking!"

Kenshin quickly stopped her long line of reprimands and for some reason hid his hands behind his back.

"How about you, Kenshin? What are you doing outside so late at night?" before he could answer, Kaoru already cut in.

"And don't tell me that you came out for the same reason I had because I saw you crouching around and that is no stroll."

Kenshin laughed a husky laugh that made shivers run down Kaoru's spine.

"I wasn't going to lie to you ,Kaoru" he said, intentionally leaving out the honorific.

"So, why were you out?" Kaoru said uneasily while she stared at her toes, not knowing that at every passing moment, Kenshin only loved her more and more.

"I was out gathering a gift..."

"Gift? What gift? Grass?"

Kenshin laughed at her question. Kaoru was just not used to seeing Kenshin this way. He shook his head, still smiling.

"I was gathering a special surprise for someone I was mean to yesterday."

Kaoru didn't say anything as Kenshin came closer to her. He was staring down at her when he brought out a jar in front of Kaoru.

It looked like an ordinary jar but when Kenshin opened it, several fireflies came out. Soon the tiny lights were surrounding both of them. Kaoru stared with marvel at the beautiful things while Kenshin stared at a whole other kind of beauty.

"I was gathering fireflies when you came. I wanted to surprise you."

Kaoru felt so happy that she twirled around the place and tried catching some of the fireflies. She didn't mind the state of her clothes.

"Kenshin! It's beautiful!" at that moment, Kenshin became daring enough to come even closer to her. He had the courage to touch her face and Kaoru could only lean into his touch.

"I'm glad you're happy about it. You said before that you felt something happened here. Can you tell me what it was? Because, I know, something did happen here."

"I feel sad when I try to think about it." Kaoru said, closing her eyes. "But it has something to do with you." She couldn't help herself. She leaned to his chest, enjoying the warmth. Kenshin happily put his arms around her.

"One night, just like tonight, I said goodbye to you on this very spot."

Kaoru closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "You were crying, I made you cry. I'm sorry."

"But you had to go..." Kaoru answered. "I can't keep you with me, you had to go." Tears ran down her cheeks as memories were flooding through her mind. She looked at the fireflies and it seemed to make her weep even more.

"I shouted at you yesterday, I'm sorry. I couldn't help my feelings. I'm sorry." Kaoru shook her head, "I was mean to you too, Kenshin. I'm so sorry. I was so confused."

Kenshin held her tighter and shushed her. "It was nobody's fault."

Kaoru moved her face a bit in order to look at him. "Please don't let all of this be just a dream..."

"No, it's not, Kaoru. Tonight is real. I love you."

Kaoru wanted to weep because she still could not remember everything. But one thing she knew, she has never felt so happy.

Kenshin inched his face closer and Kaoru knew exactly what he was going to do. She looked down demurely. She felt his lips graze hers and she could not help but feel the warmth. She smiled as he planted another soft kiss. Kenshin, realizing she was liking what he was doing continued kissing her on her face. He took her hands in his own and kissed them.

Kaoru lightly tapped his cheek in what was supposed to be a slap. Kenshin smiled as he stopped. Kaoru came to cuddle closer. "I'm ready, Kenshin. I want everything."

"Ororororororo!" Kenshin was too shocked to say anything else.

Kaoru lightly slapped him again, "What I mean is I'm ready to remember everything. Will you help me?"

Kenshin only smiled and held her tighter, planting kissed on her face and finally found her lips. Kaoru could only oblige.

* * *

LETTER OF EXCUSE/APOLOGY/PLEA/STATEMENT.

Okay, you might want to know what's going on. Why can't I write more quickly. OMG, It takes almost a month to write each chapter. (How bad can I be?) The reasons are:

1.School. C'mon! Do you really want a picture! Imagine, you just turned 16, you're really anxious about graduation and your College entrance test results especially if it's a school you really want to get into, You need to finish your thesis, polish up reports, sweep off quizzes, understand physics and derivatives, you hate calculus, your business proposal sucked (we have a subject where we build a business thingy and run it, to find out if it's feasible or not, fun eh!), join an essay writing contest to escape an oration contest. Is life really worth living with all this mess!

2. School paper. We went to a contest and stayed there for a week. There were NO COMPUTERS, NO MALLS, just lots of fellow young journalists and really noisy people that you could NEVER EVER think when you're with. Oh what the hell, I was with a special person (wink! wink!) on this contest! You get to see him when he wakes up, sleep (doesn't snore). He dresses funny when he sleeps. Hmmmm... okay back to the real world!

3. Disasters. Due to calamities, things have been postponed again and again and again and again.

4. I'm an emotional wreck. Major confusion (sometimes I think my hormones are unbalanced) that kept me writing mellow poems and dumb prose or whatever. The prom just ended and I realized that Aidenn (my secret name for my secret special secret someone) looked good with glasses and that one of my friends (two of them actually) have got the hots for him! Check out this site! You could find some of my stupid poems here! www.poewriters. Writer's block. Can you believe that this story was originally going to be 20 chapters long? The ending sucked and I had to redo chapters. Also a note about the PREVIOUS CHAPTER, Kenshin and Kaoru wasn't supposed to fight. Argh! I typed the wrong thing. There were two copies of that chapter, one, they fight, two, they don't. I realized it about a week later when I found the manuscript lying around in my room! But I can't change that now, can I? What was I thinking?

6. Health. My health status isn't exactly the best. I'm insomniac, has depression tendencies, stressed out, I get sick every now and then, I don't breathe normally, also, I'm accident prone, I'm one of the clumsiest people alive!

7. Technical problems. If you haven't experienced these kind of problems, well, Lucky you! I lost Kicham including my one and only picture of Alexei Romanov. TT. So, I have to use the computer at the living room. This means, I'll have to share it with everybody else and there's less privacy.

8. Other stories. When I have writer's block about THIS story. I begin thinking about OTHER stories. You might want to look out for these to see how much I suffer: ALL ARE K/K PAIRING!

**CHOOSE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SO I WOULD KNOW WHERE TO CONCENTRATE.**

a. BRIGHT LIGHTS: A/U, set in the music scene. Currently 2 chapters

b. COOKIES OR SUNDAES: A/U, It's about making the toughest decisions and enjoying the circumstances without looking back and thinking what could've been.

c. PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS:A/U Kaoru has always helped Kenshin out with Tomoe. But when something happens that drives Kaoru and her adoptive family, the Yukishiros to migrate. Kenshin's heart is broken. And when Kaoru comes back after many years, Kenshin realizes what he hasn't noticed before.

d. YOU NEVER KNOW: A/U Kenshin makes the biggest mistake of his life driving away his pregnant wife, Kaoru. After losing her, regret surfaces and he begins to search for her and their son.

e. LIVING THE LIFE OF ANOTHER: slight A/U Kenshin has finally settled everything. But then something happens to him. In the morning, he woke up in present day Tokyo! But where's Kaoru? Apparently, Kaoru, in the modern times is an environmentalist who detests zone developer, Kenshin Himura! What about the Kaoru of the Meiji Era? How would she react to the changes happening to the Kenshin she knew? Most important of all, how could Kenshin the wanderer come back to the Meiji era before Modern Kenshin exposes Kaoru to all sorts of stuff not acceptable in ancient times

f. WISHING YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE: A/U Sequel to Living the Life of another... summary is confidential as of now.

g. OUR OWN GHOSTS: A time the Kenshin-gumi begun to wonder what Kaoru's past was like aside from the dead-father story. It takes a while for Kaoru to open up until Kenshin saw a ghost of a man walking beside Kaoru. Who was that man? When Kenshin asked Kaoru, she broke into tears and asked "How can you see him when I don't?" Other characters besides Kenshin and Kaoru are rarely seen in this story. It is purely a private story between the two of them.

NOW YOU SEE? I'M NOT WASTING MY TIME. Writing relieves me from depression. I have a tendency to break down under pressure. So forgive me if I always delay. I'm striving! TTTT 


	23. 23 Disappearing and reappearing

Hello guys! I'm sorry I was late in updating...again. But this chapter was hard to think of. I mean I was thinking it might be **too soon for Kaoru** and maybe I should go with this and that idea. But I realized I'm really just **wasting time** (Why didn't I see that before!). Anyway, now I think (but you never know) I have **more time** at my disposal because I just **graduated** from **High School** like **3 days ago**. But still there's **college admissions** and papers to work at and you know, college stuff. Like a **dorm** and **books** and all that. It's actually stressing that this school I wanted to go to has quite a **lot of cute guys**, the only downside is that most of them are **probably gay** or has a **tendency** to be one so...whatever. But there's an **all-boys college** across the street! (So, yippee for me!). Okay, I'm acting weird, I know... read on

* * *

**WAVES**

23 Disappearing and Reappearing

The next few days were vague yet hard. Kaoru tried as much as she could to regain memories lost and it wasn't long before one friend was lost to their household. That day, after Kaoru had regained a considerable amount of her old self, Soujiro Seta, child prodigy and a friend, packed his things to start a life of his own.

Of course, Kaoru did not take this lightly. Upon hearing this news, she burst into tears like any normal child except of course that she wasn't a child. The Kenshin-gumi waved their goodbyes with a heavy heart but life had to go on.

"Why do you have to leave? I thought you were having a good time!" Kaoru said at Soujiro who now has packed his belongings and was about to be greeted goodbye at the dojo gates.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. I already made plans even before I got here. I stayed merely by the request of Mr. Himura and your other friends to help you feel at ease with them since I seemed to have had a positive reaction coming from you."

"But we'll meet again won't we?"

"Of course, Miss Kaoru. You might never know when you'll see me again."

Kenshin put a comforting hand on Kaoru shoulder when she finally succumbed to letting dear Soujiro go. As a means to uplift her downed spirits, Kenshin decided to take her out to town. There he showed to her many a good thing pleasing to a woman's eye.

For a few moments, Kaoru was indeed astounded by the vendors lined up in dozens selling numerous ornaments, flowers, kerchiefs, sweets and different textiles. How many beautiful kimonos she could make out of those! One thing caught her eye though, as she detached herself from the rurouni (who was busy picking cucumbers), one man caught her attention.

She could hear her heart beat faster and she involuntarily let out a loud gasp. The man beckoned her to him. She looked around for any sign of Kenshin but he was not there. The man signaled for her to come again when she realized one thing. "He doesn't know I'm regaining my memories..." She balled her fists as she contemplated on what this man did to her. "I'll end this once and for all..."

She came to the man she had known to be her "master" in her darkest hours. "Ah... Kotori, my dear Kotori. I'm glad to see they're letting you loose and about."

"They seemed determined to get me to their side, Master. I think I convinced that foolish Battousai that I love him." she said while deep inside all she wanted to do was to beat the man up. But this was not a time to be rash. She was in a disadvantage here, Kurosaki Reiji is a cunning man, who knows what he's hiding?

"That's okay. In fact, that's wonderful. You just keep playing that part and I'll set you free soon. Now, what we'll do is to meet during the night outside the dojo and there we will make our getaway. Is that alright with you, Kotori?"

"Yes, master." she said as if in a trance.

The man raised his hand to touch her face and Kaoru could not do anything except to stay still, keep reminding herself that there's a right time to fight and a time to act up.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to save you."

"That is alright, master."

"Well you should go now. They might be wondering where you are now."

She nodded her head and went back to where she left Kenshin. Taking one final glance at Reiji she bowed her head and whispered to Kenshin to take her home.

"This is my fight and mine alone. I should be the only one facing it."

* * *

That was it! Chapter 23 down about **7** more chapters to go! Phew! Also read my other story, **"Our Own Ghosts"** It's just **10 chapters** long so, it's not as long as this one. Also there's **no fights** or whatever in there just **people crying**...


	24. 24 What could've been the last

I know I'm late in updating. Summer vacation is up and you just lose count of the days. Does anybody reading this ever experienced smelling paint for 3 straight days? Cause it does give you major migraines! From now on, whenever I smell paint, I'm outta there!

* * *

WAVES

24 What could've been the last...

Kaoru continued to stare the way she did ever since the incident that morning. Her fists, resting on her lap, tightened in resolve as she contemplated every step of her plan. However, before her plans go full circle, the household had to accommodate one unexpected guest. Saito Hajime better known as Fujita Goro was currently talking to Kenshin.

Kaoru knew that whatever the officer wished to say, she was not welcome to hear as every time she even came close to hearing distance, they would shoot her furtive glances and lower their voices in an inaudible whisper. But it didn't bother her. Whatever Saito Hajime had to say, she already knew. She came face-to-face with his news just a while ago.

"Are you sure that she has regained her memories, Himura? How can you be so sure that she wouldn't come crawling to her 'master's' side once she knew?"

"Kaoru-dono had made such a progress in the recovery of her memory that this unworthy one can assure you that she would continue to stay exactly where she belongs."

"Well, if that's what you think. I won't waste my time in your company. I have a little hunting to do."

The man was finally out of the dojo and Kaoru was able to come near Kenshin once again. The look of worry on the man's face was too much for Kaoru and she told him in a voice only he could hear, "Stop worrying Kenshin. Our problems would soon be over."

Whatever she meant by that Kenshin would soon know. At the moment however, they would have to face Misao's screaming feats. The girl had currently received a letter from her "Dear Aoshi-sama", as she calls him, which said that he would soon be arriving in Tokyo.

"Are you even sure that he's the one who wrote that? For all we know that could be Omasu or Okina using his name?"

Misao's shoulders quickly slumped as she looked at the letter again. "You maybe right, Sano. I've never seen Aoshi-sama use so many words before..." she scanned the letter gloomily once again. "But it doesn't matter. It means he's coming soon and that's that."

Megumi popped above Misao's shoulder. "Or sooner than we expected. This letter had been written a few days ago so that could mean he'd be coming any time soon." All of a sudden, a big plaster of a smile was on Misao's face when she heard this. She begun fussing with herself and left the room with some urgency that one would've thought she was having the run of her life. As it was, she was merely fixing herself to be presentable to the awaited guest. "He's going to be so surprised when he sees me!"

"What exactly is going to surprise the Ice man?" Yahiko commented with sarcasm dripping all over.

"I dunno, maybe finding out that Misao's actually a man..." Megumi side commented almost lazily.

"Aw! That wouldn't be a surprise at all. She's already half a boy." Sano joked. Suddenly, kunais were thrown in his direction and everybody had to duck in order to not get hurt.

"Hey guys! I heard that!" Misao shouted from her room.

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances as they both tried to stop themselves from laughing. Kaoru stopped to watch and wished they could put everything behind them. But before she could get that , she would have to fix a few problems of her own.

It was nighttime and contrary to Misao's belief Aoshi did not arrive much to her disappointment. "Maybe tomorrow..." she mumbled as she went to bed. Megumi had to come back to the clinic and the ex-gangster on that rare occasion decided that he would be nice and offered to walk her home. Of course, Yahiko was already in bed faster than Kaoru's bokken.

Kenshin was much more a worrywart that day and even walked Kaoru all the way to her room. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'll need, Kaoru-dono? Extra blankets? Is your futon okay?"

"Everything's fine, Kenshin. You can go to bed now. I'm sure, when you wake up, all your problems would be gone." she held his hand in and smiled at him with so much affection.

Finally, Kenshin settled himself to bed after many times of assurance that she was alright.

"You worry too much..."

But that night, Kenshin did have something to worry about.

It was a cold night and she could feel the harsh wind bite her skin but she went on. the only thought on her head was her destination and how she wanted to end everything her own way. As she walked on, she stayed alert for any signs of 'him' and soon he emerged from the dark wearing that sinister grin that she could never forget.

She was never able to sense the shadow following right behind him. Perhaps because that person's stealth skills were far more profound than hers. She stopped on her tracks when she finally saw 'him'.

"Master. I'm here just like you asked."

"Good, Kotori..."

The man threw knives at her and at one moment she thought she was being attacked but she was able to catch the sharp objects with her hands. Reiji, her 'master' smiled at her. But it seemed that Kaoru was not the only one who thought she was being attacked during that moment. From out of the shadows came someone, probably the first time in her life that Kaoru didn't want to see him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru had to think fast. If she doesn't act right, her cover would be blown. With one swift move she threw the knives at Kenshin. The man with his incredible speed, dodged her attacks except for one. One knife went swiftly towards him that it caught him by his gi and he was pinned to the tree.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's stare could brake her heart but this was not the time for her to give in. How did he know of her plan?

Reiji gave her more knives and she took them. Slowly she walked towards Kenshin all the while giving him a meaningful stare as if trying to make him understand something. "this is your chance to kill him. He can't fight you back."

With one swift move she attacked. But Kenshin was not there. he was on the ground. Somehow he freed himself from being pinned to the tree. Kaoru almost got him there, she actually cut off some ends of his hair as he ducked. But he didn't really ducked. he looked at the piece of clothing still stuck to the tree and he realized something.

Kaoru had cut the cloth off and he was freed. She wasn't attacking him. She was freeing him only making it look like she attacked him but why? No time really to think about that, the answer was right in front of him...Reiji. Was she acting up to fool Reiji?

Understanding Kaoru's intentions he took his stance and his hand hovered over his sakabattou. Kaoru nodded as if in agreement. And they began their fight. All the while, Kaoru tried looking at Reiji's reflection on Kenshin's shiny sakabattou. Kenshin didn't really have to show some amazing swordsmanship skills since she was moving in a fairly predictable pattern. That' show she wanted it, alright, he'll play along.

"Master, I need help." she said and as she expected, Reiji did come closer to them. He stopped awhile to look at the torn clothing stuck to the tree and his face hardened in determination. He went to help Kaoru against Kenshin. Kaoru found the time to get close enough to Kenshin to whisper, "let me settle this on my own..."

and when Reiji was close enough, she pushed Kenshin away and went around to face Reiji. But the man was ready for her. He dodged Kaoru's attack with ease.

"who are you kidding, Kaoru? You think I wouldn't see through your little act." Kaoru continued to strike while Kenshin stood up and got ready to make his move. If they could somehow, knock out Reiji, their problems would be over.

"You can try Kaoru. But you forget, I trained you, I know your every move." Reiji dodged her attacks once again and Kenshin could only stand. what if he makes a mistake? What if he hit the wrong person? Kaoru was standing too close to Reiji he was afraid he could hit her. What if he kills her the way he killed Tomoe?

Kaoru continued her furious battle and went on attacking after every attack. Hit after hit, blow after every blow, nothing even touched Reiji. Finally Kaoru found in herself an attack she never learned from Reiji but something her father taught her.

With her left she pushed his hands away and moved in such a way that his hands were trapped underneath hers. With her right, which was coming swiftly from above his head, she let out a battle cry but stopped in midair even before she struck the man.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill. It wasn't in her nature, not in her heart, not in a single shred of her being. She calmed down and looked at Reiji's eyes. Kenshin watched as Kaoru paused, glad that she didn't stain her hands with death.

as she looked at Reiji's eyes, all she felt was pity. She relaxed her hold and let go, fighting back tears. Reiji knelt down in front of her thanking her for not killing him, for understanding him all those things running incoherently from his mouth.

"I forgive you, I need to go now. The police will take care of you." She turned to leave, one hand still holding the knife. A murderous glint glowed from Reiji's eyes. "Kaoru, Look out!" Kenshin rushed to her side and was only slightly late as he grabbed Reiji's hand, which took the knife from Kaoru and was about to strike her in the heart.

Blood oozed from Kaoru's left shoulder and Reiji swiftly held her with the knife pointed to her neck.

"Stay away, Battousai! or else, she's dead." he made a little cut on her Kaoru's neck and it was all Kenshin needed to revert to being Battousai but also enough for him to take a step away.

"Reiji, you bastard!"

"uh-a, Battousai. Come any closer and she' dead." he pushed the knife against her neck again and more blood oozed out.

"Stop it!"

"K-Kenshin..." Kaoru groaned. "Shut up!" and Reiji pulled hard at the knife still stuck to her shoulder . She let out a shriek at the pain but couldn't do anything else. Reiji carried her away as Kenshin stood there, unable to do anything.

"I'll save you, Kaoru. Just wait for me..."

* * *

I just realized that if you have someone you truly adore and you want to write something about that person, do it while you still have strong feelings for him/her. Because I tried doing a poem on this guy I used to like and I couldn't do it because I couldn't capture the right emotions. I mean, even if I do accomplish a line or something, it meant nothing like the real thing.

Which brings me to this other story I was planning to post, "Cookies or Sundaes". You see, whoever you are who is reading this, that story is about 'him' and another guy. When I wrote the first few chapters of that story, my feelings were at their height. That is before I met this new person which turned everything around and now I can't write that because of course the characters have to end up together and man... why am I even worrying about this?

But I just reread it and it all sounded funny and I dunno I liked it...Hrm...I really thought it was nice...

Fact is, the characters and events in that story have long since been over. And there's really no point in me saying all these since I wasn't able to post it anyway but I just feel bad that I'll never be able to share the feeling and the dilemma of that story. I really think everybody goes through that phase. Thanks for reading this anyway, whoever you are whose reading this nonsense... 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own RK or any of its characters.

You are free to toss me any angry comment for the big delay. I won't even explain... READ ON!

* * *

**WAVES**

Final Enigma

Kenshin, after recovering from the shock of having Kaoru taken away from him again, regained composure and followed Reiji's tracks with as much stealth as possible. Through the dark he saw as Reiji half-dragged, half-carried Kaoru's now unconscious body.

The blood from her wound has stopped bleeding. Reiji at least had the decency to cover it with some cloth. He was not trying to kill her after all. It seemed that Reiji had planned this abduction very well for he already had a small hut ready for him.

He got ready to make his move when from behind him he heard a sound.

"Saito." he said simply.

"Battousai."

Saito shook his head to say that whatever he was planning, he shouldn't do it.

"Not now."

"Do you think I can be stopped now?"

"As long as he doesn't know he has been followed, Kamiya's out of harm. The vermin plans on keeping her alive for his big finale'. But, if we ticked him off by rushing to the scene, he might panic and kill Kamiya instantly."

"What makes you think that?"

"He's a maniac. It's better for us to wait for him to relax and start brooding again or else, Kamiya's gone."

"So we're just going to wait out here?"

"No, we're going ahead."

"To the island, is that what you mean? Why there?"

"Because that's the only place he could go. That's where he's got all his toys."

"What about Kaoru? What if he does something to her?"

"Someone will be left here to watch. Shinomori's on his way. " And true to his word, Aoshi was there along with Sano and to his surprise, Soujiro.

"Hello Himura-san, I saw Sagara-san and Shinomori-san on the way here…"

Kenshin thought for a moment then finally nodded at Saito and together they commenced their plan...

The red haired samurai's flaming tresses blew to his face as he looked on towards the island. The final destination. The grim set of his face has not changed since last night as he contemplated on saving his strength for what he had to do.

Saito Hajime sat on the other side of the boat. Princely in his posture as he smoked one cigarette after the other. He was upset enough that his night had been ruined by the events and now he could finally seize the chance to capture this Reiji Kurosaki or kill him, it didn't really matter.

With Battousai hard on getting Kamiya back and with Aoshi and the Tenken on Reiji's trail, the man's fate is sealed. Oh, right, he remembered the rooster-head, he wasn't really sure if the man was of any help but no matter. As soon as this is over, the sooner he could get on and live on his life.

He was only slightly glad that the raving lunatic, the overzealous Misao wasn't there and also that little thieving brat, Kamiya's pupil.

He watched as the ex-hitokiri examined the island slowly coming into view. Petty thing the island, if only it didn't hold so much dangers, it would have made a fine vacation spot.

The battousai has not even uttered one word since dawn. He tossed the remaining butt of his last cigarette to the waters.

Damn. Without a smoke, he suddenly felt twitchy. Too bad for Kurosaki.

When they finally landed on the sands of the island, the Mibu wolf was in time enough to spot a bird flying overhead. It had to be from Shinomori and sure enough, a letter was attached to it.

_Kurosaki left at dawn._

He handed the note to Kenshin and this only set his features to an even darker level. Quickly to turn his back he went on ahead to go into Reiji's lair through the way they had came the first time they set foot on the island.

It wasn't long before they have found the rock that marked the hole that is the way in. Examining the place, they could see that animals had inhabited the place. Just their luck, wild animals have roamed the place, that posed more danger.

Finally, they found the hole and both men slid in.

As they came out of the other side of the hole, they were full of dust and soot, product of a long absence of humans. The place was still dingy and little light penetrated from outside. Saito struck a match and lit one of the candles lying around.

"The police has cleared off whatever was found when Reiji left but I suspect there's something more, why else would he return?"

Their footsteps echoed and the darkness was nerve wracking for any human. But the two men stood unabashed by the sinister atmosphere surrounding them.

Saito only lit one candle and took it from a bunch of whole others which were stuck on the sides, less Reiji suspects of recent occupation.

True enough when Kenshin risked a glance towards some of the many rooms in the place, it was bare of anything except crawling insects that have made its home there.

Kenshin wandered his eyes to where he once saw a myriad of weapons when he first encountered Kaoru in the place.

'So it has come down to this. This is where it begun, this is where it ends...' he thought darkly as he thought of last night.

Through the silence, they could catch sounds of scurrying feet, probably an animal's. The wild animals that have occupied the island has probably found the lair's many entrances and went about their way in living here. He remembered Misao telling him about a place where she and Aoshi had an accident meeting with Reiji.

The scurrying of feet went nearer and all of a sudden the candle from Saito's hand was knocked away followed by a cry of agony and then a low growl.

Kenshin turned towards the assailant and realized it was only an animal. Saito lit his match again and bent down to find the candle which has fallen somewhere. After finding the candle, the man was about to stand back up but noticed something on the ground.

Blood.

It was all over the place. Kenshin explained that it must've been from his and Kaoru's fight.

"There's far too much of it for one battle..." Saito murmured, voicing his thoughts.

"Some are more late than the others, you can tell by the color. Probably from Kamiya's"

Kenshin tightened his knuckles and his teeth grind as he remembered Kaoru's recollection of being beaten repeatedly by Reiji while he was trying to brainwash her.

Today, it will end.

Another sound distracted the two men; it was as if rocks were collapsing, and then shouts.

They didn't need to think about it. That was Sano's voice. Reiji was here.

* * *

Big thanks to the reviewers! I won't even let you waste one more second of your life waiting for my next update because I have updated the story up to the end!

YAY!

I just told my friend that I'm going to have to go through an ultrasound checkup then I told her I was pregnant...ZOINK! I was just kidding! I don't even have a boyfriend for crap's sake. She was just like, "Oh My God! Who's the father? Are you for real!" and I was just laughing my head off. I told her that she's too kind and gullible and then there are people like me who pulls their leg all the time... I am evil, I guess... 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own RK or any of its characters

Has anyone realized that this story has been going on since last year!

* * *

**WAVES**

Sanosuke Sagara could feel his eyelids becoming heavy as he continued to stay guard, watching for any movements in Reiji's direction. Aoshi had seated himself on one stone. He grinned, they have left Misao and Yahiko at the dojo and who knows, maybe the Ice Man is starting to worry about the weasel.

Soujiro was just seated keenly not far away from Sano. He wondered how the boy could stay so awake at so late, or should he say, so early.

It was way past midnight and nothing seems to be happening. The skies are starting to take on a lighter blue color; the sky was changing but nothing else budged.

With nothing else to think about (!), his thoughts wandered to the Tenken and his unexpected participation on the rescue.

The young prodigy must've been touched by Kaoru's story. After all, for a short time, it was only him that Kaoru wanted to stay above anyone else, even above Kenshin. Her trusting nature must have gotten into him.

Soujiro's sword rested at his side while his eyes cast down on the ground but his senses still keen for any signs of change. He had left the house where he had been staying at while helping out the farmers. Simple life had done him good. Kaoru's reaction to his departure touched him to the core, so much more than he thought he would be.

In a way, Kaoru helped him. The easy way she trusted him. True, it had been because she had this twisted idea that he was some kind of a hero, but, no one has really cared for him that way.

Now, it's his turn to help her. She's just a few paces away.

He wondered why they weren't attacking and just getting it over with but Saito-san had told them to wait. Himura-san seem to have agreed, so they just went along.

It was too dangerous. The man who had captured Kaoru was practically holding a knife against her neck and one wrong move and it's over. He doesn't want that.

He learned that life has value. And there's so much more to life than mere strength.

He saw that in Kenshin. How he was so patient in dealing with Kaoru even though the whole situation was so confusing and so aggravating. He saw the man take in the pain and went on. It made him wonder of he could do the same thing someday.

Sanosuke was looking at him a while ago, probably wondering why he's sticking around helping them.

"Kamiya-san is such a nice person, ne?" he just said and that seemed enough for the former fighter-for-hire.

He has heard of the man from Anji, the monk. It seemed that this man was able to penetrate to Anji that made the monk change all of a sudden.

He then wondered what would've happened if Himura-san, Sagara-san and Saito-san hadn't come to Shishio's lair in Mt. Hiei to fight them. (A/N: Am I right? Please correct me if I'm wrong!)

'I would still be lost...' he suddenly thought.

Aoshi was seating not too far away and was just thinking. Misao had changed a lot since he left her in the company of the Kamiya household. She seemed to be approaching things at a more mature level.

He could see her improvement in being modest when showing affection. He was almost afraid that she's starting to become a bit shy. That would be too bizarre to think about.

He could see her growing more and more into a lady day by day. She didn't know that he had left tonight and would probably be searching all of Tokyo if they don't come back early tomorrow.

It was dawn already and he could sense some movements from the cabin where Reiji hid Kaoru. Finally he went out and still dragging Kaoru along who moaned from some unknown pain, made his way towards the port where he would make his way to his island.

From his side, Aoshi took a pigeon trained by the Oniwabanshu to send letters and wrote a note saying that Reiji had left at dawn and after sending away the bird, nodded towards his two companions who was ready and awaiting and then they followed.

They had to be very discrete in their actions and followed Reiji. He and Soujiro had no problem at all since both of them have experiences in spying like that. (A/N: Soujiro spied on Aoshi and Megumi talking in Kyoto Arc from a tree, I think...)

Finally, Reiji arrived at the island and Aoshi, Sano and Soujiro followed with as much stealth as they could master. They have to remember that this man had observed their techniques well at the time Reiji himself had spied on them.

Following him go through an entrance he had not come upon on his and Misao's exploration before, they were suddenly enveloped in darkness.

They could hear growling and scurrying of feet. As if on cue, they were suddenly attacked by animals that he could only guess to be wolves. He had his kodachi out in a snap and so was Soujiro with his katana. Sanosuke who carried no weapons stood poised ready to attack.

It seems Reiji finally realized he was being followed.

Sanosuke shouted a battle cry that resounded all over the place.

It was an easy job for the Tenken, combining his speed with unspeakable skills. His Shikuchi had maimed large numbers in a matter of seconds. Aoshi with his kodachi attacked from here and there to avoid hungry mouths ready to eat him.

Seems like the animals haven't fed for a very long time. Were they Reiji's?

Sanosuke slammed his fist and bashed heads here and there. But he wasn't quick enough and blood trickled from wounds here and there where he was bitten.

"Damn! If only I had my Zanbattou!" he said while shaking off one who was biting his arm.

The two came to his rescue and warded off some of the animals. Pretty soon, their numbers were reduced ad soon they were no wolves in sight. Whether some ran off, it didn't really matter.

Soujiro smiled at them, still regal-looking with no wounds. Not even a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. Aoshi was breathing a bit more heavily but still unharmed. Sanosuke seemed to be the only one who sustained wounds.

The ground begun to shake a bit and soon a pile of stone slabs were falling on them.

"Kuso!" Sano shouted as he felt the heaviness of the stones. His knees almost giving way as he tried to lift the thing off. Aoshi was also in the same position and to his surprise, so was Soujiro.

"Hey, Tenken! I thought you were super fast, you could've gotten away!"

The boy only smiled as he fell down on one knee, both hands above his head trying to lift the heavy object, his sword lay forgotten on the ground.

"Yes, I can, Sagara-san. But if I tried to ...slash at the stone slab, I... would not be able to slice up big enough for all of us to be saved ... and ...if I ran, that would leave only the two ...of you to sup-...port this..." he panted.

"So, you're really a good guy, huh! Hey! Ice Man, maybe you can slash through..."

"I can't I'm already supporting this all I can. I can't even move my hand without this slab squandering us..."

"Kuso!"

The three of them just continued trying to support the huge slab when they heard the scurrying of feet hurrying towards them.

'Dammit! All we need are more enemies and we're dead meat!'

To his delight, it was only Kenshin followed by Saito who looked irritated by the whole situation.

"Sano?"

"Hey, Kenshin!" Sano replied almost happily despite his situation. "I think Reiji went that way!" he said using his head to point towards the direction he was indicating.

"But-!" Kenshin stepped towards them.

"Go on! You might lose them! Forget about us, you know we can handle this! Just one Futae no Kiwami!"

Kenshin still seemed in confusion. But, Saito already pushed him towards the direction Reiji went to.

"I'll take care of this..."

Kenshin finally went towards the direction they were all pointing at.

v "Alright! You guys have been stealing the show from me for a while now! It's my turn to shine... Don't even think of slicing through, wolf..."

"Fine. I wasn't intending to help a moron live anyway..."

"Guys, just one last one. Just wait a sec..." He only had one hand supporting the stone now as the other poised to execute his technique.

"FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" WHAM! the huge slab was broken into pieces, freeing the three of them.

"Gatotsu!" Saito came hurling towards Sanosuke. Small pieces of rock fell to his head as Saito crushed a huge chunk which was about to fall on him.

"Hey thanks, that could've killed me...I knew you had it in you!"

"Now, it's all up to Kenshin..." Aoshi said.

"Hai..." Soujiro agreed while dusting himself off and coughing.

* * *

What I think happened:

I'm guessing that I was just snoozing for a bit, you know, to get back my momentum or something and then for some reason I was transported to a time warp or something only that in that time warp, two minutes could equal two months on Earth's time... Yeah that's probably it... Do I sound paranoid? Maybe it's the coffee, or maybe my pills, or maybe that damnable recorder that keeps messing up or maybe it's the fairies!   
author is seated in a corner, rocking back and forth mumbling to herself

"Must update stories...must update stories...must update stories..."

And that is what happened. Don't believe me! 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK.

* * *

**WAVES**

Kenshin couldn't help but glance back as he ran away from where he saw Sano, Aoshi and Soujiro. They have told him to go on. He just hoped that they were alright.

Through darkness, with no idea where he was exactly, he stayed close to the walls and felt his way through. He could still hear the patting of foot. The sound of someone carrying another. He knew he's on the right spot. The path began to slope upwards and he could see a small beam of light at the end.

Just then, a small knife came swooshing to his side. Quick on his senses, he was able to dodge but not before another knife was thrown at his direction. It was too hard being engulfed in darkness much more to dodge deadly weapons being thrown at you relentlessly.

A piercing scream came from Kaoru and Reiji grunted. It seemed like Kaoru had pushed against Reiji as he was throwing the knives, making him miss the last one. He could hear Kaoru hitting a wall and he begun to run faster in escalating the path.

Light greeted him when he suddenly found himself in an opening at the edge of a mountain. He could hear the waves of the sea as it hit the rocks below. They were so high up. Kaoru was lying at one side. Hurt but still conscious. Her back had hit the wall when Reiji pushed her. But, Reiji wasn't in sight.

Kenshin came quickly to her side and asked if she was okay. Stupid question and he almost wished he never asked. Kaoru's body was full of bruises. Her arms were almost black, where Reiji had gripped her so tightly. Her wound had ceased bleeding and despite her current condition, she was still alright.

Kenshin tried lifting her from her back but she only groaned in pain. To his horror, huge bruises plagued Kaoru's fair skin. She couldn't even move. He could feel himself changing when he heard the assailant made his presence known.

"Ken-shin..." Kaoru grunted trying to warn him gripping tightly at the collar of his gi as Kenshin lifted her and supported her weight by his side. She limped as they both tried to walk. But almost immediately, Kenshin pulled her sideways, a knife was suddenly pinned to the wall. They both looked at the same direction and sure enough, Reiji was there with a whole set of knives at hand.

As the man continuously and with much futility threw one knife after another. But, still the two had dodged all of his hits. He only had two left; the others were too far away for him to reach. One he hit between the two, making Kenshin and Kaoru push each other away. Kenshin to a nearby wall and Kaoru near the side of the cliff.

"It's over." Kenshin had said darkly as he boldly approached the madman. "You have only one knife left. Just give up.," he had said.

But Reiji was desperate. If he was going down he'd rather hit the enemy where it hurt the most. Now, where would that be. He eyed Kaoru and threw his last knife at her.

The knife went swooshing a few inches away from Kenshin as his horror-filled eyes followed the knife going towards a wide-eyed Kaoru.

Kaoru moved a bit and barely dodged the thrown knife. But, she lost her balance and she was standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs. She lost balance altogether and fell backwards, shouting Kenshin's name while Reiji's laugh echoed around the whole place.

Not hesitating one second, Kenshin ran as quickly as he could and jumped off the cliff to follow Kaoru and together both Kenshin and Kaoru were lost from view.

Kenshin caught on Kaoru and clung to her body as tight as he could. His hands hiding her head. 'In case of impact, I'll take the full blow...' He shut his eyes tightly as he felt Kaoru's tears wet his shirt.

"Kaoru, I love you..."

"I love you too, Kenshin... I don't want to die. We can't die yet!"

Kenshin wished they had a chance to live. But, the cliff was too high up and many jagged rocks waited from below. But all they could do now is to cling on each other as they waited for death.

* * *

Okay! **Don't kill me yet and just hang on!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK

These are the moments that makes me cry...finishing...WAHHHHHHH! hope you enjoy! Vuh VYe!

You know what would be so cool? **EMAIL ME!** at got that?

* * *

**WAVES**

Saito Hajime had finally come upon Reiji Kurosaki who, as a madman would, continued to stare out into the space. He first wondered where Kenshin and Kaoru were.

"Reiji Kurosaki, you're under arrest." he pointed his sword at the man.

"You're not going to arrest me officer. I'm a free man..." he spread his arms and the sun hit his body as dawn finally broke and the sun was fully up. The man had a liquid smile plastered on his face and his arms spread like a cross. With that he jumped backwards.

Saito Hajime was too late to grab at any part of him. He was too late to help the two lovers. Sanosuke Sagara, Aoshi Shinomori and Soujiro Seta finally arrived at the scene, wondering where both Kenshin and Kaoru were. They hated to take a guess, but the whole incident was pointing out to one thing. They rushed to the edge of the cliff and Sano's eyes almost bugged out at the sight and he felt his emotions rise.

Aoshi for the first time showed emotions.

and Soujiro could feel his smile breaking as he stared in awe while Saito didn't even took time to look.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru's forehead, in the back of his mind, probably for the last time. Tears were even beginning to sting his eyes. Why did the fall seem so long? A torrent of thoughts of what could've been rushed through his mind.

"I don't want to die yet, Kenshin!" Kaoru had shouted, muffled by her sobs.

That seemed to wake him up. He didn't want to die either. He wanted to be happy.

Thinking quickly he unsheathed his sakabattou with one hand while the other held Kaoru's waist.

It didn't matter. His life and Kaoru's life is in his own hands.

He struck as hard as he could and penetrated deep. Kaoru's grip on the collar of his clothes tightened as they went down.

Kenshin had struck his sword to the side of the mountain, slowing down their descend, throwing dust all over them, but, nevertheless the plan was working.

"We won't die yet, Kaoru..." he said softly and now more relaxed as his grip on his sword assured their safe "fall". Kaoru sneaked one arm to the sword too and also gripped at the handle, she was finally smiling again.

"I won't give up on us that easily..." Kenshin had said.

Now, more tears were forming on Kaoru's eyes as bit by bit, slowly and steadily, they came down. They weren't going to die.

They both noticed a body falling quickly and passing them.

It was Reiji.

Too late for him. The man had already fallen on the jagged rocks and was surely dead.

Kaoru shivered at the thought that that could've have happened to them if Kenshin hadn't thought quickly.

Finally they made a soft landing on some rough but flatter rock than the rest. Kenshin's trusty sakabattou was once again re-sheathed.

For a while they only stood, staring at each other, almost not believing the ordeal they just went through. Kaoru clung on to him as if never wanting to let go. Kenshin wished he could hold Kaoru too but her recent wounds prevented him from doing so.

The wind played at her hair as she smiled up at him and at that moment, he knew.

It was time. It was his chance. He had planning on this for a long time and now was the perfect moment.

He reached to his pockets for one tiny object and when he reached it held it up for Kaoru to see.

A shell...

For a while his smile fluttered and was replaced with a scowl but then, a smile once again.

He said in a husky voice, "The prettiest shell I find...I give to you, Kaoru..."

But, Kaoru saw through it and tilted her head to the side. She looked so cute and Kenshin's inside battled with himself as he fought the urge to show her how much he could love her.

"There's something wrong that you're not telling me, Kenshin... Now, don't try worming your way out of this one." Kaoru warned as her eyes became slits. Kenshin bowed his head so low and almost stammered as he tried to sew the words together.

"Well, sessha was wondering to ask Kaoru-dono whether she would do sessha the honor of becoming his wife but when s-essha reached for the ring, he found this..." he showed her the shell he gave to her earlier.

Kaoru laughed at this. "Oh, Kenshin! You really suck at proposing! This is the second time you blew it! Hahaha!" she continued laughing and Kenshin couldn't help smile to himself when he realized something.

"You said second time? Then you, then you remember now?" (A/N: remember the Tanabata ep.!)

Kaoru stopped laughing and smiled at him, "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember, Kenshin. I still wonder how you could've stand me, I was so mean to you!"

Kenshin bowed his head and said, "Like I said, I won't give up so easily on us, Kaoru..."

Kaoru stroke some of his hair away from his face. "Oh, Kenshin. What am I going to do with you? You just blew your second proposal, badly. What are you planning to do?"

Kenshin only smiled at her. "Well, first, we have to get back home (Kaoru nods), then, I'll find the ring (nod), wait for the right moment (nod) and propose again." Kaoru nodded to this and said, "Good plan..." then smiled again as she stroked Kenshin hair again.

"And then, I'll finally be able to say 'yes'"

They both just laughed at this then they heard a familiarly loud voice come from above.

"OI! KENSHIN! JOU-CHAN! YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE!"

They both waved at Sano to show they're okay.

"Hey Sano! How about a boat! We can't wait to get home!"

"Sure thing, Kenshin! C'mon slowpokes, we've got a couple to fetch!"

Aoshi, Soujiro and Saito followed ahead.

"I'm just glad we can get home before that weasel, Misao panics. I'd hate to imagine if that happened. Total pandemonium, I tell ya!"

"Shut up, ahou and just walk on! It's bad enough that I haven't arrested that Kurosaki. Now I could get on with my life."

"Seta-san, how about sharing a tea at the Kamiya-dojo?"

"That's wonderful, Shinomori-san. Would you care for some sweets? I could bring some later..."

"You're a bunch of pansies! Tea and sweets! You should all be drinking sake!"

""Shut up, ahou and lead the way!"

"Does anybody really remember the way out?" Soujiro asked.

"This is not my day..." Saito said suddenly craving for cigarette.

Kenshin and Kaoru continued to look up expecting an assurance from either one of their friends. "Well, I guess, we'll just have to wait, ne? Kenshin?" she looked up at Kenshin who was looking funny at the moment. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I know how to end this..." he said then leaned in for a kiss.

"Good ending..." Kaoru mumbled through his kisses.

Owari...

* * *

Well... that's it. That's what I have formed after two nights of strong coffee and starving myself (the best condition for me to write is when I'm a total mess...)

I have poured ny heart into this and this would be my parting gift with you all. I might have mentioned that I'm going to college in a matter of days, and this just might be the last you see of me for many months.

Wish me luck! This is so hard for me because I enjoy writing just as much as reading and eating or better yet eating while reading... **THank you to all of those people who have reviewed my stories.** THose were the best gifts I could receive that isn't store-bought. (books are on top of the list).

**To all of you guys!** You've been so so great and I love you all! To those who stuck with this story from beginning till end, **You guys rock!** also read my other story, **Our Own Ghosts** I swear it's finished! Who knows? Maybe when I come back, I might finally post **Living the Life of Another** which requires so much energy, you'll find out when you read it...

LOVE YOU GUYS! THIS IS azulrealms saying "Peace out!"

**EMAIL ME!** at got that?

Now I really got to go before I cry my eyes out! TTTT 


End file.
